Sweet Fracture Life
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Orihime has been perfectly fine ever since she came back...or so they think what her friends don't know is she's hidding something from them How long can she keep this secret? More importanly how long can she hide it before Azien finds out?
1. Chapter 1: Perfect day

A/N: Hey there! This is my first bleach/Naruto crosover! I know I have a lot of incomplet stories but hey I can't help it! Now on with the story!

Chapter 1: Funny how things turn out

_I'm lying here thinking about you__  
><em>_No more tears__  
><em>_Fighting for you (ohh)__  
><em>_So don't throw it in my face in my face__  
><em>_I know what i did to you__  
><em>_And don't make me feel guilty__  
><em>_Keep blaming me__  
><em>_I still want you__  
><em>_Ohhh__  
><em>_Ohhh__  
><em>_All cried out pleading with you__  
><em>_I'm dying now__  
><em>_Don't say that were through-ooh__  
><em>_I'd rather you hate me than break me__  
><em>_You're all i ever knew_

_Flashback_

_Orihime was lying on her side. Her lover was currently playing with her long and gorgeous hair. She couldn't what just happen. She couldn't believe that she and this espada just had SEX! She always thought her first time would be on her honeymoon with the boy she loved. But that didn't go as plan. Yet she didn't mind that her first time was with him. She always thought she loved Ichigo Kurosaki but she was wrong. The only thing she loved about him was the memories she had of him. This person however she loved him for him. He never treated her as a child he always told her the cold hard truth but that's because he knew she could handle it and he knew she was no longer a little girl. He was the only one that viewed her as a strong and brave woman. He understood her pain better than anyone. While she was there to always make him happy. Her smile her heart where the reason he trained to become stronger so he could protect her. They loved each other so much that Orihime wished this would never end. She turned so she could face him. Warm blue eyes met kind gentle grey orbs. The espada wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. _

"_I love you Orihime…"_

_She smiled at him._

"_I love you to…" _

1 year later

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out the sky was clear and the weather was just perfect. Children where outside enjoying the weather teenagers where hanging out couples where spending time together. All in all it was a no the perfect day. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends where currently at the park; enjoying this peaceful day. No hollows tried to attack anyone Soul Society didn't needed them all of his friend where safe and best of all his secret crush was safe from Aizen's hands. Yep everything was perfect for the carrot top Shinigami. At least that's what he thought.

It was a beautiful day. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Orihime Inoue was trying her best not curl up in a ball and cry right in front of her so call friends. It has been nearly a year since she was 'rescued' and was brought back 'home' the lovely teenager's eyes travel towards the lake. As she stared at it she couldn't help but remember all those precious times she spent with not just him but all of them. They were her real family they understood the pan the loneliness that she was going through they treated her like an equal. But most importantly he was the only one that took her seriously. He was the only one who saw her not as a weak defenseless child but as what she wanted to be seen as. A strong confident woman; not a girl but a woman.

_Flashback_

'_Ulquiorra?' The espada turned to look at the woman. "What are we doing here?" She asked as she took in her surroundings. They were in the middle of the barren waste land known as Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra stared at the woman before him. In a monotone voice he answered her. "We are going to start your training today." Orihime stared at him as if he grown a second head. "What?" Ulquiorra looked slightly annoyed. "Don't make me repeat myself woman. Your powers are amazing I'll admit that; but there not strong enough and I'm going to make sure that you surpass all your so call friends." The espada replied. Orihime was shocked to hear this. "Okay." She said with a smile. Ulquiorra tried his very best not to smile back at the beautiful woman before him. Turning away from her Ulquiorra said "Don't think for a second that I'll go easy on you Hime." Orihime was about to say something when out of nowhere a cero was fired straight at her._

_XxXxX_

_After three hours Ulquiorra was carrying a tried and bruised Orihime. He wasn't joking when he told her he wasn't going to go easy on her and he was one to keep his word even though he shot her with ceros stabbed her twice in her legs not to mention broken a few bones she still wanted to continue. All in all Ulquiorra was surprised by the woman but knew that she needed to rest. He flashed step towards her and knocked her out. Picking her up bridal style he carried her back towards the palace. _

_One of the woman's friends Harribel saw that the fourth had literally beaten the crap out of her. She would've said something about it but knew that if she did Orihime would be very upset know that her 'sister' was treating her like her friends did. Instead she just walked away pretending she didn't see anything that and it took all her self-control not to slaughter the baster who harmed her little sister. _

_Ulquiorra arrived at the young girl's room. He gently laid her down on her bed. Before he left he gently placed a small kissed on the young girl's forehead. Being grateful that she was sleeping. Unknown to him the young girl had woken up the minute he placed his lips on her forehead._

_End of flashback _

Orihime smiled at the memories. She wish could relive them. She wishes that she wasn't alone. Then again she did have something no some_one_ that kept her smiling he was the only reason why she didn't try to do something stupid. He was the only reason why she was still able to smile. Speaking of him he should be waking up soon. Knowing that he was waiting for her made her heart flutter. She was thankful that she had him. If not she was not sure what she would do. Orihime got up from her spot. Everyone stared at her.

"Going somewhere Inoue-san?" Uryuu asked. The girl just smiled. Luckily no one knew about him. Only her and some trust worthy people/friends. "Just going home." Renji got up from his spot.

"Want me to walk you there?"

The orange haired girl quickly shook her head

"Don't worry about me nii-chan I just need some alone time."

The young girl said. As she quickly turned around and ran home. Renji and Rukia stared at the girl.

"She's been acting weird ever since we came back."

Renji nodded his head agreeing with her. Orihime was his little sister and he wanted to know what was wrong with her. The lieutenant ran after his sister to see what she was up to.

XxXxX

Orihime arrived at her apartment complex. She checked around her to see if anyone was behind her. No one thank Kami. She quickly went inside and locked the door. Renji saw this and it kinda surprised him. Orihime never locked the door. Unless he told her to but other than that she never locked. Something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Orihime walked around her apartment looking for her bundle of joy. There he was. His little body was resting on the couch. He was on his side taking a nap. Shinji must've overworked him. She was without a doubt going to kill him. Orihime walked over to the little boy who was sleeping in her couch. _Her_ little boy. Orihime kneeled down so she could look at the little boy that she and her lover created. Orihime would not lie. She loved him more than anything in this world hell she loved him more than her precious Kurosaki-kun she loved him more than her own life. He was perfect. His gravity defining hair was a beautiful shade of blond he had such lovely tan skin curtsey of his mother he had six whisker marks three on each cheek. Behind his close eye lids he had lovely pair of cerulean eyes. Another trait he got from his lovely mother. Orihime ran her hand through his blond locks causing him to stir. She smiled he moved around just like his father whenever she did this to him. The little boy opened his eyes to see who was disturbing him. To his surprise it was his mother. The boy just shrugged his shoulder and went back to sleep. Orihime let out a small giggle. She loved her son so much but she knew she had to be careful. No one absolutely no one knew of his existence. Well except for the Vizords but they were an exception if it wasn't for them her sweet little boy wouldn't have been born. They were the only ones who knew she had a child. Not even her best friend knew about him. Which was a good thing for her. If any soul reaper found out about her boy they would want to do horrible things to him. He already had spiritual pressure that surpass the captain general and a low ranking espada. She be dammed if anyone tried to harm her precious kitsune. Orihime gently lifted the boy to her room. It was strange he looked like a five year old but he was actually an 8-month old baby. An arrancar child sure did age fast. But Hashi informed her that he would be growing at a slow pace from now on. Which she was thankful for. She didn't want her son to grow up to fast. As she entered her room the teenage mother laid her son on their bed with her next to it. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Orihime placed a small gentle kiss on his forehead and whisper "I love you so much that it hurts me to see you in pain. I wish I could tell them about you but they would just want to kill you. If being away from you means protecting you then I will do it. I'll protect you with my life just like your father did. I love you mi Corazon, my little boy, my sweet little Naruto." With those words Orihime closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep with her boy Naruto safe in her arms.

_Now hold on cause__  
><em>_I'm trying to save us__  
><em>_I'm still in love with you__  
><em>_(still in love still in love)__  
><em>_ohh__  
><em>_ohh___

_Don't say goodbye__  
><em>_Don't don't say goodbye__  
><em>_Don't say goodbye__  
><em>_Don't don't say goodbye__  
><em>_Don't say it Don't say it__  
><em>_ohhh__  
><em>_Don't say goodbye__  
><em>_Don't don't say goodbye__  
><em>_(Goodbye)__  
><em>_Don't say goodbye__  
><em>_Don't don't say _

A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you enjoy it! If you wish for me to continue all u have to do is leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2:Naruto Inoue Namikaze

**A/N: To be honest I wasn't expecting people to love this story but I am glad that they did and were kind enough to leave me a review! Thanks Echo Uchiha, naruto134, ryanshadow 19, Daniel 29, hokage of dragon, passionate-eyes, heavenzhell, farticus3000, Rosa rubicundor Lilio candidio, ME, narutoshamanking, and Tristan76!**

**Echo Uchiha- It was cool wasn't it?**

**Naruto134- glad to know I was the first to write something like this I try to stay as original as possible!**

**Daniel 29- Yeah I figured since Orihime was a lonely child and so was Naruto why not bring them together and make them into a family!**

**Passionate-Eyes- Your review made my day I love it!**

**Heavenzhell- thnxs! I feel special!**

**Farticus3000- hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rosa rubicundor Lilio candido- Naruto is going to have both powers but I am also going to add a few twist of my own. Also he'll also have some of his ninja powers but you'll find that out as you keep reading!**

**Narutoshamanking- here's my update!**

**Tristan76- Sorry to say Naruto isn't going to be cold to Orihime he will be cold to Ichigo and all her other friends but not Orihime! Also I'm glad you enjoyed reading it and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay now just to clear a few things. Naruto is not I repeat is not going to be an idiot like in the manga and the anime. Hey just because he's Orihime's son doesn't mean I'm going to make him into a brainless idiot! In fact I am going to make him into a smart guy and a bad ass! Oh one more thing just so you don't get confuse in the near future Naruto is half hollow…but I decided to give him all of the Kyuubi's power and he is able to become part fox when he's in his resurrection form but that won't happen in a long time also Orihime is not going to be a weak girl because in my story she actually has a backbone okay so now enough babbling on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Naruto Inoue Uzumaki**

_Stay low.  
>Soft, dark, and dreamless,<br>Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
>I hate me,<br>For breathing without you.  
>I don't want to feel anymore for you.<em>

_Grieving for you,  
>I'm not grieving for you.<br>Nothing real love can't undo,  
>And though I may have lost my way,<br>All paths lead straight to you._

_I long to be like you,  
>Lie cold in the ground like you.<em>

_Halo,  
>Blinding wall between us.<br>Melt away and leave us alone again.  
>The humming, haunted somewhere out there.<br>I believe our love can see us through in death._

_I long to be like you,_

Orihime was sleeping so peacefully. She was enjoying the warmth that her pillow was giving her. Wait her pillow? Orihime's eyes flew wide open. She saw that her bed was missing a small little blond hair boy! Orihime shot out of her bed and looked for her little boy.

**Somewhere else**

A small boy was walking home from the store with a blond teenager. He had blond hair lovely blue eyes and six whisker marks three on each cheek. Who was this boy? His name was Naruto Inoue Uzumaki. He was accompanied by a friend of his mom. Shinji Hirako was currently stuck on babysitting duty. Since the brat was hungry and wanted ramen but didn't want to wake up Orihime the gaki decided to call him and asked no demanded that he took him out to go get some ramen. Shinji could've said no but the kid was smart and knew what made him tick. If Shinji didn't take him to the ramen stand then Naruto would tell his mom that Shinji made him read a porn magazine. Okay so the kid was a bit curios as to why he and Lisa were reading those types of magazines so they showed him why they read it and yeah they ended up in a prank that the device boy got from reading a magazine I mean seriously how the hell do you get an idea from reading a prone magazine? Whatever was going through his head he had to admit the kid was smart. I mean if he can trap three vizards inside a hole fill with mud and dog shit there's no telling what this kid would be able to do once he was grown and train properly. But still if Orihime found out that her sweet 'innocent' boy read a dirty magazine then not only would Shinji be dead but so would all the other vizards. Mainly because they didn't try to stop him from reading it.

"Hey perv when can my mom and me finally have some peace and quiet from the soul reapers and live a normal life?"

The young boy asked as he put his hands behind his back and walk at a steady pace.

Shinji felt a vein throbbing in his head from anger but he stopped when Naruto said the words that everyone that knew about him were afraid to hear. _Normal life. _Shinji knew that Naruto hated being away from his mother. Hell it literally killed Orihime to be away from her son. Yet everyone knew that she tried her best to support both her and her son. Of course all the vizards pitch in to help her. They made sure that Naruto had a warm place to stay when Orihime was at work or at school. They gave her money if her check wasn't good enough and more importantly they helped train Naruto to control his spirit energy and they made sure none of her friends knew about him. Shinji still remember how it happen he hated the fact that Orihime had to hid her precious son from everyone but he could understand why she did it.

_Flashback one year ago_

_Shinji was currently walking with his girlfriend Hiyori back to the hide out. Shinji let out a sigh._

_"You miss her don't you?" _

_Hiyori asked. Anyone that knew Hiyori would think that she was a cold hearted bitch but anyone that really knew her would know that she was a sweet girl under that cold exterior. He stopped and looked at her. _

_"She isn't the same ever since she came back. I mean the first three weeks she was sad and depress hell not even her friends bother to ask what was wrong with her. Then last week she was happy and excited and hell she was even asking Hachi if he knew anything about arrancar babies! Why the hell would she be asking him that kinda question?"_

_Hiyori smiled at Shinji. Sure he can be a pervert but when it came to the ones he cared about he was overprotective with them. Shinji viewed Orihime as a little sister. SO did Hiyori and all the vizards its one of the reasons why they fought against Azien. No one messed with their family and lived. At the same time she could see where he was coming from. Orihime has been acting strange, the only thing she told Hiyori and Lisa when she came back was one name and when she said that name the two girls could sense the amount of love and devotion behind her voice. Hell when she said that name they could tell that she loved that person more than Ichigo._

_"I know what you mean Shinji but…"_

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" The two vizards heard a scream and not just any scream it was Orihime's scream! They quickly ran to her house which wasn't far away from where they were. Once they reached her home they didn't bother to knock they burst through the door. Seconds later the rest of the vizards appeared right next to them._

_ "So you guys heard it to huh?" Rose said. The young couple nodded their heads. _

_"Wh-wh-who's there?" _

_They turned to see Orihime coming from behind the door that lead to the bathroom holding her stomach._

_"Orihime what's wrong are you alright?" Lisa asked with concern in her voice. The young girl smiled._

_"Of, of-"_

_Before Orihime could form that sentence she felt last night's dinner coming. She quickly ran to the bathroom and spilled out all the contents in her mouth. Lisa, Misao, and Hiyori ran to the bathroom to check on their sister. The boys stood outside wondering what the hell was going on. _

_"ORIHIME!" _

_Screw with modesty the male vizards ran to the bathroom to see what was up. What they saw was a sight to behold. Apparently Orihime wasn't fast enough to reach the toilet so whatever was in her mouth ended up on the floor. Still that didn't mean they weren't worried because what the sweet girl threw up wasn't food…it was blood. From the looks of things she had been doing this all day. They could see the toilet seat was covered in blood her bathroom mirror had a bloody hand print on it, if a police or someone else saw it to them it would looked as if someone was trying to escape from a cold blooded killer! _

_Orihime met the gazes of her family. Once again the vizards were speechless at how the young girl looked like. Her slightly tan skin was pale hell compare to Ulquiorra he looked fine and healthy Orihime…she looked like a freaking ghost! Her lovely baby blue eyes still had spark in them but from the looks of things they looked like they were also losing the life that Orihime always held in them. Her orange hair was losing its shine and she looked thin not thin as in your fine thin, thin as in 'holy crap you are anorexic' _**(A/N: if this offends anyone please tell and I am sorry not trying to make fun of anyone!)**_Thin. All in all Orihime looked as if she were going to die!_

_"Hime…what's wrong with you?" Lisa asked. Orihime lean against her bathroom wall. Her hand was rubbing her belly and a soft smiled was begging to form. _

_"I guess I couldn't keep it a secret for long…I guess it was bound to come out…I'm just glad that my brother and those fools that work for Soul Society weren't the ones who heard me scream. (Laughs) You really need to stop causing mommy so much pain otherwise she'll lose you…like she lost your father…" She whispered the last part._

_Misao came up to the girl. She had a feeling what was wrong with her she just hope she was wrong but at the same time she hopped she was right. _

_"Orihime…are you…you're…"_

_"Pregnant? Yes Misao-chan I am pregnant." Orihime said with a proud smile._

_Hachi stepped in and placed a hand on her belly. He wanted to see if he could sense when she was due and if it was a boy or girl._

_He felt something that got him worried but he knew once she knew the sex of the baby she would be really happy. _

_"He's a strong one…from the looks of things you'll be giving birth to him tomorrow." He looked up to see Orihime giving the biggest smile he had ever seen. _

_"I'm giving birth to a boy?" She asked. Hachi slowly nodded his head. The soon to be mom wrapped her arms around Hachi. _

_"Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am right now." **Believe me I do. **He thought _

_Shinji stepped forward and turned her face so she was facing him._

_"Orihime who's the father, Is it Ichigo?" _

_At this all the girls laughed at Shinji. _

_"What?" He asked feeling shitty._

_"Shinji Ichigo wouldn't have the balls to touch me inappropriately hell he won't even say hi to me when Tatsuki and I were friends. She finished with a sad smile._

_"No the father of my child the one I'm happy to say took me and claim me as his own was none other than Azien's cero espada Minato Uzumaki."._

_The whole group minus the females all gap at her with surprise and…happiness? The men quickly hugged Orihime and congratulated her._

_"Umm…not that I'm not grateful or anything but why aren't you guys mad at me? I'm pregnant with Minato's child! Azien's strongest arrancar for crying out loud! Shouldn't you all be ordering me to get rid of it?" Not that she plans on doing it but she had to know their motives behind all this craziness._

_"Orihime believe it or not we're happy for you! About time you gave up on that weakling!" Kiensi said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement._

_"Orihime how do you plan on delivering the baby?" Lisa asked her. Orihime looked at her. _

_"Well I was going to asked if Hachi wouldn't mind helping me out." She looked at the pinked hair vizard. _

_Hachi smiled at the young girl._

_"I would be honor to help deliver the young baby Hime. But we will have to do it in our warehouse also we will have to be careful with him."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because Hime that baby has a lot of spiritual energy and not only that but it is half hollow, once its born it will have to feed off of something."_

_"you mean my baby is going to need to eat souls?" Orihime asked with a bit of fear in her voice. At this Hachi smiled. _

_"No silly girl he will just have to eat like a regular human but Shinji and I can make him a formula that would be like eating souls but he won't be."_

_"Oh so it would be like in Hueco Mundo were there was spirit energy in the air and they didn't have to eat souls right?"_

_"Exactly he will be eating spirit energy but that would come from the formula that we will be giving him and I'm pretty sure he can live off of that." Orihime smiled and thank them once again. She got up and began to rub her belly. Now that they looked at her they could see the bulge that was forming. _

_"Orihime how did that-"_

_"Happen? Last week when I asked Hachi if he knew anything about hollow babies was the day I found out I was preggers."_

_"But you look like you've been pregnant for nine months not six weeks! And how have you been hiding this from everyone?"_

_Speaking of the devils Orihime's door busted open and from the living rooms they heard her brother's and the rest of the soul reapers the quince, and the humans._

_"Orihime are you in here?" Renji yelled._

_Orihime quickly activated her Shun Shun Rikka and her little fairies were able to hide not only her fat stomach but they were able to hide the mess that was in the bathroom and it was able to make her look normal once again._

_"SO I'm guessing they train you how to…"_

_Before Shinji could finish Orihime placed a finger on her lips signaling that it was a secret._

_They nodded their heads. Renji follow by Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uuryu, and Tatsuki came inside._

_"Orihime what are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked._

_Orihime was about to form a smart reply when she felt a great amount of pain in her stomach._

_The soon to be mother clutched her stomach and kneeled to the ground._

**_What's going on? Hachi said that my little kit wasn't going to come until tomorrow. Why do I feel like every single one of my ribs are breaking?_**

_Orihime felt a rib crack. She tried to hold in her scream._

**_'Don't scream whatever you do, do not SCREAM!_**

_The pain her stomach was starting to burn she felt something was trying to escape her mouth. Orihime didn't have to guess what it was. She'd been throwing it up for the past three weeks! _

_Scared blue eyes meet Shinji's alarming brown ones. She tried to send him a message telling him her little kit was on its way._

_Hiyori got the message. She lifted Orihime and ran out of the house._

_"What the hell is wrong with Orihime? And where is Hiyori taking her?" Ichigo shouted at the vizards. They couldn't all leave. IF they did then they would get suspicious. But Hachi was the only one who knew how to deliver a baby without harming them both. They just hopped Hiyori could handle this._

**With Orihime and Hiyori**

_Orihime was screaming bloody murder! If it weren't for the fact that Hachi already set up the barrier then those soul reapers would have been here to know what was happening. Hiyori had the poor girl resting on a bed and encouraging her to continue and that she was doing fine._

_Orihime's hands gripped the sheets so hard that her knuckles became whiter than white! _

_"Come Orihime I see his head. One more push hime your doing fine."_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

**Back with the vizards**

_Ichigo was pissed. Rnji was worried and the rest of them…well who cared what they were thinking. The only thing the vizards could think of was their poor Orihime and Hiyori. Hachi was trying to think how could he not notice this? More importantly how could he be wrong about her giving birth the next day? Could her child…could he have…_

_"Hey I asked a question." Ichigo interrupted his train of thoughts._

_Hachi was about to answer when Kensi stood up._

_"And we refuse to give you answers." Ichigo's face got red from anger he was about to go over there and hit the blue haired vizard when Hiyori came crashing down the roof._

_"Orihime's fine. She wanted me to tell you that she's sick and she wants everyone to leave her alone for the next two weeks." She said as she turned to the vizards and gave them a small smile. They all sigh in relief._

_"What do you mean she doesn't want us to go and see her? I'm her brother for fuck's sake."_

_Hiyori rolled her eyes. She then turned to look at them. _

_"She said she caught something while she was in Hueco Mundo but she didn't want anyone to worry about her so she kept it to herself and from the looks of things her body couldn't take the pain so she got sick. Hachi found out while we were here so she asked him if it got worst to take her to our warehouse and let her rest there for a few weeks. And if your going to ask why Uruhara and why she doesn't want visitors is because she knows we know how to handle her sickness and we are immune to what she has."_

_The group of friends looked abit upset but respected her wishes. She was a little sick. Once she got better she would be hanging out with them and smiling again like she did three weeks ago._

_They all nodded their heads to show they agreed with them._

_"Good now lets all go home and relax." Everyone did what they were told. The vizards look at Hiyori. She gave them a huge smile and said._

_"Orihime and her kit are okay and they are both as healthy as a new born baby and mother should be._

**With Orihime and her son**

_Orihime was gently singing to her baby boy. It was a song her own mother use to sing and she decided to sing it to him so he can sleep like the little angel he was.3_

''You are everything I need to see  
>Smile and sunlight makes her way to me<br>Love incarnate looking into me  
>Breaths of moonlight washing over me<br>Can I show you what you are for me?

Angel of mine, can I thank you?  
>You have saved me time and time again<br>Angel, I must confess  
>It's you that always gives me strength<br>And I don't know where I'd be without you

After all these years, one thing is true  
>Constant voice within my heart is you<br>You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
>I treasure every day I spend with you<br>All the things I am come down to you

Angel of mine  
>Let me thank you<br>You have saved me time and time again  
>Angel, I must confess<br>It's you that always gives me strength  
>And I don't know where I'd be without you<p>

Back in the arms of my angel  
>Back to the peace that I so love<br>Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
>Feeling you again around me<p>

Angel of mine  
>Let me thank you<br>You have saved me time and time and time and time again  
>Angel, I must confess<br>It's you that always gives me strength  
>And I don't know where I'd be without you<p>

Angel of mine  
>Can I thank you?<br>You have saved me time and time again  
>Angel, I must confess<br>It's you that always gives me strength  
>And I don't know where I'd be without you''<p>

_Her small baby's eyes open for the first time. She could see that he had a lovely shade of blue. Just like both her and his father. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and a mop of blond hair. All in all he looked just like his father. Orihime brought her son closer to herself._

_"I love you. I know you heard me said it a lot while I was carrying you but I want you to know how much I love you. And I promise that no one not Renji, not the soul society, and sure as hell not Aizen, is going to take you away from me my little kitsue. I will protect you with my life, because that's what you are my life mi Corazon, my everything. I love you Naruto._

_Present time_

That was probably the hardest day for all the vizards. Sure they weren't there when she gave birth but that didn't mean they weren't worried about her. Still Naruto was always away from Orihime and anyone with eyes could see that he hated that. But like his mother he would always put on a brave face and hid behind a mask that he created. He was good. Some actually beleved him when he told them he was alright. But Orihime knew when he was hiding behind the mask. She should since she'd been hiding one her entired life. But of course she was also his mother so of course she would know when he was upset and when he wasn't.

"Pervy-vizard?"

Said vizard stopped and looked at the small boy. Shinji smiled at him.

"Don't worry kid you and your mom will have a normal life. Just let things calm down and besides in one week its summer vaction and you and your mom could spent as much time with each other as you want."

The hollow child gave him a foxy grin and ran off home since they were close to his house. Shinji's smile was replaced with a sad look.

"I hope…"

**Back with Orihime**

Orihime was close to a panic attack. If she didn't find her son she would go crazy! No wait what was she saying? If she didn't find her son soon she was going to kill someone! She searched everywhere. The living room, all the rooms, the bathroom, you name it she'd searched in there.

The teenage mother heard a knock at the door but chose to ignore it.

XxXxX

Ichigo and the gang were outside knocking on Orihime's door. They've been doing this for the pass minute and she'd yet to answer. After she went the team received a call from the captain-general telling them that there was an important meeting. They knew what he wanted to talk about. The strange spiritual was that has been moving around since four months ago.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The team turned around to see Shinji with a look of disgust but he wasn't the one who said that. They looked down to see a small blond hair boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheek.

"Umm excuse me but what did you say?" Tatsuki asked

Naruto glared at the human.

"I said what the hell are you doing here?"

"A friend of ours lives here and we wish to speak to her. May I ask what are you doing here? And more importantly who are you?" Uuryu asked as calmly as possible.

Naruto glared at the quincy and was about to punch him. Key word about to because right there his beautiful mother decided to open the door.

"Oh great its you. Make it quick I'm trying to look for someone." Uuryu and Ichigo gazed at her with a lusteful look. Over the few months Orihime has became a goddess! Her hair was cut in long layers, her body got more curvier and she gain some new confidence that made her even more irresistible. She still had her child-like mind but that didn't matter. She was still a gorgeous woman.

One thing Naruto hated was when men looked at her. Or a specific part of her body. Her breast have gone from a 38c to a 38d! Her body's curves were more noticeable. Hell she could wear baggy pants and a baggy shirt and people would still have notice her curves! He knew that if she was paying attention she would have notice that they were staring at her but she was to busy worrying about him she failed to notice were their eyes were.

"Hey closet perverts her eyes are on her head not her chest." Naruto said.

Both teenagers turned their heads away from Orihime with a huge blush. Renji glared at them and promised to kill them for staring at his sister like that.

Orihime on the other hand didn't care that those two were staring at her. Because the minute she heard his voice a huge wave of relief washed through her.

"Naruto!" She pushed her way through the group of friends and ran to her little boy. She wrapped him a bone crushing hug, but since he was not all human he was use to it.

"Naruto Uzumaki don't you ever leave home without telling me! You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry mommy; please don't be sad."

He should have waited for her to wake he should have waited. But no he had to be hungry he had to leave without telling her. Naruto hated when his mother worried about him. He wrapped his arms around her neck to show her he was sorry.

"I forgive both you and Shinji just make sure that next time you tell me your going to go get ramen so I don't have a panic attack okay?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Sorry Orihime but the brat was hungry and he kinda threaten me to take him out to get some ramen."

Orihime looked at Naruto.

"Naruto what have I told you about blackmailing people? You do know what this means right young man?"

Naruto nodded his head. It meant he can't have ramen for the next two days. He looked at Shinji and saw that he was smiling. Time to get back at him.

Naruto used his 'innocent' voice, the one his mom couldn't resist.

"Mommy why does a man wrestle a woman?"

Orihime gave her son a confuse look.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

Shinji however knew where that little punk was going.

"Oh well you see uncle Shinji has this book that he wanted me to read and-"

"Kids these days, I swear hime they say the funniest thing." Shinji said as he cover Naruto's mouth. Shinji then felt a small bit on his hand.

"Ow!" He released Naruto's mouth.

"Umm Naruto…what did Shinji wanted you to read?" She asked as she looked at the vizard.

Said vizard looked away. Naruto wore a mischievous smile one his mother couldn't see.

"Well uncle Shinji had this book and I wanted to read it, he said go ahead and it had a man on top of a naked woman and it looked like they were wrestling!" Naruto said with an innocent smile. Orihime could feel her anger rising up as she glared at Shinji.

"Now hime this is all just a misunderstanding."

Orihime grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face. He skidded across the ground. The team of soul reapers where shock while Naruto was smiling like a naughty kit.

Orihime lifted Shinji off the ground and began to shake him while yelling at him.

"YOU ASSTARED YOU DARE MAKE MY BABY READ A DIRTY MAGAZINE? WHAT IF HE FOUND SOMETHING THAT HE WAS TO YOUNG TO KNOW? OH WAIT…HE DID!" Orihime kept shaking Shinji. If it weren't for Toshiro who was looking at the small boy and decided to break the fight he was pretty sure Shinji would've died.

"Orihime, who is this boy?"

Said girl stopped shaking shinji and looked at the young captain.

"Oh well you see he's-"

"None of your damn business." The small blond said.

"Naruto! You be kind to Toshiro-kun." Out of everyone in that group Toshiro and Rangiku were the few she still consider friends.

"Sorry mom. My name's Naruto Inoue. I'm an orphan or I use to be until this nice lady found me while I was servile hurt she took me in and adopted me as her own."

Shinji smiled at him. Naruto was a great liar. He could come up with a lie as quickly as possible and he could make believable as possible.

Ichigo stared at the small boy. Something about was strangely familiar. Yet he couldn't place it. Oh well he'll ignore it.

"Is there something you want Kurosaki-san?" That brought Ichigo out of his train of thoughts. His brown eyes looked into her baby blue ones. How could she just call him _san?_ Ever since they came back from Hueco Mundo Orihime stopped calling him Kurosaki-kun or Ichigo-kun. Now it was just Kurosaki or Ichigo-san. He once again ignore the feeling, he'll talk about this later. Right now they had bigger issues to worry about.

"Orihime we need you to come with us."

The orange haired girl looked at him. She knew he wanted her to go with them to soul society to talk about the strange spiritual pressure that's been popping out of nowhere. For the past year she refuse to go because she knew who was the one behind the whole mess. Her son and she refused to put him in danger!

Orihime glared at her friends.

"No." She said short and simple.

Everyone stared at her with more confusion. They knew she didn't want to come to these meetings because they thought it was too soon but the captain general said no ordered for her to com.

"Orihime the captain general ordered for you to come," Renji said.

"Well _brother _you can tell _your _captain that he can go suck a cock because last time I check I was still a traitor in his eyes." She said. Everyone-minus her son and Shinji-gave her a look of disbelief. Never before had they heard Orihime cuss. She thought saying shut up was a cuss word.

"Orihime what's gotten into you?" Renji asked. This was not his little sister.

"I grew up and I decided that I can no longer be living in a fairy tale, thinking my knight in shining armor is going to come and save me. And I can no longer have anyone fighting my battles. I'm 17 for Kami's sake. I can handle anything on my own and I can take care of myself and my son." She said.

Shinji couldn't help but smile at her with pride. She really has grown.

Toshiro looked at her. A part of him was shock but a bigger part of him was happy that she was finally standing up for herself.

Rangiku looked at her. She wanted Orihime to come to the meetings. Momo missed her so much and she hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Orihime please come. Momo misses you, I miss you." Rangiku said with sadness in her voice. Orihime looked at her friend. Truth be told she missed Momo as well.

She really didn't want to go. But she knew that if she didn't go then that stupid Yammoto would sent someone after her.

"Okay but under one condition,"

"Anything," They all said in union

"I take Naruto with me." She said.

"Have you lost your mind? Bringing that kid would get you in trouble! Besides he'll die passing the gates!"

Orihime glared at Ichigo.

_What did I see in him?_

Orihime thought.

"Ichigo in case you haven't notice you are all in your soul reaper forms and Naruto can clearly see you." Everyone looked shock at what she said. They forgot that they were currently in shinigami form.

"Naruto can you…really see us?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"No I keep thinking this is a dream or that you guys are comic geeks and are dressing like a bunch of idiots." He said.

Ichigo glared at the boy. Naruto just gave him an impassive look.

"Orihime…"

Said girl looked at the young captain.

"He's your responsibility you are to keep an eye on him and maje sure nothing happens. If he gets hurt don't blame it on soul society. Okay?"

Toshiro felt her arms wrapped around him. He felt his face being planted against her chest.

"Thank you Toshiro-kun! Thank you, thank you!"

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at the poor boy. They didn't know whether to be sorry or envy him.

Rangiku laughed at him and pulled Orihime off of him.

"Okay lets go before Urahara decides to leave us behind."

They all nodded their heads and let to Urahara's shop.

XxXxX

Outside a small shop was a blond hair man. He was leaning against the wall waiting for the team of shinigami and humans to come over.

He looked up to see the team coming up to his shop. Urahara could see a that they had a small boy with them. He was holding Orihime's hand and talking to Rangiku at the moment. Urahara's eyes widen when he got a closer look at the boy. There was no doubt about it. He was _their _son.

Orihime turned her gaze away from her son and met Urahara's. The look he gave her told her that he knew who that boy was and they were going to talk about this as soon as they got back. Orihime quickly replaced her worried look with a fake smile.

"Hello there Mr. Urahara," She said with the most believable smile she could muster.

Getting the message he waved back.

"Well now that the whole gang is here why don't we all go inside and get ready to leave." They all passed him to go inside, Orihime walked up to him and he whispered so only she and Naruto heard.

"We are going to talk about this when return."

Orihime nodded her head.

Renji walked up to her the minute he enter the shop.

"What was that all about?"

Orihime glared at her brother.

"None of your damn business."

This was so not her day but she just had to go through with it weather she wanted to or not.

Yeo today was freaking perfect day!

_Lie cold in the ground like you.  
>There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,<br>I'm coming for you._

_You're not alone,  
>No matter what they told you, you're not alone.<br>I'll be right beside you forevermore._

_I long to be like you, sis,  
>Lie cold in the ground like you did.<br>There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,  
>I know you remember me.<em>

_I long to be like you,  
>Lie cold in the ground like you.<br>There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
>I'm coming for you.<em>

**A/N: Next chapter Naruto goes to Soul Society! If you want this story to continue then leave a review! Goddess of Night out! By the way did anyone catch the irony of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings part 1

**A/N: Before we start I want to wish my big Brother a happy b-day! And in celebration of it I am updating three stories! **

**Okay people its time for Naruto and Soul Society to meet! And let me tell u this shit is about to happen! Thank you everyone who reviewed as usual I didn't think this was going to be a big hit but I'm glad that a lot of people like it! Thanks for those who reviewed Echo Uchiha, 7 winds, Passionate-eyes, linkmaster585, Tristan76, farticus3000 RasenShuriken92, ME, annoynoumus, Rosa rubicundor, nightmareblade, and alchemists19!**

**Echo Uchiha- =)**

**7 winds- Thanks! I love making him a sarcastic little kid! And I am glad that u enjoyed the fact that I made Inoue his mom!**

**Passionate-Eyes- you wish is my command =)**

**Linkmaster585- well here's your chapter 3!**

**Tristan76- Oh trust me there is going to be a clusterfuck that's going to happen! As for the parings yeah…just read the bottom when u finish reading this chapter! And for the song thing yeah I intend to get my ideas from song and the song I put on the begging of every chapter is the song that gave me the idea!**

**Fartiicus3000- Glad I answer some questions of yours as for soul society…well they will be the bad guys for a couple of chapters but I still can't decide if I want to make them the bad guys…actually no never mind they'll only be the bad guys for a couple more chapter!**

**RasenShuriken92- Ur welcome for the chapter, and sorry for not making it a narutoxorihime but I am glad u approve of Minato being the father! =)**

**ME- Thanks! And trust me Naruto is going to have a lot of perverted moments!**

**Annunomuys- Of course I'll continue!**

**Rosa rubicundor Lilio candido- Yep chaos will break through and thanks for catching the irony of the chapter! I'm not sure how Naruto is going to act when he meets Kon, he might kill him since he's always going for boobs.**

**Nightmareblade- Glad I was able to make someone laugh! Here's the next chapter and hint Naruto and Orihime are in for a HUGE fight!**

**Alchemists19- You will be seeing her killing people and doing things out of character just to save Naruto! And don't worry that won't be the last flashback in my story! And about the magazine…let's just say when he meets Jiriaya Orihime is not going to be a happy camper!**

**Okay enough babbling on with the story! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

**(That's if you care about the parings…)**

**Chapter 3: Meetings part 1: Soul Society and Naruto's wrath**

_Waits for the day, will let it out  
>Give it a reason to give it it's might<em>

_I fear who I am becoming_  
><em>I feel that I am losing the struggle within<em>  
><em>I can no longer restrain it<em>  
><em>My strength, it is fading<em>  
><em>I have to give in<em>

_It's the fear_  
><em>Fear of the dark<em>  
><em>It's growing inside of me<em>  
><em>They won, they will come to life<em>

_Have to save_  
><em>Save my beloved<em>  
><em>There is no escape<em>  
><em>Because my fate is horror and doom<em>

_Hold down your head now_  
><em>Just let me pass by<em>  
><em>Don't feed my fear<em>  
><em>If you don't want it out<em>

_I fear who I am becoming_

The trip to Soul Society was a quiet one. The only ones that spoke were Naruto, Rangiku, and Orihime.

"So Naruto do you enjoy living with Orihime?"

The boy smiled at her, he really like this woman she was funny and kind, although he did hated the fact that her assets were showing. Hey just because he read a dirty magazine doesn't mean he was like that! Still Rangiku notice his discomfort and asked Toshiro if she could borrow his captain's jacket **(Umm…if anyone knows what its call can u please tell me!) **Toshiro was about to scold at his lieutenant when he notice the small boy's discomfort. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

Orihime smiled at Rangiku and Toshiro. They both were trying to get along with her son and both didn't bother to ask her questions that would make him uncomfortable.

"I love it! She's the best mom ever! And her cooking is amazing." As soon as he said that Rangiku agreed with him.

"I know what you mean she may have weird taste but it's still the best out there!" The two smiled. Naruto then looked at his mother and gave her a foxy grin she returned it with a small smile. They were talking about random things when a certain someone decided to ruin their sweet moment.

"Orihime why are you keeping the kid instead of giving him to someone else?" Rukia asked.

Orihime glared at her.

"Rukia I went to the police they said that he was an orphan that ran away from the adoption agency and they were still looking for a mother and father to adoptive him. So I told them if I could take him in. Sure they said that it would be wrong since I am only 17 but they also know I've been taking care of myself since I was twelve and they figure since he already got attached to me he allowed me to adopted him."

Rukia continue to look at her with confusion. Why was Orihime acting so cold towards them? They risked their lives for her and this is the thanks they get. Rukia then looked at the small boy.

_'If you give him longer hair, make him a little taller than he will be a perfect replica of Minato.'_

Rukia thought she shook off that feeling, yeah an espada having a kid with a human? That was close to impossible. But still, something was off about the boy. He was able to see them, yet when he saw them he didn't asked questions or freaked out. Then there was the fact that he was able to sneak up on them. Rukia was able to detect Shinji but Naruto? Hell she couldn't sense him! It was as if he was a ghost and appeared out of nowhere. The last thing that troubled Rukia's mind was the fact that Naruto glared at all of them. The way he looked at them told her that he hated them. That's what really confused her. Why would he hate them if he didn't know them?

Rukia shook her head and ignore the strange feeling she was having. But she was interested in this boy and wanted to know more about them.

"Naruto, do you know who your parents are?"

Naruto looked at the petite shinigami. For his and his mom's sake he'll be nice and respectful towards her.

"Sorry ma'am I never knew my father but I know my mother."

"What happen to her? You said you 'know' your mother so if you 'know' her, then that would mean she was alive right? And if she was alive then why would she abandon her son what she doesn't care enough about you to take care of you?"

Orihime stopped dead in her tracks. Rukia was behind her. She was about to ask why had she stop when out of nowhere she punched the shinigami in her stomach.

"Orihime!"

Renji shouted as he ran to Rukia to see if she was okay.

"Don't you ever, EVER talk to him like you care! I don't know what sick game you're playing Kuchiki but you better stop."

Orihime then turn to leave. Naruto looked at his mother. That stupid soul reaper took it too far. Yeah she didn't know that Orihime was his mother and she didn't know that Orihime had to leave him 24/7 just to take care of them, but still that was personal even if she didn't know who his mother then she should have asked that.

Naruto stopped since he was holding her hand she stopped dead in her tracks as well. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her and gave a small genuine smile. Orihime gave him a smile and returned the hug.

Rangiku could see that this boy truly loved her precious sister; she could also see that Naruto brought happiness to Orihime's life, something she needed. Rangiku walked up to the mother/son and said something that made them both feel better.

"Naruto what Rukia said wasn't…well she shouldn't have said that and whatever happen to both your parents I want you to know that I'm deeply sincerely sorry but you should consider yourself lucky that it was Orihime that save you. After all she loves you and I'm pretty sure you don't get to see her a lot because of her work and school, but if your real mother didn't care about you then she doesn't deserve to be called a mother. Orihime is your true mother she may not have given birth to you but even though you rarely see her just know this." She kneeled down so that she was at eye level with him. "She loves you and she's only doing this because she wants you to have a better life than the one she had. Believe it or not Orihime's life wasn't the best and she just want you to have a better one then hers okay."

Naruto smiled at the shinigami and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Rangiku-chan. You have no idea how much that meant too me."

Rangiku hugged the boy back and gave him a tight squeeze.

Orihime felt her heart swell up with joy maybe just maybe Rangiku would be one of the few soul reapers that would accept her son for him not for the fact that his father was an espada.

XxXxX

The group of friends finally arrived at their destination, Soul Society. Naruto looked around to see that this place was…down right BORING!

First of all the soul reapers were either walking around or drinking tea. What no fights no reading porn? What the hell did these geezers did for entertainment? Slept with each other? Okay he really need to stop reading those dirty magazines. If his mom found out that he was having these kinds of thoughts…he shudder at the thought. As sweet as she was his mom could be downright scary.

"Everything alright?"

He looked to see Toshiro was the one who asked that question. The boy nodded his head and gave a small smile.

"ORIHIME!"

Everyone turned around to see Momo running towards them. Over the years Momo has change, she let her hair hang lose and no longer wear it in a bun. She got a chest almost the size of Nel! Not only that but she got curvier and was twice the warrior she was before and after Aizen.

Said girl wrapped her hands around the young girl. Orihime returned the hug. She could see that Momo was wearing a jacket like Toshiro did.

"How you been Orihime?"

"I've been good Momo, wow are you a captain?"

The girl blushed and nodded her head.

"I've became captain of squad five with the help of Shiro-kun!" The girl said with a smile and a small blush on her cheeks.

"So are you two dating?" She heard a small boy's voice coming next to Orihime. Momo looked down to see the cutest thing she ever seen! A small boy was standing next to Orihime while holding her hand. Momo squeal in delight as she bent down and hugged the small boy! Anyone that knew Momo would know her weakness for small children and how much she'd love them.

Naruto on the other hand…was blushing like crazy!

Sure he hugged women before but having his face against a woman's chest? That never happen, and if he was being honest with himself, he was enjoying it.

_'Aww great I'm becoming worse than pervy vizard!'_

"Momo you're going to suffocate the poor boy with those assets of yours."

Momo blushed as she released Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath of air, sure he didn't need air but he was supposed to act human.

Momo ran to Toshiro and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. (He's tall in my story)

Toshiro wrapped his arms and whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was it made her giggle.

Momo turned her attention back to the small boy.

"So sweetie whats your name?"

Naruto smiled at her. His mom was right. She was as sweet as peaches. He mentally laughed at that.

"I'm Naruto Inoue and Orihime Inoue is my adoptive mother who I love very much."

Naruto waited for her reaction, he waited for the questions that would come but never did. Instead she smiled at him and said, "You sure are lucky to have a wonderful mother." The way she said made him think that she knew that Orihime was his biological mother. He shook off the feeling but didn't let his guard down.

"So you got up and adopted a kid huh?" They all looked to see Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yummichika, and Byakuya approaching them. Orihime smiled at Kenpachi; to her even though he was a cold blooded killer-he was as close to a father she had. When the four men approached them they all looked at Naruto. Ikkaku Yummichika and Byakuya looked at him with the same look those losers gave him and Kenpachi looked at him with a sick smile.

"So hime when were you going to tell me you adopted a kid?" Kenpachi said.

Orihime gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well you see I was going to tell you but I was busy with school and work, but I was going to tell you honestly!"

Kenpachi stared at her and laughed like a maniac.

"Hime I was just kidding but next time you want to take a big step like this…please tell me ok?" Orihime wrapped her arms around Naruto and nodded her head. Naruto could feel his pervy senses tingling, from the corner of his eyes he could see the substitute soul reaper and the quincy staring at her ass since she was bending over to hug him, the fact that she was wearing tight skinny jeans was not helping. Naruto wanted to kill them but then again he could have some fun. A sick twisted smile was plaster on his face as a plan began to form in his head. Yep this was going to be fun and it will be worth the scowling he was going to recieve from his mom.

"Hey mom is this Kenpachi the one you told me about?" Orihime-much to their dismay-got up and nodded her head.

"Yep he's my father figure that I told you about." Naruto nodded his head and he hope that this would work.

"Kenpachi-san can I see your sword?" said soul reaper looked at him like he was crazy.

Naruto put on the sweetest smile he could ever form, it reminded Kenpachi of Orihime.

"You see I always wanted to see a sword up close and personal and I always wanted to hold one. I mean it has always been my dream to hold the famous Kenpachi's incredible sword that was able to kill the fifth espada!"

Like all soul reapers Kenpachi took pride when someone told him of his accomplishments. Kenpachi unsheathed his sword and gave it to Naruto.

To him it was as light as a feather but he had an act to play so he pretended it was heavy. Orihime gave her son a suspicious look. He was up to something.

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at the boy with pity in their eyes as he struggle with the sword, but if they wanted to be in good graces with Orihime then they will have to be nice to Naruto.

Ichigo and Uryuu walked up to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

_'Three…two…"_

As soon as they were close enough Naruto lifted the sword. He turned around and slashed across the two teenagers.

As soon as they saw this they closed their eyes. Once they open them they saw nothing happen. They let out a small breath of air.

Until they heard some laughing, they looked up to see Naruto's eyes being covered by Orihime and everyone else was either looking away, or laughing at them. They looked down to see that they were both naked! Their clothes were lashed in a prefect angle that it was able to cut off their clothes and boxers! The two looked from their nakedness to Orihime's face. Hoping to see what reaction she would have. Orihime rolled her eyes and said in the 'nicest' way she could.

"Could you please put some clothes on for kami's sake? There's a kid here and I really don't need to see that." She turned around with Naruto still in her arms and walked up ahead. She was so pissed! Not at Naruto but at them! They still think she loved them! She will never love them like that! There was only one person that her heart belongs to and that person was Minato. Only Minato.

XxXxX

As soon as they put their clothes back on the team head off to catch up with Orihime. Both teenagers were shock that Orihime wasn't blushing with embarrassment or that her gaze didn't travel elsewhere. They both let out a breath of frustration they will have her, they will be her first even though they already had sex they would make sure they were Orihime's first even if it would kill them.

When they finally caught up they saw Orihime and Naruto sitting cross-legged on the ground and were enjoying the moment they had together.

"Hime?" Momo said.

"Yes Momo?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Aside from the fact that Ichigo and Uryuu were staring at my ass and were hoping I would have a reaction to them being but naked which got me even more pissed off? Other than that I am peachy."

They got up and continue walking. Kenpachi glared at the two.

"When this is over I am going to kill you." Both boys gulped and prayed to Kami that this would take forever.

XxXxX

After walking for forty minutes they finally reached their destination. Orihime had to hold back her giggles when she saw Ichigo and Uryuu covered in mud and some other nasty looking substance. While they were walking here Naruto ran ahead of the group calling Ichigo and Uryuu dumb asses and kicking them in the shin. Orihime was about to chase after him but Ichigo and Uryuu told her they will get him. Two minutes later they heard a scream and laughter. They ran to see what was wrong. Only to find Naruto standing on the other side of a creator. They looked down to see what was inside. To their surprise they saw mud? Orihime looked closer and busted out laughing. She knew what Naruto did and that was not mud.

The two boys looked up to see Orihime laughing and had a question looked on their faces. They then felt something nibbling their butts. They began to feel something slither in their underwear and then…

"Ahhhhh!" Both teenagers got out of the hole and ran towards the tower. Everyone looked at the ground and they could see that what was inside wasn't mud but some…pee mixed with some shit and if you looked closely you would see some type of creatures inside. What they were…no one wanted to find out. Orihime on the other hand wanted to know how Naruto had the time to do this. Their eyes met and he gave her a look that said he'll tell her when they got home.

When they caught up to them they smelled really bad. The two glared at the kid. How the hell did he come up with that? That plan was not that full proof but to trick them and making them chase him? Hell he even got Uryuu and to get him you had to be at least have a small brain.

The group walked in and tried to stay away from Ichigo and Uryuu as far as possible. Once they reached the meeting room they all looked ready for the meeting. Orihime on the other hand looked scared a worried at the same time. Scared because of what was about to happen, worried because she had a gut feeling that this was not going to end well.

The grouped walked in. Orihime could see that all the captains and vice-captains were present in this meeting. She swallowed a lump that was begging to form in her throat. They hadn't even started and she was all ready nervous. The team walked up and was in front of the head captain. The head captain nodded his headed in acknowledgement his gaze went to Orihime and the small child..

"Inoue what's the meaning of this? Why is there a child in here?"

Orihime straighten her spine and met the head captain's intimidating gaze.

"You see _captain _this child is my adoptive son and as to why I brought him hear is simple because I didn't want him to be all alone since I have been doing that for the past week!"

Yammoto looked at the girl and then back at the boy.

"Boy what is your name?"

Naruto glared at the old man.

"None of your damn business old man!" The group of soul reapers stare at the young boy. Not many people had the guts to stand up to the head captain, hell sometimes Kenpachi was afraid of him.

"Boy do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am-"

"Yeah, yeah you're someone important let me tell you this do I look like I care?"

Before the head captain could reply Naruto interrupted him again.

"Hell no. You could be a freaking god and I still wouldn't care."

Everyone was staring at the young boy with shock and amazement. Either this kid was really brave or he was wishing for a death sentence. Yammoto glared at the kid in front of him. No one has ever insulted him like that! Hell not even Hyiori when she was here had gotten this mad at him! He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down he will not degrade himself to such childish behavior.

"Inoue-san, I suggest you keep him under control or else you both will be sent to Mayuri's lab to be experimented on."

Orihime quickly wrapped her arms around him to calm him down.

"Now then on to business, as you all know there has been a strange spiritual pressure that has been coming and going all around Karakura town. What or who this person is, remains a mystery we are still trying to locate were the source is coming from. But rest assure we might have an idea who it is. I have a feeling that Aizen is back and is planning to attack us at any minute with this new source of power of his."

"But Captain how do we know it's Aizen?" asked Momo.

"The spiritual pressure is close to an espada but it also has some human in it, I have reason to believe that Aizen created a new more powerful espada that could kill soul society without lifting a finger."

Orihime tighten her hold around Naruto and when she heard this.

_'So that's how strong he's becoming…'_

"Now that we know that Aizen is prepared for battle we must be as well. Orihime!"

Said girl looked up to meet the eyes of the head captain.

"What do you want?"

Ignoring her rudeness he looked into her eyes.

"I have spoken with your bother about this and he has agreed with the terms and he said that you will agree as well."

"What has he agreed on?"

"He told me that with your powers we can end this war." Yammoto said ignoring her question.

"Damn it old man quit avoiding the question and answer it!"

"Orihime! I apologize for her behavior head captain."

"There is no need Renji, she is right I should answer her instead of avoiding the question. Mayuri please explain to Inoue-san what is to be expected of her."

The mad scientist stepped up from his place along with Nemu.

"You see while we were in Hueco Mundo I discover in Szyal's lab an experiment known as the angel project. Aizen was planning to use some of your blood and would have added to his new arrancars and that would have created a powerful off spring."

"Wait you me to tell me that Aizen was planning…to have one of his espadas rape me?"

Since Orihime had her arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around her to show her he was there for her.

"Yes, since you have the power to reject time and space, not only that but your powers define the gods themselves, we decided that we would create an offspring that is half human and half shinigami."

"Hold on a second you mean to tell me that she doesn't get a say in this?" Naruto asked already feeling his anger rising.

"Well no, she will get to choose who she wants to sleep with or she can choose not to do thsi." A white hair captain who he guessed was Ukitake said. Judging by the way he looked he strongly disagreed with the idea.

Orihime glared at the head captain.

"And if I refused?"

"Then we will have no choice but to do what Aizen plan on doing to you before your comrades came and save you. Believe it or not this is something we wish to avoid but if the spirit energy is Aizen's doing we need to be prepared for the worst and right now you are the only one that can stop him. If you wish you could have both the Quincy and substitute soul reaper that way the child will be even stronger."

Orihime glared at her friends before she glared at the head captain.

"No, I refuse to be used as some goddamn whore for the soul society! I rather die before I offer myself to anyone that isn't-"

She stopped herself before she could say _his_ name.

"Who isn't who Inoue-san?"

"No one, just know that I refuse to do it!"

"Why? All the females are going to be producing kids because unlike you they understand their duties to protect soul society."

"Unlike _me _they don't have a child to worry about and I am not going to be whoring myself around when I have a kid and I need to be a good role model for him and I am not going to do that by giving myself to people who only want me for either my body or for the fact that I can reproduce!"

She then turned her glare back at Renji. How could he do this to her? Then she looked at Rukia and she already had the answer. Even though she once considered Rukia a sister like figure she knew were her loyalties lied.

Orihime looked at the head captain; she walked up to him leaving Naruto behind so if anything happens to her, Naruto wouldn't have to suffer.

"I refuse to be a sex tool for you; if you want a sex tool then go to a corner I am pretty sure they're a lot of women out there that would love to be fuck by your wrinkly old ass." Orihime said without looking away.

Yammoto knew that this was going to happen. Still it's a good thing he planned this out.

Yammoto looked toward Mayuri and nodded his head. The mad scientist looked at his assistance and pointed towards Orihime. Nemu flashed step towards Orihime and grabbed the young teen by surprised.

"Nemu-san let me go!" The young teen struggle against the woman's grip but the harder she tried the harder Nemu's gripped became around the young girl's wrist.

"Ahh!"

"Mom!" Naruto was about to run up to help his mother when Rukia grabbed him.

"Let me go you freak!"

Naruto struggle against the girl's gripped. Rukia then did something totally out of character. She slapped the young boy!

Naruto looked at the petite shinigami with a look of disbelief. No one not even his own mother has ever struck him on purpose when he was fighting yes but other than that Naruto has never been hit! Tears threaten to fall but he refused to release them.

"Shut up kid you and that mouth of yours is going to get you killed one day."

Rukia was about to turned away from him but was met with a fist.

Someway somehow Orihime was able to get away from Nemu's gripped and punched Rukia for laying a hand on her son.

"Don't you ever, EVER lay a hand on my son again," Orihime was about to go to her son when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The person then turned her around and slapped her!

Orihime skidded against the ground and landed on her face. She looked up to see that it was her own brother that hit her!

She looked into his eyes and could see anger in them. Like Naruto Orihime was never discipline like that. Sure she was yelled at but her mother never laid a hand on her.

Unlike Naruto Orihime couldn't hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

Her tears were welling up in her face and she allowed them to fall freely. Renji was looking at Orihime with a look of disgust. She talked back to him was one thing but she should never talk back to her superior like that. And more importantly he should never hurt the love of his life.

Naruto looked at his mother. If there was anything he hated was when his mother cried! It broke his little heart to see his mother in pain. It's one of the reasons he hid behind a mask, so he never had to see her in pain.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Orihime but know this never hit Rukia again got it?"

Naruto could see that his mother went back to the way she was before he was born. The sad little girl that followed orders, never talked back and the one that was weak, naïve, and couldn't defend herself.

They've done it. They've broken his mother and turned her back into that pathetic girl that she once was. Naruto tighten his small fist.

He heard his uncle telling her that she should never disobeyed an order from her superior that she should never hit Rukia and if they tell her to do something she would do it weather she likes it or not.

Orihime nodded her head as her tears fell.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. No one did that to his mom and got away with it.

"And further more-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSTRED!"

Renji turned his gaze to the small boy in front of him.

"What did you say kid?"

"Did I stutter? I said shut. The Fuck. Up You asstared." Renji walked up to Naruto.

"Kid you better be lucky you're a small weak pathetic boy like your adoptive mother otherwise you'd be dead."

That did it. No called his mom a weak pathetic person. Naruto then kicked Renji really hard in the nuts. The lieutenant crouched down and met the boy's cold blue eyes.

Naruto grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer.

"Listen you cock sucker no one talks about her that way while I'm around and for your information I'm not her adoptive son," Naruto looked at his mother and gave her a look.

Orihime nodded her head. She knew what he was going to do and for once she didn't care if they found out or not.

"Let me tell you my name, my _real _name! I'm Naruto Inoue Uzumaki, son of Minato the cero espada and Orihime Uzumaki!"

_I feel that I'm losing all beauty within  
>I can no longer restrain it<br>My strength, it is fading  
>I have to give in<em>

_It's the fear_  
><em>Fear of the dark<em>  
><em>It's growing inside of me<em>  
><em>They won, they will come to life<em>

_Have to save_  
><em>Save my beloved<em>  
><em>There is no escape<em>  
><em>Because my fate is horror and doom<em>

_Long ago, it came to me_  
><em>And ever since that day<em>  
><em>Infected with its rage<em>  
><em>But it ends today<em>

_It's the fear_  
><em>Fear of the dark<em>  
><em>It's growing inside of me<em>  
><em>They won, they will come to life<em>

_Have to save_  
><em>Save my beloved<em>  
><em>There is no escape<em>  
><em>Because my fate is horror and doom<em>

**A/N: LONGEST CHATER I EVER WROTE FOR THIS STORY. Yeah I know that was totally out of character for Soul Society but I needed to think of something that would make both Naruto and Orihime angry at them and that's the first thing that pop into my head. So if anyone's going to flame out for that well there's your explanation on why I did it. Okay I have been thinking long and hard about this…about who is going to be paired up with who…I came to a conclusion…and I decided that I will make this into a Naru/Saku/Nel story…so…yeah that's the main paring I might add Orihime with someone if you can think of someone please tell me. And if you are wondering why I am adding Sakura is simple because I love Narusaku and if you hate this paring then I suggest you stop reading this because like I said I love this paring and NOTHING anyone says is going to change my mind…so that's about it if you want this to continue then leave a review!**

**~Adios :): **


	4. Meetings part 2 truth comes out

**A/N: HEY THERE! Another update! Before I begin I wish to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my rocking bff! LOVE YOU MAGGIE HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY! 3 By the way…SHRINK GIRL! (Inside joke (:)**

**Now as usual I would like to thank those who reviewed! Laughingman97, Passionate-Eyes, RasenShuriken92, nxkris, nightmareblade, ME, Sry no account, Echo Uchiha, Tristan76, Rosa rubicundor Lilo candido, and kihakukage.**

**Laughingman97- =) Also I enjoyed our chat!**

**Passionate-Eyes- =) I finished so I hope you enjoy it!**

**RasenShuriken92- Glad you love it and hopefully this one is as exciting as the last one!**

**Nxkris- Well it still is a crossover, I mean it's only been three chapters and don't worry they are going to Konoha and Naruto is going to be a ninja so please be a little patient k? And don't worry I am planning on have a background check on Orihime in a couple chapters, but to answer your question Orihime isn't a shinigami…but Renji is because he died in a young age (in my story) and became a soul reaper while Orihime is a human, like I said be a little patient and ALL will be revealed! Still I am glad that ur enjoying it!**

**Nightmareblade- Yes sir he definatley knows how to put someone in their place! Someone is going to save them but sadly it isn't Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, or Kenpachi = (And no Minato is not dead…**

**ME- Yeah he did! And glad ur loving it!**

**Sry no account- well…you see I kinda don't like bashing on characters either but as much as I hate it I need someone to be the bad guy at least until we get to the ninja arc THEN I will have other enemies for them ;) AND here's your update!**

**Echo Uchiha- =)**

**Tristan76- YEP that's exactly who's going to help them! And your right Naruto can take both of his parents powers to a new extent but lacks the experience. And thanks for the advice on who was going to help them!**

**Karu-Mekna- =) Sadly Orihime is not going to join the espadas…unless people want her to…NO wait never mind IGNORE THAT!**

**Rosa rubcundor Lilo candido- LOTS of chaos is about to happen! And thanks I was a little worry that I took things too far with that! And I am glad you loved that chapter hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! Hmm…I am still thinking about whether or not if Naruto will destroy Soul Society…**

**Kihakukage- =) **

**Chapter 4: Meetings part 2 Truth comes out**

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
>Until the fight I could not see<br>The magic and the strength of my power  
>It was beyond my wildest dreams<em>

Dark wings, they are descending  
>See shadows gathering around<br>One by one they are falling  
>Every time they just strike us down<p>

Don't you die on me  
>(You haven't made your peace)<br>Live life  
>(Breathe, breathe)<p>

Don't you die on me  
>(You haven't made your peace)<br>Live life  
>(Breathe, breathe)<br>Dark wings, they are descending  
>See shadows gathering around<br>One by one they are falling  
>Every time they just strike us down<p>

_"Let me tell you my name, my real name! I'm Naruto Inoue Uzumaki, son of Minato the cero espada and Orihime Uzumaki!"_

The whole group stared at the boy. Some with confusion others with anger, one person however had one thought going through her head.

_'So I was right wasn't I? You are her son Naruto…"_

Ichigo looked at the boy with an angry look before he busted out laughing.

"Yeah right you really are the son of Minato and Orihime, and I'm the future husband of the queen of England." He said sarcastically.

"Listen kid, just because we were being ass wholes to Orihime doesn't mean you have to lie to people about you heritage."

Naruto gave him a wicked smile. Ichigo looked at him with a look of confusion. Out of nowhere Naruto appeared before Ichigo and head butted him in the stomach! **(If you ever watch Dragon ball Z and saw the episode when Android 18 and Vegeta were fighting for the first time and out of nowhere she head butted him without him seeing her do it then that's what he did to Ichigo) **Ichigo clutched onto his stomach and fell to his knees. The pain in stomach hurt like hell! It felt like all his air supply was cut off because of the stupid boy. Ichigo started to cough a little and saw that he was spitting out blood.

The soul reapers were in aww when they saw this. Nobody saw the boy move, one minute he was standing on the other side of the room the next he was head butting Ichigo!

"But that's impossible!" Rukia turned to look at her friend, "You would never give yourself up like that? Unless…ORIHIME did he…did he rape you?"

As soon as she heard that the orange hair beauty got some sense back into her head, she glared at Rukia; she then got back on her own two feet and whipped away the remainder of her tears.

"Rukia, if Minato-kun would have raped me then I would have told you, if he had touched me in any way I thought was wrong I would have told you, but no! Minato didn't rape me, in fact I offered myself to him and I was able to get pregnant with his child!"

Renji stared at his sister with one look and one look only. It was the same look people gave her when she was in elementary school. Hate.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Renji exploded at the young mother. Orihime would have flinched if she didn't see that coming.

"YOU FUCKING SLEEP WITH A FUCKING ESPADA AND GET PREGNATE BY HIM! THEN YOU DARE HAVE HIS CHILD AND YOU'RE DEFENDING IT?"

She got fed up with her brother's ignorance and yelled right back.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SON AN IT!"

Renji and Orihime were glaring at each other while Naruto was looking for a way to escape without hurting him or his mother. Everyone else was either trying to decide whether or not to attack the young boy. All thoughts were interrupted by the head captain who was…laughing?

The head captain looked at both Naruto and Orihime. This gave the young teenage mother a chill to run up and down her spine. She did not like that look.

"So all along it was your own son that was causing that powerful spiritual pressure wasn't he Orihime-chan. That makes things more interesting."

Orihime looked at him as if he had gone insane. She had a gut feeling that He was up to something and it involved Naruto.

"A child with the powers of a mother who can define the laws of the gods themselves and a father who was the strongest espada in Aizen's army. A very powerful offspring indeed."

"Where are you going with this? You're only nice to someone when you want something, so talk what do you want from me?"

Once again the head captain laughed at the young girl.

"You see Orihime, you provided us with a powerful weapon, and he would be the perfect tool to end Aizen and his army."

Orihime gasped at this. Her son, used as a weapon? Have they lost their mind?

"Of course he will have to be train properly and he would need to be…tied down a bit."

Yep they lost it.

Orihime balled up her fist and glared at the head captain.  
>"No, I refuse to allow my son to be nothing but a tool just so that he can end all your stupid probloms I would rather die than let that happen!"<p>

The head captain looked at the young girl. So she was willing to die for the stupid boy huh? He then looked at Naruto who was also glaring at the head captain. Yammoto needed to think, He needed that boy, if he can just get his hands on it then Aizen and all of Soul Society's enemies would fall before their knees. But that stubborn woman would have any of that. And is she won't allow it then that means that Naruto wouldn't do it. Once again he tried form a plan. Ow what was a small boy's weakness? Once again he looked at Orihime and he remembered how mad Naruto got whenever she got hurt. He remembered when Renji slapped her and insulted her. The old soul reaper's eyes widen just a little bit.

'So that's his weakness.'

Once again he gave the young girl a smile.

"Captain Soi fon…please restrain Orihime Inoue." The next thing she knew Orihime was grabbed by the second captain and shoved against the wall.

"Now bring her to me."

Soi fon did as she was told and ran to the head captain.

"MOM!" Naruto was about to run to his mother side when the head captain held a sword close to Orihime's neck.

"Take one more step and your 'mother' dies." The head captain said.

Naruto's eyes widen. No he was joking…he wouldn't kill his mom…would he?

Naruto took one small step, the head captain pressed the sword's edge closer to Orihime's neck causing her to draw small amount of blood. Naruto stopped his movements as he watched the blood flow down her neck. The small boy had tears running down his face as he watched his mother in pain. Rangiku, Toshiro, Momo, and Kenpachi could see that the small boy was scared for his mother's life. Even if he was the son of the strongest espada, even if he caused Ichigo to bleed, he was still a child. A small child, that didn't want to see his mother get hurt because of him, Momo was getting angrier by the second.

"Captain Yammoto, you're taking this a little too far! This child has done nothing to us and so far he had no reason to attack us! Release his mother and allow them to live." Momo said to the ignorant head captain.

"Captain Hinamori if you wish to continue being a captain then you would stand your ground and be quiet."

Momo was about to shout at him but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't make things harder than they already are." Toshiro said.

Momo shrugged off his shoulder but did as he was told.

Naruto gave her a tiny smile before his eyes went back to his mom. She was looking at him silently begging him not to do anything stupid and just leave her.

Naruto avoid her gaze as he looked at the head captain.

"Please…please don't hurt her…I'll do whatever you want just please…don't hurt my mommy." His little voice sounded dead. Orihime's eyes widen in fear. This was not her care free child; he was not her son, who always sounded so sure of himself, this small boy, he sounded dead and defeated.

Yammoto smiled at the boy.

"Of course not my young boy, I will never harm her, as long as you know your place then I will not hurt her."

Naruto glared at the head captain.

"Yeah you won't hurt her but how do I know you won't order someone else to bring harm on her? I want your word as a captain that no one and I mean no one would lay a hand on my mother. No soul reaper, no captain no one is to harm her. If she gets hurt then the deal's off!" The head captain stared at the small boy, for a kid he was damn smart.

"Very well boy, no harm will come to her, no one, in this room-"

Naruto glared at the head captain.

So he isn't that dumb unlike his mother…

"I promise you that no harm would come to your mother, as long as you follow orders then your mother won't get hurt."

Satisfy with his answer Naruto nodded his head to the head captain.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well you see my dear boy, I would want for captain Mayuri to run some tests on you and see what makes you tick."

"You want him to experiment on me?"

"Precisely"

Naruto looked at his mother and gave her a small smile.

"As long as she stays safe, then we have a deal."

"No Naruto!"

'Don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

Orihime was on the verge of tears. Her son shouldn't be wanting to give up his life for hers.

"Wise dissection Naruto-kun, Mayuri take the small boy to your lab. I want a result on his powers in less than an hour."

Out of nowhere Mayuri, Nemu, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia appeared next to the boy.

Mayuri looked at the small boy and gave him a wicked smile.

"I shall enjoy cutting you and seeing what makes an arrancar child tick."

Naruto had a creepy look on his face.

"Aww man out of everyone you had to send the creepy pedophile to experiment on me! Who knows what he'll do to me?"

Mayuri growled at the kid and ignore the comment while everyone else tried their best not laugh at the 12th captain. Mayuri then did a bounding spell. Naruto's hands were then forced behind his back, to him it felt like some invisible rope was there but at the same time it wasn't. Mayuri kneeled down so he could see the small boy's oceanic eyes.

"I would watch what you're saying boy, your life is in my hands."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said.

"Can we hurry this up; I want to at least have some lunch before this is over." Mayuri shook his head and left the small boy in the hands of the other soul reapers

Renji grabbed the small boy and shoved him. If it wasn't for his reflexes Naruto would have tripped on his two feet. The blond turned to get one last look at his mom. He gave her a reassuring smile. Orihime was about to run to her son when Rangiku appeared before her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"NARUTO!" The young mother struggle against her grip, she screamed she threaten both Rangiku and Naruto but they either ignore her or couldn't hear her. As soon as Naruto was out of sight the lieutenant released the small girl. Orihime fell to her knees. She felt more tears threating to fall and she allowed them to. She felt a hug and she heard voices but she tone them out. Orihime tried to wrapped her mind on what just happen. Naruto, her baby the one she promised herself she would never lose…was going to become a tool for Soul Society.

"Like father, like son."

That seemed to snap some sense into the teenage mother as she looked to meet the eye of Kenpachi.

"Minato…work for Aizen…and now Naruto will be forced to work for us."

By now Orihime was crying like crazy! Kenpachi was right. Minato was forced to work for Aizen and now her son was about to be forced to work for Soul Society. God what a horrible mother she was. She shouldn't have brought him here, she shouldn't have even thought about that. But her stubbernous got to her and she needed to be with her son. Now look at what she's done. Naruto was about to be a slave for them!

Minato-kun…I am so sorry…I failed both you and our son…

**With Naruto**

"So…what do you guys do for fun?" The group ignored the small boy.

"I'm board when can I eat some ramen?" Renji and Ichigo could feel themselves getting even more annoyed then they already where. This boy didn't stop talking ever since they left the meeting room.

"Hey freak with the weird hat when can I eat?" The head captain was about to snap when Nemu placed a small hand on his shoulder. She turned to look at the small boy.

"Naruto-san if you behave then I promise you that we can go and eat whatever you like." Nemu said.

Naruto smiled at her. Rukia resist the urge to gag.

"Captain Mayuri once this is finish then I would take the boy out for ramen."

"Tch do as you please with him as long as he doesn't go back on his word."

Nemu nodded her head and looked at the small boy.

"Naruto if you have any questions please be free to ask me okay?"  
>Naruto smiled at the woman and said.<p>

"Well Nemu-san, am I going to learn Kido?" **(is that how you spell it?) **He said in a curious voice.

Nemu giggled at the small boy and the cute face he put on. Before she could answer Rukia interrupted the pair.

"Kid you already have spiritual pressure that surpass a low espada, consider yourself lucky that the head captain had interest in you and is not planning on killing you or that whore of a mother of yours."

Naruto took a deep calming breath so he wouldn't do anything that would give him away. But that didn't mean he could mess around with them. He remembered something that his mother once told him. This had to work, he needed a distraction and this was the best one.

"Hey Renji, I have a question." Renji glared at the abomination that was the cause of his sister's misbehavior.

"What is it brat?"

Naruto smiled. 'So far so good,'

"Weeelll I was wondering if you ever saw Rukia naked?" The whole group stopped and stared at the small boy who was giving them a cute grin.

"Naruto-san why would you ask something like that?" Nemu asked. Everyone could see that she was blushing madly. Like Momo Nemu thought that Naruto was an adorable kid and like Orihime she thought he was an innocent child.

'Perfect…she thinks I'm a sweet innocent kid…and from the looks of things so does everyone else…(laughs) now time to see if this would work…'

"Well I read in pervy-vizord's book that if a man loves a woman then they see each other naked."

Nemu let out a small breath of air. He was just curious about love…but still why would he want to know about that?

Renji rolled his eyes and said.

"Obvious kid. I mean like you said we love each other."

Naruto nodded his head. Now phase two of his plan.

"So Rukia who did you lose your virginity to? Ichigo or Renji?" This time the whole group turned to look at him.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?"

"Like I said I read one of Shinji-nii-san's books and curiosity got the better of me and Shinji gave me the 'talk' about the birds and the bees."

The group all avoided the kid's gaze. Even Mayuri, hell just because he was half arrancar didn't mean they were comfortable having the sex talk with a five year old.

"Yes I-I-I did ha-ha-have sex…"

'Hmm…judging by the way Renji is looking at Ichigo…he must have been the one…not to mention that she looks kinda…guilty…man this is going to hurt her…but they hurt my mom so there is no time to feel sorry for them…'

"Okay. "

Rukia let out a breath of air. She hoped that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

Naruto then smiled once again and walked up to her. "So...does that mean you love Ichigo more than Renji?"

Rukia glared at the kid.

"What? Of course I don't! Why would you ask that?"

"My mom told me that you should only have sex if you truly love that person, that if you truly care for them then you would wait for them and save yourself for only that one special someone."

Rukia was shock. She knew that was true…but Ichigo was upset…and he needed someone…still that didn't make the pain in her heart ease. She could feel tears at the corner of her eyes and felt like complete shit; as much as she hated to admit it he was right. She should have giving herself to Renji…not Ichigo. Nemu could see that Rukia was struggling not to cry while Ichigo avoid Renji's gaze. Nemu walked to the small boy and kneeled down so that she was at eye level with him.

'Damn that's like the eighth soul reaper that did that!'

"Naruto-san, that isn't any of your business you shouldn't mingle in people's lives…what would Orihime-chan say if she found out?" Naruto flinched. He wasn't ashamed of what he did but he needed to show them that he was upset with himself or they would catch on he was up to something.

Naruto bowed his head in shame and with a childish voice he began to tell half the truth.

"I'm sorry Nemu-chan…it's just that Shinji told me how they treated my mom and after what happen I wanted them to suffer as much as she has."

Nemu smiled at the boy. She rubbed his head and said.  
>"Don't worry Naruto-kun I won't tell on you, your intentions weren't pure…but I can understand why you did it…just promise me you won't do that again."<p>

Naruto looked at her with a sad expression and nodded his head. Nemu smiled and walked back to the captain. If she walked a bit slower she would have heard Naruto's voice and what he said.

"Fools…"

**With Orihime**

"Orihime please eat."

"Orihime would you like to see what Kenny and I learn?"

"Hime, you need to eat."

Orihime ignored the voices of her foster family. Nothing they said or did would make her feel any better. Her son was either being experimented on or worst!

"Inoue-san we need to talk." Orihime slowly turned to look at Uryuu, Chad, and Tatsuki. The tomboy walked up to Orihime and sat down on the bed.

"Orihime…that thing…"

"If all you're going to do is call my son names then please leave me alone."

"Orihime listen! Naruto is half arrancar…just say the word and the head captain can take him off your hands.

"Orihime glared at the tomboy.

"Tatsuki, I don't care, he's my son and I love him! Hell I could have been raped by Minato and I would have still protected him!"

"Orihime-"

"Please leave…I want to be alone and if you say one more bad thing about my son I will kill you." Orihime was full of no emotion that Tatsuki actually believed her. The three friends walked away from her. Chad waited for a while before he spoke the truth to her.

"He'll be alright. If it makes you feel better, I could care less if he was Aizen's or Minato's child…as long as your happy…then I'm okay." Chad then existed out of the room. Orihime dropped the mask and allow herself to cry. She remembered when Minato was training her he told her to never show emotions and if possible allow yourself to become detached from the world. That way you won't feel anything. How she wished that could work with her fragile heart.

**Back to Naruto**

"Man how much longer!"

"Hush your mouth boy, you are not allowed to speak. Besides shouldn't your last conversation been enough?" Mayuri yelled at him.

Naruto smiled. The last conversation made them seal the deal. He had asked Renji and Ichigo why they hated him. Renji said because of his father, Ichigo said the same thing. He was going to kill himself once this was over but he needed this distraction, if they were focus on something else then they won't notice anything at all.

"So you hate me because of my father…not because my mom loves me more than both of you put together and she is willing to die for me?"

They both turned to glare at the boy.

"Listen boy, before you Orihime would have done the same thing only she would have done It in a heartbeat."

"Then why did she do everything in her power to protect me and was able to stand up for herself, but when it came to you two she did nothing but sat back and cried like a lost child?"

Rukia turned and slapped the boy.

"SHUT UP OKAY? NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

'Looks like I strucked another nerve…perfect I am almost done…just a few more steps…'

Naruto nodded his head and continue walking.

Naruto moved his hands around to see if his plan was working.

From the looks of things my shun shun rikka is able to negate the spells of Soul Society…I wonder if mom can do the same thing…guess I'll ask her later…for now I will worry about getting out of here alive!'

Naruto once again wiggle his hands to see that the spell was broken.

Over the past week Naruto took his shun shun rikka to a whole new level. He was able to use his shield to hide his spiritual pressure while simultaneously he was able to reject anything without anyone noticing. The problem with this technique was the fact that there was a small humming noise that if you listen carefully you would be able to hear it. Naruto needed to make sure that his guards were mad at him and ignore everything he did, hell he could have been on fire and they still wouldn't care!

'Naruto-kun it's done shall we inform Orihime-chan?'  
>Another good thing about his shun shun rikka he didn't need the fairies but he could communicate with them and they could tell him if he had succeed or not.<p>

No it's fine I want to save her and make sure she doesn't give me away, no offense but she's the worst actress.'

The fairies couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey kid, are you sure this plan is going to work?"

Positive Tsubaki I know it will! Besides…they messed up the minute they put Nemu as one of my guards!"

Naruto gave a foxy grin and looked up to see Nemu's face.

"Hey Nemu-chan can I ask you something?"

"That depends is it going to be a perverted joke?"

(Laughs) "No."

Nemu turned to look at the boy.

"what?"

"I'm sorry."

Nemu looked confused. She shook her head and thought he was apologizing about his behavior, before she could say anything, she saw a small yellowish orange light she was about to say something when Naruto shouted the two words that would set him free.

"I reject!"

_Don't you die on me  
>(You haven't made your peace)<br>Live life  
>(Breathe, breathe)<em>

Don't you die on me  
>(You haven't made your peace)<br>Live life  
>(Breathe, breathe)<br>Dark wings, they are descending  
>See shadows gathering around<br>One by one they are falling  
>Every time they just strike us down<p>

As they took your soul away  
>The night turned into the day<br>Blinded by your rays of life  
>Gave us the strength we needed<p>

Dark wings, they are descending  
>See shadows gathering around<br>One by one they are falling  
>Every time they just strike us<p>

Dark wings, they are descending  
>See shadows gathering around<br>One by one they are falling  
>Every time they just strike us down<p>

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Well as usual if you guys want this to continue then leave a review…next update June 30!**


	5. trust of a broken angel part 1

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Originally I plan to update on the 30 of June but then my laptop got busted and we fixed it all of my stories got deleated so I had to rewrite them ALL over again and it was not easy, I also was having family issues so I needed to take a break from writing but now everything is cool and Im here to update as usual I would like to thank those who review**

**LaughingMan97, RasenShuriken92, nightmareblade, c im am a dragon, Passionate-Eyes, narutoshamanking, 7 winds, redkama, Karu-Mekna, ME, Tristan76, hokage of dragon, Echo Uchiha, Satsujinki Nanaya, lambtasctic, saya420, hollow-kyuubi, and fusioninferno!**

**LaughingMan97- well you're going to have to wait for a long time for Minato to come ^^ and Minato will be paired up with Orihime**

**RasenShuriken92- your welcome ^^ hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Nightmareblade- he hasn't really master his father's powers yet, he can only do a cero and flash step and he basicly knows how to use Orihime's powers but not that much…**

**C im am a dragon- ^^**

**Passionate-eyes- ^^ yep they are in need for a remodeling =) **

**Narutoshamanking- I was actually thinking about adding a Naruto character with a bleach character anyone has any suggestions? As for his powers…I will have to think about that**

**7 winds- Maybe he will maybe he won't you'll never know…**

**Redkama- ^^ can't kill them…yet…**

**Karu-Mekna- Orihime still has it, Naruto just inherited her powers along with Minato's as well and thank you ^^**

**ME- Renji hates her because…it will be explain in this chapter…kinda of. As for why her friends are listening to the head captain is because of Aizen and their anger of Orihime having Naruto is clouding their judgment sorry guys but Minato is not appearing for a while and when he does…let's just say it will be worth the wait. **

**Tristan76- hmm…you will just have to wait and read on…^^**

**Hokage of dragon- ^^**

**Echo Uchiha- ^^**

**Satsujinki Nanaya- Damn it, I was hoping to surprise people with that chapter oh well and you guys will see how far Soul Society are going to go just to get Naruto…oh and yeah my story doesn't follow the original plot I should have mention that…and yes Aizen is defeated but he isn't locked up ^^**

**Lambtastic- ^^ and no Minato is not coming to save them…yet…**

**Saya420- here is the next chapter hope this was worth the wait ^^**

**Hollow-kyuubi- he'll do something a little worst than break her arm =)**

**Fusioninferno- yeah neither did I but I thought that since neither of them had parents why not make Orihime an overprotective mother towards Naruto!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Okay enough babbling you may read!**

**Chapter 5: The trust of a broken angel part 1: eyes of the deceiver **

_Friends we've been for so long  
>Now true colors are showing<br>Makes me wanna cry, oh yes, it does  
>'Cause I had to say goodbye<em>

By now I should know  
>That in time things must change<br>So it shouldn't be so bad  
>So why do I feel so sad?<p>

How can I adjust  
>To the way that things are going?<br>It's killing me slowly  
>Oh, I just want it to be how it used to be<p>

'Cause I wish that I could stay  
>But in time things must change<br>So it shouldn't be so bad  
>So why do I feel so sad?<p>

You cannot hide the way you feel inside I realize  
>Your actions speak much louder than words<br>So tell me why, oh

By now I should know that

_"Hey Nemu-chan can I ask you something?"_

_"That depends is it going to be a perverted joke?"_

_(Laughs) "No."_

_Nemu turned to look at the boy._

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Nemu looked confused. She shook her head and thought he was apologizing about his behavior, before she could say anything, she saw a small yellowish orange light she was about to say something when Naruto shouted the two words that would set him free._

_"I reject!"_

Nemu turned around and was about to shout for help when the yellow-orange light surround her, trapping her in a dome-like shield. She began to pound on the shield to get someone's attention but the group of soul reapers continued walking and didn't even notice that she and Naruto weren't behind them. Nemu turned around and glare at Naruto. The small boy walked up to her and removed his hands from his back and stood a foot away from her.

"You know when my mom told me about you guys I would have always thought that you were all intelligent beings and could easily guess an enemy's move I mean you guys easily defeated Aizen and those people with the dolls. It's a shame that none of you could have seen this coming." Naruto said as he circled the girl's prison.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto laugh without humor and she did not like the sound of his laughter.

"You see Nemu-chan, all those questions…all those things I did…it was all a distraction."

Naruto placed his hand on the dome. For some reason Nemu wanted to get away from his hand.

"I was rejecting the kido spell that you guys put on me, but you see when I do that it makes…this humming noise that if you listen closely then you would be able to hear it, and with all the silence then I wouldn't be able to escape so I had to put an act, I ask all those stupid questions so the captain would be annoy with me he wouldn't even bother to look at me until we got to the lab. Then Renji and Ichigo came…to be honest all that stuff I said back there…was a lie. My mom never told me that the only thing she told me was if you love someone you would protect them with your life but I twist the words around so Rukia would feel like shit and Renji would be piss and Ichigo would be upset."

Naruto remove his hands from the dome as Nemu glared at the boy she thought was sweet and innocent.

"You knew all the buttons to push, all the things you had to say so they would ignore YOU! You hurt them!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to glare.

"They hurt my mom! They want to use her as a fucking breeding stock and they want me to be their freaking tool!" He shouted at her. He turned his back towards her.

Nemu regretted her words; he was just trying to save his mom.

"It doesn't matter." She heard him say.

Nemu let out a breath of air.

"You know…once you let me out I will have no choice but to inform the head captain of your plan." She said in an emotionless tone.

Naruto turned to look at her.

"Yeah…I was hoping against hope you wouldn't say that…but I guess I have no choice now do I?"

Once again Naruto placed his hand on the shield. Blue eyes met green eyes. Nemu was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it.

"No I don't."

**Naruto's point of view (throughout the rest of this chapter it will only be Naruto's and Normal point of view)**

Once I was done I activated another shield so it would hide my spiritual pressure. I look to see if they even notice anything. Thank Kami they didn't. Damn. I was really hoping she would let me go and wouldn't do anything like open her mouth and tell on me. But I guess you can't trust anyone these days now can you? I turned away from the sight and ran the opposite direction to find my mom.

XxXxX

As soon as I got there I checked to see if anyone was there. Nope the coast was clear. I walked around trying to find any clues were they would have her. I began to search for something anything that would tell me where my mom was.

"She's being held in Shiro-kun's room."

I turned to see Momo-chan. I backed away slowly and got into a fighting stance ready to defend myself. She laughed at me and turned to leave the room.

"I have no intention to hurt you Otōto, in fact I'm here to help you in any way I can."

"Why? You're a soul reaper, Im the arrancar child. Why are you going to help your enemy?"

She chuckled as I called myself the enemy.

"Your wrong Naruto-kun, you're not the enemy and neither is your mother. In fact believe it or not, I like you, you're the first to ever stand up to that bastard Yamamoto, and Ichigo did it once…but that was when your mom was kidnapped and only that one time. I guess I should be glad that for a five year old…anyways like I said your mom is with Toshiro and I suggest you get there before-"

"You knew didn't you?" I interrupted her. She gave me a confusing look. I let out a breath of air.

"You knew I was both hers and Minato's child…didn't you?"

She turned her gaze away from me as if she was afraid to look me in the eye.

"When she came back she was never the same…then come four weeks later she…was happy again…she smiled a lot she became more talkative and…she was her old self everyone thought that she need sometime and she would go back to 'normal' but then we were both heading home one day and she was looking up at the sky and asked me…if I thought the name 'Naruto' was a good name for a child…I looked at her as if she lost her mind…but I just smiled and said yes. She nodded her head in approval and began to rub her stomach…I then heard her whisper _my little kitsune_ and knew right there that she was pregnant with Minato's child."

"How?"

"Minato resurreccion form was _rayo zorro. _**(Lighting fox) **so when she said kitsune I kinda put two and two together. I just waited until she was ready to tell me. And before you ask no I'm not mad at your mom, if I were in her place…I would keep you a secret as well." She gave me a genuine smile. I could see she was telling the truth, so I gave her my famous fox-like grin.

"Thanks Momo-nee-chan!" I quickly ran out of the room and ran to my mother.

**Normal point of view**

As soon as he was gone Momo broke down crying, it was so hard keeping a straight face and smiling at him. She just felt…disgusted with herself! How could she have done that? She was so…so…STUPID! Once Orihime found out she will hate her! No once Naruto found out…he'll…he'll…she didn't even want to know what he'll do once he found out. Toshiro will be mad but he'll get over it at least she hoped he …that gave her no right to do that.

"Naruto…Orihime…please, please forgive me." She whisper to herself. She whipped her tears and left the room, unaware of the small boy that was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

**Naruto's point of view**

I was half way out when I heard crying. Was that Momo crying? Wonder whats up I was about to go and see if she was okay but I had a gut feeling that I was the cause of her tears. I ran as fast as possible and walked up without being detected and was hanging from the ceiling. I heard her saying something I listen carefully to hear her say.

"Naruto…Orihime…please, please forgive me." She then walked out the room whipping her tears. I jumped off and landed on my feet. Okay now that was weird. And what the freak did she mean by that? Whatever she did she feels really bad about it. She must have done something that would make both me and my mom hate her…I'll worry about that later. Right now I have to focus on finding my mom. I closed my eyes and focus on her spiritual pressure…found her. Now time to get her and get the hell out of here.

**Normal point of view/with Mayuri and the rest of Naruto's guards**

After what seem like forever they finally arrived at the lab.

"Okay boy we're-"

Mayuri and the others turn to see no one! Not Nemu or that little runt!

"What the hell? Where did they go?" He asked no one in particular.

How could this have happen how could he escape without anyone realizing it? I mean all he did was talk and talk so when it got quiet you can imagine the relief they felt after all he did annoyed them to…death…

"Ahh FUCK!" The three soul reapers looked at the captain and were shock to see him face palm his forehead.

"How could I have not seen this coming? How could that little punk out smart me? Captain of twelfth company?"

"Captain what's wrong what did that little brat do?" Renji asked.

"He out smarted me." He growled.

"How?"

"He kept asking us annoying questions…he wanted us to get mad at him…that's why he kept pushing our buttons. Well mainly Rukia's but he saw that if he bugged her with the right questions then he would annoy not only her but you two as well. He was killing two birds with one stone."

"Captain I'm still confused…are you saying that Naruto wanted us to hate him?" Renji asked.

"Yes. He was planning something but he knew that we would be having our undivided attention on him so he needed to distract us. He got to me by asking idiotic questions that even the substitute soul reaper could answer! He got to Rukia by asking her those questions about giving herself to Ichigo. He knew you would be consume with guilt that you wouldn't care what he did, as for those two"-he points at the two males-"he knew that Renji would be mad at Ichigo and he would be questioning his feelings about you and Ichigo would be questioning his friendship with the both of you and how he messed up. Not only that but when he asked you both about Orihime he knew that would seal the deal. He knew that you would be ignoring him and so will I."

They all looked mad. Out smarted by a…a however old he is! Damn this was way worse than being outsmarted by Ichigo's sisters. At least you can tell when they were planning something! Mayuri walked to his lab and activated the alarm. One thing did bother him…why Nemu? Out of everyone why would he attack Nemu? Once again he hit himself with his hand.

'_That damn brat…he knew that there are times when I don't care what happens to her! If he attacked either one of us we would have figure it out that he was up to something. Not only that but he needed her trust so he wouldn't look suspicious either. Damn he had it all planned out! He made the head captain gain his trust so Orihime could be safe then he would annoy us to death and once that was done he would attack someone and then he would run save his mom and leave. Although one thing does bother me…how did he escape?'_

"Mayuri do you think he could have inherited Orihime's powers?" Rukia asked.

"That could be the case…but if he inherited Orihime's powers then that means…"

Everyone's eyes widen in realization. Damn that brat if he got her power to reject then what other powers did he get not only from her but from Minato as well.

**Back with Naruto/Naruto's point of view**

Three…two…one…

There went the alarm

There went the hell butterflies. I jumped and grabbed one. Thank Kami that Mom took me to the park when I was way younger and I always loved catching butterflies. I open my palm and began to reject its existence. As soon as that was done I counted them. Hmm…not counting the one I caught there where only eleven. I'm guessing they were only supposed to warn the captains. Okay Naruto each captain is at least six miles away from where you stand. The hell butterfly that you destroy was the one for the head captain, I needed to switch the message but how the hell do I do that? Okay think Naruto…you can't change the message but maybe you can do something else. I activated the shun shun rikka and attack the butterflies. Unlike my mom I can separate it into more than one. SO you can guess how many I did. I smiled as they were either attacked or rejected from existence. Now to go and-

"_Captains I regret to inform you that the hollow child has escape hell butterflies were sent but where soon found to be destroyed. We have reason to believe it was the hollow brat, if you see him then bring him back also, where ever Inoue is bring her somewhere that the stupid brat doesn't know about!"_

Damn IT! Fuck my life! Fucking ass-wholes! I really need to stop hanging out with Hyiori.

I got up and ran as fast as I could to my mom. Man I just hope I could get there in time.

XxXxX

I have never ran so fast in my entire life! They already started to send some of the lackeys after me, I was glad that my mom, the vizords, and would play hide-and-seek and all those other games at the park or in the warehouse. I never told them but I used our 'play time' to increase my training. Every time we played tag I would use that to increase my speed, hide-and-seek, my stealth mode, and all those other games like soccer, football, or any other sport that involve physical contact, would be for my fighting skills. Good thing to because even with me hidding my spiritual pressure they couldn't find me.

I could already sense her spiritual pressure which meant they haven't moved her…but wait did that mean they would know I was heading over there and was heading for a trap? Damn. Okay think. I sat in a louts position and began to mediate and think this through.

Okay they know I have escaped, they know I would go searching for my mom. What they don't know is I have a mental link with mom's little fairies, that's it! I would contact the fairies and see what is going on.

Once again I began to take deep breaths and relax every bone in my body.

"_Naruto-kun?"_

Ayame? Great hopefully she can help me.

'_Ay where are you guys?'_

"_Oh Naruto-kun are you alright? We just heard the alarm Orihime was about to have a panic attack if it wasn't for Shun'o telling her that you knew what you were doing she would have lost it!"_

"_Ayame I-"_

"_And Lily is running around saying if they hurt you in any way she is going to get out and ruin this place-_

"_AYAME!"_

I hate yelling but she needs to calm down.

"_Yes?"_

"_Ayame where are you guys? Are you still with Toshiro and them?"_

"_How did you know we were with Toshiro?"_

"_Momo told me anyways that's not important what is important is, are you guys still with him?"_

"_Yes we are."_

"_Okay Im on my way if something happens contact me immediately okay?_

"_Sure thing Naruto. Would you wish for me to inform anyone else?"_

"_No right now I don't want anyone to know that I am talking to you. Is that clear?"_

"_But of course Naruto."_

"_But…tell my mom that Im okay and not to worry about me k?"_

_Sure thing."_

As soon as she said that I caught off the link and ran to were my mom was.

**With Orihime**

"Hime please calm down." Tatsuki said.

Orihime continue to walk back and forth. She heard the message but she knew they weren't going to move her and was starting to get scared. Naruto was going to get hurt if he got caught. Wait what if he did get caught and they are hurting him in the worst possible way? Orihime ran to the door and was about to escape but someone stopped her.  
>"Going somewhere hime?"<p>

Rukia's older brother said.

"Where is my son? What have you done to Naruto?"

"The hollow child has escape as of right now Soul Society is looking for him. Once they find him he will be locked up until further notice."

Orihime was about to shout when Ayame interrupted her.

"_Orihime-chan, don't worry about him. Naruto is safe he is on his way."_

With her reassurance Orihime looked at Byakuya and said.

"If they harm him I will kill you." She turned her back and sat down on the bed. She brought her knees closer to her chest and hugged them and began to think of all the times she spent with her little boy.

_Flashback three months ago_

_Orihime was at the park with Naruto. She decided to take Naruto away from Karakura town and headed to the country side for some r&r. Naruto was running to the jungle gym and began to play on the monkey bars. _

"_Look Mommy Im a monkey."_

_Orihime gave a small chuckle._

"_A cute monkey at that." The two smiled at each other and continue to play for the rest of the day._

_A week later_

_Orihime came back from a long day of work. Man she hated Saturdays, people would always come to the bakery for the stupidest things and it was all on short notice. She took off her shoes and head to the living room. There she saw Naruto sitting on the couch watching another Freddy Kruger movie. He must love those movies if he was always watching them when she wasn't home._

"_Naruto, you know you're too young to be watching those types of movies." She said with an amusement tone. _

"_But mom this is the last one and Pervy-vizard finally found it." He said without moving his eyes from the TV. Orihime shook her head and join her son on the couch were they watched the movie in peace._

_End of Flashback_

"That kid is smart."

Everyone in the room looked up to see Ichigo and the rest of them that were supposed to take Naruto to the lab.

"I must say Orihime that boy knew what he was doing didn't he?" Renji said with venom in his voice.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with us Orihime. You told him all about me and Ichigo didn't you?" Rukia shouted in her face.

Orihime was still confused until she said the words me and Ichigo.

"_So Naruto played with your minds. Guess he got that from his father."_

"So you did tell him didn't you?" Renji hissed with anger.

Now it was Orihime's turn to laugh without humor.

"No Renji you see Naruto knows what buttons to push and he knows how to get under peoples' skin. He is good when it comes to manipulating someone. In fact if I had to guess it was all of you guys that told him all he needed was the information, and the body language and his brain would come up with an escape plan that would let him go without any of you noticing." Her voice was full of pride knowing that her little boy was able to fool the smartest captain without even trying.

"Well then I guess we should wait for the little brat to come." Mayuri said.

Orihime felt her heart sinking to the ground.

"What?"

Mayuri chuckled at her reaction.

"You see girl your _son _is on his way here and once he gets here we will grab him and take him to the lab. There we will erase his memories of you and make him think he worked for us all his life."

"Wait that message…you knew he wouldn't listen and knew that he would come here instead!"

"Of course girl, if we moved you he would follow you and that would give him time to come up with another plan, so if he knew we would move you then all his mind would be focus on saving you, so we won't be moving you but once he gets here we will use you as bait and grab him."

The mother's eyes widen in fear  
>"You can't do that!"<p>

"We can and we will," This time it was Byakuya that answer her.

"Rukia and the rest will stay here while the captains will wait outside for him."

"NO! Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Renji appeared behind her and grabbed both of her arms and threw her to the bed that was in the room.

"If we sense him we will inform you."

With that said the captains exist out of the room. Leaving a broken mother to cry for her son.

Tatsuki had half a mind to yell at the captain but decided against it. She walked to Orihime and whisper in her ear.

"Orihime Im sorry, I can see that you love that boy more than your life." Orihime lifted her head with her hands supporting her as she looked at her straight in the eye.

"I DO!" She didn't bother staying quiet.

"Well I am with you and Chad on this, I can see he loves you as well and if hes able to make you smile then I can honestly say that I don't care what he is as long as you're happy." She said with a smile. Orihime couldn't help but give her a small smile another person who was able to except her son for who he is not what he is. If only…if only Orihime hadn't forgiven Tatsuki so easily if only she had ignore her then maybe she could have save herself and Tatsuki all the heartache and pain that was to come.

**In the human world**

Yorichi was currently glaring at Kisuke. He refused to open a garganta to Soul Society for her.

"Why won't you open it?" She shouted at the shopkeeper.

"Yorichi-chan…"

"I made a promise to her Kisuke! I promised her no harm would come to Orihime! For seventeen years I manage to keep that promise until now! Now are you going to open it or am I going to have to force you to open it? Or do you simply not care about her daughter?"

Now it was Urahara's turn to yell.

"Of course I care! You're not the only one that made a promise to her that day! It's one of the reasons why I didn't let her fight in the war! She could have died! If it wasn't for the fact that she had Minato to protect her who knows what could have happen to her?"

The purple hair beauty could see that he meant it. But if he wanted to keep his promise to her then he would have to let her go. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We made a promise to protect Orihime and her loved ones whether we like it or not that boy is someone she loves more than anyone in this world, and hes her son; we have to save them."

Kisuke glared at her.

**Soul Society/Naruto's point of view**

I was half way there to where they had my mom when I stopped in my tracks. They haven't moved my mom at all. That meant that they were planning to ambush me! I smirk, so they think they can fool me? I could use this to my advantage though. Let's see what this devious mind of mine can come up with. Hmm…I GOT IT! Soul Society is going to have to do some HUGE construction once Im done with it. **(Originally I plan to stop here but I figured I owed you guys for the long wait.)**

I began to close my eyes and contact my mom's fairy.

**With Orihime**

Orihime was getting more annoyed than she had her entire life. The two captains enter the room after discovering that Naruto was probably on his was here. Apparently everyone wanted to know just what kind of powers Naruto had.

"Can he reject like you?" Uryuu asked.

"Go get fucked," was her reply.

"Does he have both yours and Minato's powers?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"Hmm…let me think…oh yeah the answer is go to hell."

"Orihime is this the way mom taught you how to behave in front of your elders?" She glared at Renji. He knew he hit a sweet spot there Orihime loved their mother and when she died she didn't take it so well.

"Mom taught us to protect the ones we love and to put them before our own selfish needs and that's what Im doing. Protecting my son."

"That thing is not your son."

Orihime glared at him and turned her back towards them.

Byakuya was about to continuing questioning the girl when a loud scream interrupted them.

**Naruto's point of view**

In a matter of seconds Lily appeared before me.

"Naruto-kun, you're alright!" She hugged my cheek and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's good to see you too Lily-chan."

"What are you doing here? This was not part of our plan." I smiled at the little fairy who became a second mother to me.

"You see Lil I have another plan but I need your help." She smiled mischievously and nodded her head. I told her my plan.

"Naruto Uzumaki that plan is going to destroy half of Soul Society! I LOVE IT!"

I knew she would, out of all mom's fairies Lily loved big explosions. I nodded my head in agreement; I look to see a soul reaper from squad six approaching my destination. Perfect, a little closer and NOW!

I jumped from my hidding spot and grabbed her from the neck, but before I could do anything she started screaming for help.

I quickly shut her up by punching her in the stomach. I really hated doing this but I had no choice and I needed to save my mom before they did do something to her.

I did another shield and did what I had to do.

**Normal point of view**

Renji grabbed Orihime by her hand and lead her outside with everyone following the source of the scream. By the time they got there they were surprised to see a girl from squad six lying on the ground unconscious. What scared them the most was that the girl's skin was old and wrinkly and was greyish as well, in the center of her stomach was a whole as if something tried to claw its way out of her stomach. Everyone that was present glared at Orihime who was staring at the girl with a mix look of surprise and praise.

"_Naruto…is this what you've been up to when I wasn't home?"_

"Hey I asked you a question." Mayuri asked. Orihime snapped out of her daze and gave a 'huh' sound.

"I said is this that hollow child's doing?"

Before Orihime could answer they heard a loud shout.

"Cero!"

Everyone turned to see an orange light heading towards them. The group of Soul reapers jumped out of the way. Smoked clouded everyone's vision as they tried to move away from it. "Make sure he doesn't get to Orihime, if Im right that is who he would go after!" someone shouted. Renji had a firm grip on Orihime knowing that the brat would come after them. The smoke started to clear and Renji could see that everyone was on the ground trying hard to get up but their bodies refuse them to move. The red head saw Rukia on the ground holding her hand in pain. He could see it was the hand that was used to slap Naruto. Renji could see that it was bleeding!

"RUKIA!"

He ran to his girlfriend forgetting about his sister. "Rukia are you okay?" He said as he crouched down and pulled her to his lap.

"Re-Renji…my ha-hand…" He took her arm and saw that her right arm was completely cut off!

"Next time you slap me I'll cut off the entire thing along with the other hand." Renji turned to see Naruto next to Orihime.

"What the hell did you do to them?" He asked anger in his voice. The boy looked rather annoyed as if he explain this a million times already.

"I'll put it in a way your tiny brain can understand, I drained half of their spirit energy, right now they have the spiritual pressure of an ordinary human, and if I increase my spiritual pressure it would kill them. How I did it…I 'll let you figure that on your own." He grabbed his mom and flash stepped away from the soul reapers. Drain them of their spiritual pressure? Is that even possible? Renji continue to hold onto Rukia until she calmed down. He could sense that Unohana was on her way along with everyone else. He had time to think. Once again the kid outsmarted them. He knew what they were planning hell he would bet his life he knew before they did, the cero he used was to create smoke so it he could use it as camouflage but instead of going after Orihime like they all thought he went straight for the others and he attacked them instead. If he went for Orihime then he could have still escape but then they would go after them so he took down the others to make sure they were out of the way. Not only that but somehow Renji knew that Naruto wanted them to hear that scream so they could come running out, that way he wouldn't have to waste energy going in the building knowing he would hurt Orihime.

"Renji!" He looked up to see Ikkaku Yummichika and Kenpachi.

"What the hell happen here?" Kenpachi asked as he saw Ichigo, the three humans, Byakuya, and Rukia lying on the ground trying to remain conscious.

"That brat did this! He said he drain them of their energy! What the hell did he mean by that!"

"What he said," they all turn to see Unohana.

"The boy has his mother's ability to reject things. I am guessing that he took her powers to a whole new level a level even she has yet to reach. Let's not forget that his father was the strongest espada in Aizen's army, if you put those two together you get a powerful offspring, the head captain wasn't lying when he said that Naruto can be a powerful weapon. Naruto is a threat, yes, he was able to outsmart four adults, not only that but he came up with an amazing plan in a matter of seconds. That boy is not to be taken lightly, we were fools to underestimate him, he on the other hand knew better. Not because of Orihime, but because he knew that if we found out we would either kill him or try to get him to come over to our side. Not even for a second did he let his guard down, he was always ten steps ahead of us, and we really are fools for thinking that he was a sweet innocent boy." She said.

"How? He's just a small kid!"

"You are correct Ikkaku, but unlike us, he knew what he was doing, he knew that if we attacked his mom he would be force to join us. He tricked the head captain so he could make sure nothing bad happen to Orihime until he could get her out safely."

"But why wait until he got the head captain's approval? Why not take her right there?"

"Use your head boy," Kenpachi growled at the litunent.

Renji thought about and he finally got it. The boy could have taken down half of them but if they attack Orihime then he would be powerless. Damn! Renji got up and faced Unohana.

"Take care of them." He got up and headed to Orihime and Naruto. Kenpachi had the sickest feeling that Orihime was about to make a disition that could cost her, her life.

**With Naruto and Orihime**

Both mother and son were panting for breath as they came across a clearing. Naruto suggested that they used their shields to hide their spiritual pressures and Orihime agreed without hesitation. The two were sitting on the ground. Orihime looked at Naruto and ran to him and hugged him with all the strength she posed.

"My sweet baby you don't ever scare me again do you hear me? Don't ever do that again if you do so help I'll put you through so much pain you will be wishing you were in a Kruger nightmare you got that?" Naruto nodded his head knowing he would rather face a nightmare than his mom's anger.

"Good. Im so glad you're safe my little kitsune." Naruto returned the hug and told her.

"Don't worry about it mama, it was easy to escape I mean they messed up the minute they put Nemu as one of my guards." Orihime agreed with him, She could tell that all the females (except Rukia) thought that Naruto was innocent yep they messed up with that.

"What happen please explain to me what you did in order to escape?" Naruto and Orihime pulled away from their hug and stared into each other's eyes.

"Where to begin?" He asked more to himself than her.

**Naruto's point of view**

I looked into my mom's blue eyes that were similar to mines. I decided to start at the beginning.

"Well I kinda used Nemu," As soon as I said that she pulled me into a small hug.

"She was one of the few people that believed that I was a sweet kid so I used that to my advantage and made her think I was one. After I gained her trust and made everyone pissed off with me I attacked her with one of my shields and trapped her inside one. We had a little argument about my choices, anyway after that she told me that once I released her she would have no choice but to tell the head captain about me…I was hoping she would do the opposite but she proved me wrong, I had no choice but…I kinda…sort of…rejected her existence." Mom pulled away from me and gave me a look of confusion.

"You…rejected…her existence?"

I nodded my head.

"Mom our powers…we can reject things, make look as if it never happen, we have the ability to define the gods themselves. We can heal broken limbs, reject an attack, or give life; I mean you should know that from Meloly and Loly. But what people don't know is that we can reject someone's existence. We can simply take away their lives and make it seem as if they never lived. Anyways after I got rid of her I used another shield to hide my spiritual pressure and ran to the place we meet them. When I got there no one was there except Momo-chan, she was the one who told me where to find you, so as soon as I had that information I ran towards you. Of course by the time I was half way there the alarm went off. I had to go into hidding which was easy for me since I activated my shield, after that I contact Ayame and she filled me in on what was happening. Once I knew you were safe I formed a plan to get you without hurting you, so I preform that little stunt that you saw and before you ask yes the girl screaming was part of my plan."

"How did you defeat her?"

"Well simply put I drained her."

"You drained her? How? And when did you learn how to do this?" She asked me.

"Mom no offense but Im always by myself, you don't honestly think that I just sit around and watch TV now do you?" judging by her sheepish expression that's exactly what she thought I did. I patted her cheek and offered her a warm smile as a small laugh escaped my lips at her expression.

"Right so anyways like I was saying while I was training one day I found out that not only could I reject someone's existence but I could also drain their life force or their spiritual pressure. Our powers allow us to take their life away from them, it also allows me to drain them of either their life or spiritual pressure, since Im half hollow, and it allows me to make it my own. And before you ask yes that is exactly what I did to her and those soul reapers. Of course they should be grateful I didn't suck out their life force as well." My mom looked to be deep in thought like she wanted to say something but was to afraid. Finally she opened her mouth and asked.

"That's how you feed isn't it?"

I didn't need ask what she meant by that, I nodded my head to show her I knew what she meant.

"All the hollows that Urahara told us that disappeared when they enter the realm of the living, you drained them of their powers."

"Yes, it was the only way for me to feed. The formula that Shinji gives me doesn't work, in fact it makes my hunger worse so whenever a hollow attacks I locate it and drain it before anyone else gets to it." A part of me was afraid to know what my mom was thinking, would she be mad at me? Or disappointed in me? All my fears were washed away when she gave me a sincere smile.

"Well at least we know why you're never hungry except for ramen." We both shared a laugh. This felt right; this is how I wanted it to be just me and my mom. No hollows, no soul reapers, no weirdness just the two of us. Sadly nothing can ever last forever.

"How sweet the hollow brat and the whore are sharing a moment." We both turned and saw my uncle her brother, Renji.

**Normal point of view**

How hard was it to find a hollow brat and his mom? It should be easy, how wrong he was! He forgot that the hollow brat could take those damn powers of his to a whole new level which meant he could hide both his and his mom's spiritual pressure, or he could hide his and Orihime could hide hers. He was going to go with the first choice. Orihime was a weak girl. She could never do something like that. He was about to give up when he heard a small laugh. He knew that laugh, it was Naruto's. He ran to the source. He spotted them having a conversation, he decided to listen in on it, maybe he could get some information on the hollow brat.

"Right so anyways like I was saying while I was training one day I found out that not only could I reject someone's existence but I could also drain their life force or their spiritual pressure. Our powers allow us to take their life away from them, it also allows me to drain them of either their life or spiritual pressure, since Im half hollow, and it allows me to make it my own. And before you ask yes that is exactly what I did to her and those soul reapers. Of course they should be grateful I didn't suck out their life force as well." His eyes widen in fear. That brat was able to all that? What else was he able to do?

"That's how you feed isn't it?" Feed? Oh right half arrancar.

The brat nodded his head.

"All the hollows that Urahara told us that disappeared when they enter the realm of the living, you drained them of their powers." Said Orihime. He glared at both of them even though they couldn't see him. Naruto continued.

"Yes, it was the only way for me to feed. The formula that Shinji gives me doesn't work, in fact it makes my hunger worse so whenever a hollow attacks I locate it and drain it before anyone else gets to it."

"Well at least we know why you're never hungry except for ramen." They shared a laugh. This angered Renji. He felt discussed with Orihime, how can she feel so calm about this? He decided that enough was enough. He came out of his hidding spot.

"How sweet the hollow brat and the whore are sharing a moment." They both got up from their spot. Orihime got in front of Naruto and he hid behind her leg. Once again this anger Renji, the whore was planning on protecting him with her life.

'_Jealous now are we Renji-san?'_

'_No! I hate her for what she's done!'_

_Then why do you feel like crying? Face it Renji-san the only reason why you hate the boy is because he speaks the truth…you envy the fact that he has a special place in your sister's heart and she is willing to stand up to you and everyone else to protect him…when it came to you and her friends…_

Renji ignored the voice and faced his sister and his 'nephew'. Orihime wanted to get out of here without anyone getting hurt. She decided to beg and hope that her brother would be nice enough to let both of his flesh and blood leave in one piece.

"Renji…please, just let us go and we won't bother you or Soul Society again." She tried reasoning with him, hoping to get out of here without harming Naruto.

The red head laugh without humor.

"Really hime? You expect me to leave without hurting that brat? He hurt Rukia and for that he has to pay." Renji unsheathed his sword and took his usual stance.

"If that's the case then I have no choice. Naruto use your shun shun rikka and put a shield to protect yourself." She said. Naruto gave her a look of disbelief.

"But Mom-"

"No buts Naruto, this is between me and my brother." Naruto could see the determination in her eyes and he couldn't help but agree with her.

"Alright mom. I reject." A orange shield was placed in front of him. Renji couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Really hime, you're going to fight me?"

"Yes, if you want my son then you're going to have to get through me. Also its time I should you just how strong I have gotten.

Renji smirked at her.

"Very well hime. Just don't cry when I kill both you and your son."

Orihime ignored him and got into her own stance. This is it. It was time for her to show him that she was no longer that weak little girl, she was ready to show him and everyone just how strong she really was.

_That in time things must change  
>So it shouldn't be it shouldn't be so bad<br>So why do I feel so sad?_

By now I should know  
>That in time things must change<br>So it shouldn't be so bad  
>So why do I feel so sad?<p>

By now, by now I should know  
>That in time things must grow<br>And I had to leave you behind  
>So why do I feel so sad?<br>If it couldn't be that bad  
>Tell me why<p>

By now I should know  
>That in time things must change<br>So it couldn't be so bad  
>So why do I feel so sad?<p>

Why do I feel so sad?  
>Why do I feel so sad?<p>

Why does it feel so bad inside  
>When I realize that you gotta feel it, feel so sad<p>

**A/N: well there you have it. As usual if you want this story to continue then you will have to leave me a review. Okay now onto my announcement my sister Tere is my beta reader and while she was reading this she suggested that I should have a prequel to this story. She said that it would be better to do that then to add a chapter on Orihime and Minato cause if I do that then I would still be leaving out a lot of things so I am going to let you guys chose go to my profile and vote whether or not you guys want a prequel to this story oh and if you guys all vote yes know that I will work on both of the stories at the same time so yeah. Now since I kept you guys waiting for a long time I will leave you guys with a sneak preview on what's to come**

Orihime bit down hard on his arm, Renji punched her over and over again telling her to let go of him. Naruto could see the tears falling from his mom, his own tears began to fall as well,

"Mommy please don't die," he whispered softly hopping she didn't hear him. But she did hear him which made her bite even harder on Renji. The red head was getting tired of this he grabbed his sword and stabbed her on the side of her stomach. This caused Orihime to gasp from the pain releasing his arm. As soon as he was free Renji slapped Orihime, she skidded across the ground landing across the field. Renji growled at her, he charged at her with his sword aim high.

"MOM!"

Before he could kill her someone grabbed his sword. His eyes widen to see who it was…

**Well there it is review and tell me what you think Goddess of Night out ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Why does faith hate us?

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's time for the brother and sister fight! Hopefully this is a good one I am not that good when it comes to writing fight scenes so please tell me what you think ^^ As usual I would like to thank those who review**

**Shunshinking, ryanshadow19, nightmareblade, LaughingMan97, Passionate-eyes, Tristan76, hokage of dragon, Echo Uchiha, fusioninferno, ElementalMaster16, Satsujinki Nanaya ^^**

**Shunshinking- Trust me that will be coming up really soon! Hmm…if they did kill her I would say they wouldn't last long as for her mother…sorry can't say but trust me you will be surprise!**

**Ryanshadow19- Thank you ^^ hope you enjoy this one!**

**Nightmareblade- yep and the long wait is over someone is going to save them but I have this feeling that no one will be that surprise…I hope ^^;**

**LaughingMan97- CLIFFHANGER YES!**

**Passionate-eyes- Naruto: Uncle Renji is going to get his ass whopped! Me: he sure as hell is!  
><strong> 

**Tristan76- Orihime can't take her powers to the same level as Naruto but she can do other stuff which will be shown as for Naruto he can't open a garganta because he hasn't mastered his father's powers yet. As for the energy he takes it does has its draw backs. If he takes too much he will die since his body can't handle all that power, and thanks! I was glad you gave me the idea though ^^. And yes if someone stronger than him can break it but they will be weaken, and here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Hokage of dragon- glad to hear that! Hope you enjoy**

**Echo Uchiha- ^^**

**Fusioninferno- ^^**

**Elementalmaster16- Yo here is your update enjoy ^_^**

**Satsujinki Nanaya- Yes he is an experience Aizen isn't he? Trust me everyone is going to suffer! Don't worry Renji will suffer in a horrible way…^^**

**Okay people I have something to say before I begin, I really hope you are okay with NaruSaku because that is one of the main paring of this story, yes there will be Nel/Naru but it will mostly be NaruSaku I already had a review that said they do not like this paring, well I am sorry but that is the paring and like I said if you do not like it then you don't have to read this, k? Well enough of me and my mouth let's continue shall we?**

**P.s. Thanks Tere for the help and thanks for the awesome birthday party yesterday! LOVE YOU TO DEATH SIS! **

**Now we can continue ^^**

**Chapter 6: Why does faith hate us?**

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
>Understand that I need to<br>Wish that I had other choices  
>than to harm the one I love<em>

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying  
>You know that there's no denying<br>I won't show mercy on you now  
>I know, should stop believing<br>I know, there's no retrieving  
>It's over now, what have you done?<em>

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<br>Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<em>

_What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done now?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done now?<em>

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
>Would you mind if I tried to?<br>'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
>You carry hate that I don't feel<br>It's over now  
>What have you done?<em>

_What have you done now?_

**11 years ago Karakura cemetery**

"Mama? Mama? MAMA!"

A little six year old girl was crying her eyes out. She was currently hugging her older brother as if he was her life line. He was trying to calm her down but it was to no avail. The poor thirteen year old didn't know what to do. He too was upset that his mother died and he also wanted to roll up to a ball and cry his eyes out. He too wanted someone to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But the world was a cruel place. It did not care that a six and thirteen year old were now on their own without a parent or guardian to watch over them. He tighten his grip on her. The little girl lifted her head to look at her older brother. She could see that he was struggling not to cry. Realization hit her, she was being selfish she thought that she was the only one suffering but she was horribly wrong. Renji loved their mother as much as she did. He wanted to cry but she could see that he was being strong for her sake. Orihime bit her lip so she wouldn't cry anymore. Renji could see that his baby sister bit her lip to stop its trembling; he could see that she finally realize that it hurt him to that their mother died.

"Its okay hime…I'm still here and I promise you I will never leave you. I will always protect you."

Orihime's own gripped tighten on her brother's shirt.

"Renji?" both kids turn to see Mr. Kurosaki.

"Yes?"

"Please come with me I wish to speak with you and the police have a few things they wish to talk to you about." Renji nodded his head.

"I will be back, stay here k?" The little orange hair girl nodded her head as she watched her brother and Mr. Kurosaki walk in another room. Ichigo was standing in the next room. He saw that the little girl was struggling not to cry. Ichigo felt sorry for her he couldn't understand her pain. His mom meant the world to him; if he lost her he would be devastated. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to be nice to her. He was about to walk up to her when she turn and walk outside. He should stop her, it was raining, but he knew she needed to go and be alone for a while. He turned and walked inside the same room his father and the red head walked in, looking back at it Ichigo wished he stopped Orihime from leaving the building, maybe if he stopped her Orihime wouldn't have to suffer a truth so painful it might break her already fragile heart.

It was raining but did she care? No not really. Orihime could feel her body moving on its own struggling to remain awake. The little girl dragged her feet to the place where they buried her mother. As she looked up her baby blue eyes widen. Four strangers where surrounding the grave. They were dressed in weird clothes. There were two women and two men. She could see that they had tear marks on their faces and Orihime knew it wasn't due to the rain. She studied them closely; she could see that one of the women had dark skin and long gorgeous purple hair that fall loosely to her mid back. She saw that she was wearing a yellow bandana on her head; there was a strange symbol on it, from what she could see it looked like a leaf. Actually now that she saw it all of them were wearing it. One of the men who had grey hair that was defying gravity had covering his eye, the other man was a blond and he had his headband tied around his arm, the last figure the woman who had a lighter shade of purple tide in a ponytail, grey eyes, and look like a someone not to be taken lightly, had it wrapped around her forehead.

She took small cautious steps and hid behind a tree.

"You know it isn't nice to be spying on someone," One of them said. Busted, she got out of her hidding spot and walked a little closer to them.

"He-he-hello." She said in a nervous voice. The four figures nodded their heads to her. She turned to look at the grave, her mother was dead, she couldn't help but cry but she needed to be strong for Renji for her brother. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the man with grey hair giving her a look of understanding, she couldn't see much of his face due to the fact that the rest was covered by a mask.

"Holding back your tears does not make you strong, letting them out will dull the pain, you won't forget it but you will be able to be strong." Without thinking Orihime turned around and wrapped her arms around his legs. The man picked her up and comfort her as best as he could, he wasn't use to showing his emotions but for her sake he would do it, just this once.

"Why did she have to die? She shouldn't have to die!" She cried on the man's shoulder, for a few seconds Orihime pretended that this man was her father and he was here for her.

The women came up to her and rubbed her back. The other man just continued to stare at the grave.

"It's okay Orihime everything will be alright little hime." Orihime looked at them and gave a weak smile; the man put her down and rubbed her head. She couldn't help but let out a cute giggle.

The woman with the purple hair that was tied in a ponytail said in a soothing tone, the kind of tone a mother would use to comfort her child.

"Everything will be alright Orihime,"

The little girl nodded her head. They all gave her a sweet smile, which she return. Orihime then heard someone calling her, she turn to see Renji and Ichigo running towards her. When they caught up to her Renji looked worried and relief.

"Orihime what are you doing here?" Orihime gave him a warm smile.

"I was talking to some people." She said in her cute voice.

"Who?" Ichigo asked confused.

She turned around to introduce them but when she turned around she was shock to see no one was there. Where did they go? No way could they have left without her knowing. Maybe she imagined it? Yeah she probably did.

"Little hime are you okay?" Her brother asked her. As soon as he said that Orihime's eyes widen in fear, but she quickly pushed the thought aside.

"No Renji nothing is wrong." The two boys nodded their heads and each took her hand.

"Let's go before you catch a cold." Orihime nodded her head and allowed the two boys to lead her back. Orihime glance back at the spot where she spotted them. Her mind went to overdrive and asking a bunch of questions she didn't know.

Who were they? Where did they come from? What kind of connection did they have with her mother? And more importantly how did they know her…if she never gave them her name?

**11 years later Soul Society**

Renji unsheathed his Zanpakuto, his cold eyes stared into his sister's emotional ones. He took his stance and waited for her to take her own.

Orihime closed her eyes. Renji could see a golden light around her body and just like that it disappeared. He raised his eyebrow in confusion until he saw something wrapped around her left leg. It was a blue pouch thingy. Wait how could he not realize that? He mentally shook his head as if he needed to ask her how. It was obvious that shield of hers hid it so no one would know.

Orihime's hand reached for the pouched and pulled out a weird looking knife. His eyes widen when he saw it. It was a three prong kunai. The same knife Minato used when he was using that weird thunder god technique. But how did she get it?

The orange haired beauty could see that her brother was trying to figure out how she got that knife. A smile tried to form on her face as she remembered the memory but as quickly as it came she pushed it down so she wouldn't be distracted. She tighten her grip on her blade, pointed the end away from her, and got into the stance Minato showed her. Renji couldn't help but laugh.

"Really Hime? You honestly think that your puny knife is a match for my Zanpakuto?"

"Renji…I never said that my knife would be the only thing I would be using in this fight." Once again Renji laughed at his little sister.

"Jajaja Orihime you and I both know how weak you are, just admit defeat and I will let you live…the brat however-" Renji didn't get to finish he didn't know how but one minute he was laughing at Orihime the next he was punch right in the face by her! He was felt like he was punched by a fucking mule.

"_How…when…was that really Orihime?"_

When he regain his composer he was about to say something but was met with a high kick in the jaw. Orihime then swooped down and knocked Renji off his feet. The lieutenant lost contact and before he could meet the ground his baby sister got up and kicked him hard in his torso. The red head landed hard on the ground that he gasped in pain. She wasn't done with him. Orihime lifted her foot to stomp on him but before she could cause any more pain Renji rolled over. The young mother's foot landed hard on the ground that it hurt like hell she really need to start taking it easy when it comes to situations like these a scream threaten to leave her mouth. She bit her lip to prevent any screaming.

Baby blue eyes met angry brown ones. He was on his hands and knees, Orihime gave a cute yet deadly growl. Renji was trying to catch his breath and he was thankful that he was fighting Orihime she was a big softy so she would wait until he was ready to fight. How wrong he was.

Orihime rushed to him and began to kick his rib cage. He was about to hold onto them when Orihime began stomping on his back. Her kick was so strong that it once again forced the older sibling to land face first to the ground. Orihime then took her knife, she closed her eyes and remembered what Ulquiorra and Minato told her when she was about to wound an enemy.

"_Ignore your feelings…"_

"_Close your eyes and detach yourself from this world…_

"_It's your life or his…you better chose yours…"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

She opened her eyes, her facial expression was one mixed of fear, disbelief, and pride. She didn't even realize that she already stabbed him right on the back. From the looks of things the wound was pretty deep. She pulled out the knife. Naruto who has been quiet throughout this whole thing was shock that his mom actually stabbed his uncle. He could see that she was shock. He shook his head.

"Mom, finish him off its either you or him, please don't let it be you!"

As soon as she heard her son she quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. Naruto was right. It was her life or Renji's and she sure as hell wasn't about to lose her life when her son's life was on the line as well. The mother tighten her grip on the knife and ran to the fallen shinigami.

Before she could do anything Renji unleashed his shikai. Zabimaru wrapped itself around Orihime's upper body.

"Mom!" Naruto was about to go and help his mom, Orihime saw what he was about to do ad gave him an angry look.

"Don't you dare get out of that shield Naruto Uzumaki!" She gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Before she could reassure him any further she was pulled to her brother.

Renji raised his fist and punched her straight in the face. Renji then released the young girl. Orihime landed on the ground with some deep wounds. Her upper arms were bleeding and her shirt was covered in small dabs of blood. She closed her eyes to heal herself but unfortunately Renji was one step ahead of her.

Renji wasn't stupid. He knew what she plan on doing. Before she had time to heal herself Renji lifted his arms and shouted a kido spell.

**(Yeah umm…I don't really know any kido spells so I am just going to say it was a huge blast ^^;)**

She quickly activated a shield before the spell could hit her. Unfortunately for her he has been practicing his spells, the blast was so strong that even though she practiced developing her skills it forced the young mother to hit the tree she was in front of. Her back made contact with the tree the force was so strong that she had to look back to make sure she didn't break the poor tree in half. She tried to get up but Renji beat her to it. He lifted the poor girl and held her by her collar. Orihime opened her eye to see her brother. He began to choke her. She began to claw at his hands in order to get him to release her. He was ignoring the pain. The only thing he had on his mind was killing her! He threw her as if she were nothing but a rag doll, she once again hit the tree and once again she landed on the floor only with more force. Orihime landed pretty hard that she could feel blood coming out of her nose.

"_He's not going easy on me…he intends to kill me! No I can't let him kill me. If I die…who will protect Naruto?"_

She got on her hands and knees. Before she could fully rise Renji grabbed her behind her hair.

"You know what hime? You're pathetic. All you cared about was 'protecting' us, when in reality you couldn't even protect yourself! You are still that weak pathetic girl who couldn't save her own son! If you spent more time worrying about your skills and less time worrying about your looks you might have stand a chance! But now look at you. You are nothing but a weak spineless pathetic excuse of a warrior!"

With every word he spoke he kept yanking her hair.

"You always wait for someone to save you but you know what?"

He lifted her a little higher than necessary. He then whispered in her ear.

"No one is going to save you…or that hollow brat."

By now Orihime had tears running down her eyes.

"_He's right…he's absolutely right…no matter what I do…I can never protect myself…hell I couldn't even protect Naruto…why…why am I so weak? I thought all my training with Minato had actually improved my skills…but even now nothing has changed…I am sorry Minato…I couldn't protect our son…"_

"_Are you really giving up?"_

Her baby blue eyes widen.

She remembered that voice…it was Minato's when she wanted to quit he would always find a way to pull her back to her feet…

"_I can't do it Minato-kun…I'm just too weak…"_

"_Pathetic…." Orihime looked at him with a fear expression._

"_You think just because you can't beat me you automatically think your weak? You're only weak if you give up! The strong continue to fight until their last breath. They fight to protect the ones they love. Why? Because nothing else matters. They are willing to die, get hurt, or suffer pain over and over again if it means that their love ones are safe then they will do anything to protect them."_

Orihime could feel her hands claw the ground forming into a fist; another memory came to mind…the one of her and her mother.

"_There, there hime." Orihime whipped her tears and looked into her mother eyes. The mother and daughter were both at the park. Her mother was chasing her around. Orihime climb the jungle gym along with her mother. Then Orihime lost her footing, she was about to fall and land on her head but somehow her mother got her before she could hurt herself. Unfourtantly her mother got a small cut on her arm._

"_Why mama? Why did you get hurt?"_

_The woman gave her daughter a small kiss on the forehead and said,_

"_Because I love you…and as long as I am still breathing nothing bad will happen to you. I will protect you with my life my little hime._

This time she really fisted her arms.

Renji could hear his baby sister crying. It took all his will power to not let go of her comfort her and tell he was sorry but as usual he ignored the pain in his heart.

Instead he chose to mocked her.

"Aww is the little baby crying?"

Orihime ignored him and looked at Naruto.

"_Everyone always, __**always**__ treated me like some damn china doll! You say one wrong thing and they would think I would break! Minato never did that he told me the truth…even if it was something I didn't want to hear he would tell me the cold hard truth why? Because he knew I could handle it. He knew that I wouldn't break…he was the only one…_

She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall.

"I'm tired…"

Renji-even though she couldn't see him-had a look of confusion.

"I am so tired of you dumping on me…I am so tired of everyone thinking I am weak…but I am also tired of me doubting myself…" she open her eyes and met Naruto's warm blue ones.

"You…your father…the espadas…you always believe in me…even when I didn't believe in myself…" Orihime dugged in her kunai pouch and pulled out another kunai. She was lucky that Minato gave her like eight pairs of them

"And I won't let either of you down." Renji saw the knife and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You really think that is going to stop me hime?"

He heard her laughing. Orihime turned her face to look at him. Renji had to bit his tongue so he would release the gasping sound that threaten to leave his mouth.

Her face was bruised up dry blood was running down her face to her upper lip. He mentally shook his head and continued to ignore his heart.

"Your right Renji this won't stop you…however you miscalculated on one little fact."

"And whats that little hime?"

"I never said it was meant for you…"

Before he could say anything he saw Orihime take the knife behind herself. She then did something that shocked him. Orihime…just cut…her hair!

The movement was so fast that Renji almost fell down if it wasn't for his reflexes. He looked at the hair then at Orihime who was standing up with grace that he would bet that anyone who saw this would envy her for it.

Naruto's own eyes widen. His mom cut her hair! Sure she cut it in layers but they were starting to grow and she promised she would never cut her hair again. He wouldn't admit it but his mom look nice with short hair. He looked at the ground and saw her two hair clips. They must've gotten off when she did that.

Orihime turned to look at her so call bother.

She gave him a stone clod glare that Renji could feel the killer intent coming off her.

The short hair beauty lifted her hands and touched her temples as if she were touching her hair pins.

"Tsubaki!" The gold light emerge from her body and unleashed itself towards the shinigami.

Renji tried to dodge it but the light was so fast and sharp that it went through his shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" This was worse than then the knife. He felt more pain in the other shoulder and saw that the stupid fairy going to Orihime.

"That's it!" He ran to Orihime with his sword. He was about to cut her in half when she lifted her arms and her shield came up and defended herself. She then used her upper body strength and pushed both him and his sword away from her.

Renji was shoved away from her but he was able to land on his feet. He then looked to see Tsubaki coming at him.

"Not again,"

He then moved away.

"_Her spiritual pressure must be weakening…that last attack was weaker than the others."_

But he was wrong. He felt some type of liquid fall on his face. He looked up to see Orihime her kunai in one hand. She looked ready to kill him. Renji quickly tried to move but it was pointless since Orihime used her feet and landed on his chest. Renji then raised his arm to protect himself. Big mistake.

Orihime bit down hard on his arm, Renji screamed he knew his sister was able to bit but this was ridiculous. He did the only thing he could think of. He began to punch her over and over again telling her to let go of him. Orihime shook her head like a crazy dog ignoring both her brother and her silent tears that were falling. Naruto could see the tears falling from his mom, his own tears began to fall as well, he felt so useless. He wanted to help her but she would get hurt even more if he intervene. He could help but let his tears of fear fall.

"Mommy please don't die," he whispered softly hopping she didn't hear him. But she did hear him which made her bite even harder on Renji that she began to taste blood. The red head was getting tired of this he saw that his sword was an inch away from him. Renji grabbed his sword was he really going to do this? Yes he was she betrayed the Soul Society she gave birth to an abomination. Renji pulled his sword and stabbed her on the side of her stomach. This caused Orihime to gasp from the pain releasing his arm. As soon as he was free Renji slapped Orihime, she skidded across the ground landing across the field. Renji growled at her, he charged at her with his sword aim high.

"MOM!"

Before he could kill her someone grabbed his sword. His eyes widen to see who it was.

"Yorichi…Kisuke?" The purple haired beauty grabbed Renji by his collar and tossed him to the other side of the field. Naruto stared at the two then he stared at his mother. He could see that she was gripping her side to stop the bleeding. Naruto deactivated his shield and ran towards her.

"Mommy! Are you alright?" He then activated his shield and began to heal her.

The young mother open her eyes to see her son. She gave him a small smile. She could see that her son was crying. When he was done Orihime took him in her arms and rubbed small circles on his back.

"Why mama? Why would you risk getting hurt because of me?" Orihime couldn't help but laugh.

She pulled back and gave him a small kiss.

"Because I love you…and as long as I am still breathing nothing bad will happen to you. I will protect you with my life my little kitsune." She gave him a warm smile. Which he returned.

"Orihime, Naruto are you both alright?" The two looked up to see Yorichi and Kisuke.

"Hai we are, thank you for saving us." Orihime said. The two gave them warm smiles.

*cough, cough*

The group turned to look at Renji who was struggling to get up.

"Yorichi…Kisuke…why would you interfere? I was about to kill both her and that hollow brat! Why would you stop me?"

Before the blond shop keeper could answer the shape shifter decided to tell him why or at least part of it. She removed her bandana that was wrapped around her neck. She flipped it over and touched something that was on it. A small smile formed on her lips.

But as quickly as it came it vanished.

She then tied the head band around her forehead.

"Because I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

The three could see that the head band had a metal plate on it. It had a symbol on it…from the looks of it, it looked like…a leaf?

Orihime couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu she felt as if she has seen that before…but where?

"A promise? To who?"

Yorichi closed her eyes as she remembered the last time she saw her friend,

_Flashback 17 years ago_

_A young woman was staring down at the crib, her newborn daughter laid there sleeping like a sweet angel. She couldn't help but smile at her daughter. She just hopped she was doing the right thing._

_She closed her eyes and tried to remember that she was doing this to protect her baby. That if she stayed in this village any longer her enemies would threaten her by using her baby girl. She could not let that happen. She looked out the window that was in the nursery. The moon decided to show her true beauty as it glowed its light to watch over her village._

_Tears threaten to spill but she quickly whipped them away. The woman felt the presence of another in the room. She turned to see a purple hair woman with cat like eyes and a man with a mop of blond hair._

"_Yorichi-chan, Kisuke-san. Nice of you two to drop by on such unexpected times."_

_The two looked a bit upset. They knew why they were here. For about five whole minutes the room was as silent as a ghost town. Yorichi looked at her best friend. She has change so much. Her lovely hair was now short instead of long, her eyes held sorrow and despair. This was the first time she had to be apart from her lovely daughter. Yorichi could see that she was struggling not to cry._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…she could stay here with you."_

_The woman shook her head._

"_If I let her stay my enemies will use her to get to me. Yorichi-chan this is the third biggest war our village has encounter…please…I am not asking you to do this as a friend…but as a mother. Please Yorichi take her to Karakura town…watch over her and please make sure nothing bad happens to her."_

"_Does she have-"_

"_Yes Kisuke-san she does. This is why I want her away from here. If Danzo or Orochimaru found out…I fear to know what they would do to her."_

_Yorichi walked to the crib and picked up the baby in the purple blanket. She couldn't help but smile at the young girl. She had orange hair and when she opened her eyes Yorichi could see the most beautiful pair of baby blue eyes she has ever seen._

"_Oh my, aren't you a cutie." She turned to look at her friend. She gave her a warm smile._

"_Have you chosen a name for this little hime yet?"_

"_Yes I have thanks to you Yorichi."_

_She then looked at the two._

"_Yorichi-chan, Kisuke-san meet your goddaughter Orihime."_

_End of flashback 17 years later_

She opened her eyes and glare at Renji. She knew he wasn't responsible for her death but…she just felt so useless that day, she wasn't able to help her friend…Yorichi couldn't help but take her anger out on someone and Renji was the perfect one.

With speed no one has ever seen Yorichi ran to Renji and punched him square in the jaw.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSSINESS ABARI!"** (Is that how you spell his last name?)**

Renji looked up to see the goddess of speed giving him a glare so intense that he rather face Aizen over and over again if it meant getting away from her than yes he would do that.

**Back with Ichigo and them (Thank you Tere for doing this part for me ^*^)**

Unohana had just finished healing the wounded. She was exhausted. Whatever that boy did made sure that if anyone tried to heal them they would have their hands full.

As soon as she was done with healing Rukia she laid down on the grass. Right now She did not care what people thought of her. She just wanted to lay down close her eyes and sleep. Sadly faith had other plans for her. Just as she was beginning to relax the head captain came and started yelling.

"What happen here?"

"_He has perfect timing." _Unohana thought sarcasticly.

The captain of the fourth division got up. She tried her hardest not to glare but it was easier said than done.

"The hollow brat that's what happen." Ichigo shouted.

"That brat did something to us and we have no clue what!"

"Ichigo I already explain it to you. He can drain spiritual pressure and make it his own." Unohana rubbed her temples as she felt a huge headache starting to form.

"What? Tell me exactly what you told them."

She let out a frustrated breath and told him what she found out about the hollow child.

As soon as she was done she could see that the half captain was trying hard not to do anything.

"Soi fon!" The captain of squad two appeared before him.

"Yes sir?"

"You, Kurosaki, and Kuchiki go and assist Renji the rest of us will wait here and surround the gates to prevent them from escaping.

The captain nodded her head.

"And Soi fon…kill the mother and bring me the brat!" She smiled

"With pleasure."

The three soul reapers ran off to where the three went off.

Soi fon couldn't help but feel adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"_Finally after seventeen years I will finally get my revenge. I might have not been able to kill you my 'dear friend' but I can get my revenge on you by killing your daughter…after all…you were the cause of my son's death…"_

**With Yorichi and the others.**

Once again Renji landed on the ground. Hard. Whatever he said must have ticked Yorichi off. He was afraid of her. Big time. She was showing no mercy, and he could feel that if he didn't get any help he was going to die.

Yorichi ran to him and was about to finish him when someone grabbed her and threw her to the other side. Lucky for Yorichi she was able to land on her feet. Her eyes widen a bit to see Soi fon.

Rukia and Ichigo ran to Renji.

"Renji, are you okay?" the petite shinigami asked. Renji got up and nodded his head.

Soi fon couldn't help but laugh at her former master

"Yorichi, Yorichi, Yorichi," The captain was shaking her head in disappointment.

"Did you honestly think you could protect that little bitch? I mean why keep a promise that you will break?"

At this Yorichi got mad.

"Because she was my friend…my sister…she took care of my son when he needed someone to be there for him. Now I am returning the favor not as a friend…but as a god parent."

Soi fon rolled her eyes.

"Well then if I am going to kill her and take the hollow brat back to Yammoto then I will have to get pass you won't i?"

Yorichi nodded her head.

"Yes you will."

The two women got into their own stance. In minutes they ran towards each other. Yorichi tried to punch her, Soi fon saw this and quickly dodged it. She then tried to swept Yorichi off her feet, key word tried because just before she could Yorichi jumped off the ground and did a hard midair kick. It hit her square in the jaw. Yorichi then did a backflip or two and landed on her feet. Soi fon growled at her teacher. She had enough of her games.

"Enough of this." She then did some weird things with her hands, Yorichi recognize what she was doing.

"Orihime activate a shield for you and Naruto!"

She did as she was told. The next thing she knew a huge lightning bolt attacking her. Where the hell did that come from? Was it a kido spell? No that was way stronger than a kido spell.

"Really using a jutsu like that how far are you willing to go?" Soi fon couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if I want her to die then I will have to do as much damage as possible. As many jutsus as I can make if I want her dead"

Everyone-minus Kisuke and Yorichi-had confused looks.

"_Jutsus? Where have I heard that from?" _Orihime thought.

"Well if you're going to use jutsus then so am I."

She too did some hand signs and smiled. Yorichi was so glad that she was near a lake otherwise she wouldn't be able to do this.

"Ninja art- hidden mist jutsu!" Out of nowhere a huge mist came and began to surround the group.

"NO!"

Soi Fon was about to hit her friend but as she puched her she came to contact with a tree. She knew they got away! She should have seen this coming!

"Captain what the hell is going on?" Rukia shouted. Soi fon tighten her fist. She could feel her anger spike to a whole new level.

"She is dead Yorichi you hear me? She will die by my hand! Mark my words Goddess of the mist!"

Too bad for her that Yorichi, Kisuke, Orihime, and Naruto have already left for the human world. Well that is for Naruto who left a little surprise for them.

Everyone in soul society heard a huge explosion; they all ran to see that the squads 1-6 were on fire. But how?

_Flashback one hour ago_

_Before Naruto could go and rescue his mom he had all the fairies put the bombs he made out of the material he found lying around. He was glad that Tsubaki was able to fine the acid that he needed in Mayuri's lab. As soon as he was done making the bombs he had the fariys place them somewhere no one would fine them. Both he and his mother had an hour and thirty minutes to leave this place. Man he wished he knew how to use the garganta but shinji has yet to teach him that. He really needs to start listening to his teachers. Ah he'll worry about that later right now he had to go and save his mom. He quickly activated the bombs and ran to save his mom. He saw that all the shinigami that were guarding her were there so all he had to do was._

"_Cero."_

_End of flashback one hour later_

The head captain was pissed. He was going to find that boy and kill him by his own hands.

**Hueco Mundo**

A lone figure stood on top of a building. His gaze stared at the empty land known as Hueco Mundo. He couldn't help but smile. His spy has been giving him details on everything that has happen. How his _son _tricked that smart captain and how his _mate _stood up to her friends and the head captain. He had a proud grin on his face.

He couldn't help but wonder how she looked. He would just have to wait until his spy came and told him. For now he would have to be patient, and wait…wait until he is fully heal and until he is sure he can go an visit both his mate and son without Aizen finding out. He had no doubt in his mind that his 'master' has yet to know of his mate bearing his child.

He took a deep calming breath. If anyone hurt his mate and pup he will kill them. He will put them through so much agony and pain he will make hell look like heave when he was through with them.

He took another deep breath. He looked up to the sky and saw the backwards crested moon.

"Just hang on for a little while Orihime…Naruto…I will be there as soon as possible."

**In the human world**

Both Orihime and Naruto where in a train. She couldn't help but agree with Yorichi and the vizords when they suggested to leave. Now that they knew Naruto was alive and who he was. He was no longer safe in Karakura town. Hell none of them where safe. She took a deep breath and look at her son who was currently sleeping on her lap. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"_He's safe…that's all that matters." _She stroke her son's hair and couldn't help but allow herself to relax.

She allowed her mind to drift back to the last hour she spent in Karakura town.

After Yorichi did the weird mist thingy Kisuke grabbed Naruto and Orihime and open the garganta. Yorichi followed afterwards. Both mother and son notice that they were in the vizords underground training room.

"Orihime your hair!" She looked to see Misao freaking out because of her hair. Of course everyone told her to shut up. She did.

"Orihime, you and your son-"

"I know Kisuke in fact I already have something plan in case something like this ever happen. Shinji do you have the bags?"

The blond vizard nodded his head. He then pulled out to bags. An orange one and a baby blue one. He handed them towards the mother. Orihime open them to see if she had everything that was necessary. Clothes and all the money she has been saving. She nodded her head in approval.

"Orihime may I ask where are you going?" Yorichi asked.

"Not really but I will once we get to the train station."

"May I make a suggestion then?"

Orihime nodded her head.

Yorichi told her of a place that would be safe for both her and Naruto. Orihime couldn't help but smile. Her mother has told her of that place. It was actually a nice place. According to her mother. She agree to it. Yorichi and Hyiori escorted both her and Naruto to the train station. The women agree that they wouldn't tell a soul where she and Naruto went. And she promised that she will try to stay in touch. They said their good byes and promised that they would see each other again. Naruto tried very hard not to cry as he saw his aunt leaving. He squeezed his mom's hand. Knowing that this might be the last time he saw his vizard family.

She open her eyes when she heard the inter come saying their next stop.

She picked up Naruto and looked out the window.

She wanted to see a view of the place. After all it will be her home for the rest of hers and Naruto's life.

She could see the beautiful village and knew that this would be the perfect place to live.

She closed her eyes and open them again this time a small smile was plastered on her sweet face.

After all Konohagakure their new home was just an hour away.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<br>What have you done now?  
>Why, why does fate make us suffer?<br>There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done now?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done now?<em>

_What have you done now?  
>(what have you done, what have you done?)<br>(what have you done, what have you done?)_

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
>We will be free when it ends<em>

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<br>What have you done now?  
>Why, why does fate make us suffer?<br>There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<br>What have you done now?  
>Why, why does fate make us suffer?<br>There's a curse between us, between me and you..._

**A/N: Well there is chapter five! I hope you guys enjoy it…remember like review it ^^**

**Till next time! Can anyone guess who those people were that Orihime met? Trust me that is going to be a HUGE importance for whats to come! **

**~Adios!**

*Sneak Preview time*

Naruto was wondering around the park. He could see that there were a lot of kids playing, he had a feeling he was going to like it here. He saw a cute girl swinging on the swings, for some reason she look sad, that wasn't right, a pretty girl like her shouldn't be sad…wait did he just call her pretty?

XxXxX

Orihime walked into the room where the hokage told her to go, there she saw a woman with purple hair that reminded her of someone.

"Umm…hello Lord Hokage told me to come here?"

The woman turned around and standing right in front of her was none other than the girl she remembered all those years ago.

"Orihime…"

**Well there you have it! Hope you like it ^^**


	7. a new home a new life a new problem

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Happy Halloween! **

**Since this is my favorite holiday I decided to update three of my stories! Oh and I want to thank my baby sister Lidya! She was reading my story and pointed out that I have been using Uzumaki instead of Namikaze…yeah I felt really dumb…and now I lost five bucks thanks you stupid brain okay enough of my talk as usual I would like to thank everyone who review**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Chapter 7: A new life a new home a new problem**

_Over the hills, lies a new beginning  
>Over the hills<br>Over the hills, there is a way I know it  
>Over the hills<em>

_You can't bring all the gloom  
>Your heart is frayed and so empty<br>You glorify the future  
>Living in a different world than me<br>The journey ends in death  
>You are giving up so easily<br>You are the other half of me_

_Over the hills_

**Karakura town vizord's hideout**

Shinji was currently standing on top of the roof of the vizord's hide out. He was staring at the sky as he silently prayed to Kami to watch over Orihime and her son. Konoha was a safe place. Not many people knew of the land of fire or any of those villages. It was a safe place for Orihime and Naruto, well by safe he meant that she wouldn't have to worry about hollows, shinigami, and more importantly Aizen.

Shinji wasn't stupid he sense one of those espada's spiritual pressure nearby which meant one thing, Aizen knew about Naruto.

The only thing he could be thankful for is that the mother and child are far away from Karakura town. Aizen would have a hard time looking for them.

But that wasn't the only reason why Shinji was on the rooftop, no he had another reason, and that reason appeared before him out of thin air.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, and Rangiku stood in front of the vizord; each soul reaper had either a look of anger or a look of concern or both.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked. His voice was ruff and the words sounded as if they were forced out of a meat grinder.

"Where's _who_?" Shinji asked as he closed his eyes and took a relax stance.

"Don't play dumb with us! Where is Orihime and that…that _thing?" _Renji was no better. He looked as if he was ready to kill anything or anyone.

"The 'thing' you are talking about, I believe 'it' is known as her son. You know the one she gave birth to."

"You knew all along didn't you?" Toshiro accused.

"Yes," no point in hidding it anymore since they were no longer here.

Fueled by range Ichigo grabbed Shinji by his collar and lifted him up as if he weighed no more than a feather.

"You knew and you didn't tell us? How could you not tell us, we could have gotten her out of this problem if either of you told us?"

Shinji's calm brown eyes met Ichigo's own anger filled eyes. His face was impassive as Ichigo's face was filled with rage and confusion.

Unaffected by the foolish boy **(A/N: Sorry but there are times when Ichigo does act like a fool just saying ^^) **Shinji took a deep calming breath and looked at all the soul reapers.

"You all see Naruto as a mistake, as a threat to your precious Sereitei but the truth is that boy is not a threat, in fact he is a nice one, and you all think that Orihime's life would be better without him? You are all sadly mistaken; tell me when was the last time you have seen Orihime smile? And not a force one a true genuine Orihime smiled?"

"When I was with her!" Renji shouted without missing a beat.

"That is true but I think Naruto brings more happiness to her than any of you do, she loves him because that is her son whether you want to admit it or not she had sex not by force but by choice. She gave birth to that 'thing' because she loved him and was proud to be carrying his child."

Ichigo's hand began to tighten its grip around Shinji's collar, he wanted to beat the crap out of him, but his body wouldn't let him, a small tiny part actually believed him, Orihime was in love with an espada and now she had a half-espada half-human son. But the other part of him squash any doubt in his mind and tried to reason with him. NO! Orihime would never do that kinda stuff. She was sweet pure and innocent in all this. She was force to do all those things and she is being force to take care of the hollow brat. None of this is her fault she is a cage bird that is force to take care of it. He would save her and make sure that he frees her and sent her free from her burden this he swear.

Gritting his teeth together he looked at Shinji with more anger if it was even possible.

"Fuck you,"

He released the blond and left the rooftop.

Rukia and Renji glared at him as well before they followed Ichigo.

Rangiku and Hitsugaya both stayed on the rooftop.

"Is she safe?" The blond turn to see it was the 10th captain that was the one who asked the question.

"Wh-what?" Shinji asked slightly surprise.

"I will not repeat myself again."

"He said is she safe?" Rangiku said.

"Yes both mother and son are safe."

"And you won't tell us where they are would you?"

"No, I am sorry Rangiku-chan, but I promised her I wouldn't tell you where they went."

"She did it for him didn't she?" Both the lieutenant and vizord stared at the young captain.

"She left Karakura town to protect him."

It wasn't a question but Shinji decided to answer it since he didn't call Naruto a thing.

"Yes she left to protect him, she knew if she stayed here then every soul reaper not to mention espada once Aizen found out would be after him and she just couldn't let that happen, she loved him enough to leave just to make sure he was safe."

Toshiro nodded his in understanding. He knew what Orihime was trying to do. Protecting the one you love so nothing horrible happens to them, and the risk you are willing to take for them and only them. He knew that feeling because it was the same feeling he had whenever Hinamori was involved. Like Orihime he would do anything for her.

Yes he understood that feeling oh so well.

"As long as they are both safe then I am okay with it." He just wished he could say that before they left.

**Hueco Mundo Las Noches**

Aizen stare at his espada with a look of anger.

"So, you spotted a valuable weapon and you did nothing to capture it?"

"Forgive me Aizen-sama but the vizords made sure that I didn't go anywhere near them." The fifth espada said.

The ex-captain took a deep breath before he reopened his eyes and glared at his espada.

"Find them. And once you do bring them back here."

"Yes sir," the espada got up and was about to leave when her master called out to her.

"Oh and Katherine, next time make sure that you aren't spotted spying on your nephew." The espada stopped but she didn't turn around as she answered her 'master'.

"Yes sir," with that said the woman known as Katherine left the throne room.

As soon as she was far away she felt his spiritual pressure.

"You know I could sense you a mile away so stop trying to sneak up on me."

"You're no fun, you use to be so easily to sneak up on I could scare you into next week."

Katherine roll her eyes as she stare into her younger brother's eyes. Even though he was the strongest of all the espadas he never lost his childish ways. Something she was thankful for. She smiled at him and couldn't help but compare him to the little boy she saw moments ago. She was lying to Aizen when she told him about the vizords; truth was she didn't want him anywhere near her nephew. She would do anything to protect him and if that means lying and possibly dying then she will do it without hesitation.

"He looks like you," she said so softly she doubted he heard her.

Minato's eyes went from mischievous to warm and caring. He knew who she was talking about and he was thankful that his sister lied to their 'Kami,' he knew he could trust her.

"DO you really think so?"

"Well he was a lot cuter then you were when you were a kid, and he's a lot smarter than you, not to mention when that cutie grows up he will be a major hottie, I swear Minato-kun if he wasn't my nephew I would-"

"Okay hearing your cougar ass talking about getting it on with my son is something I don't want to hear."

"Okay first of all, the way you say that makes it sound like I'm a damn pedophile, second I was just going to say that if he wasn't your son or my nephew I would DATE him not sleep with him."

"Sure Kathy, whatever makes you sleep at night. Just make sure you don't dream perverted dreams about my son." The blond espada flash stepped away from his sister, he may be stronger than her but she was still his older sister and she could kick his ass any day.

Katherine felt her face flush red from embarrassment to what her brother said.

"MINAAATOOOO!"

**Somewhere miles far away**

Konohagakure was a village in a country that wasn't even on the map. The only way you could find it is if you had family or if you took a special train that would lead you there. Other than that you wouldn't be able to find it. Orihime always wonder how they were able to keep themselves hidden from the rest of the world but she decided against it. As long as her baby was safe then she was okay with it.

The train stopped a few miles away from the village gates. That would mean that she would have to walk with Naruto for two hours. She could handle that. The young mother got their bags and picked up Naruto bridal style. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and headed for their new home.

She said good bye to the conductor and wished him a good day. As soon as Orihime was out the man pushed his glasses up and gave a wicked grin.

"So after seventeen years she's back, and from the looks of things that boy is her son, a strong vessel that boy would be, Orochimaru-sama would be pleased." With that said the man got out of the train and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Later that day**

Orihime was running as fast as she could. She just had to take the long way, man was she stupid, now she was in trouble and she was too tired to do anything about it. Why did she always get caught in situations such as these? Luck was not on her side today. She ran a little faster but was having trouble since Naruto was in her arms. As long as her baby was safe then that was all she cared about. She was out of breath but she had to keep going. She still couldn't believe her luck.

It had to freaking rain. It wasn't those small drizzle spring showers, oh no, this was a hell bet storm! She decided to take the long way since it was such a nice day. Unfortunately for her it began to rain. It started with a small drop of rain then it began to drizzle finally it started raining cats and dogs. Orihime pulled out one of her jackets and placed it on Naruto's sleeping form. She began to run as fast as she could.

"_Why did I have to take the long way? I would be lucky if Naruto doesn't catch a cold, please Kami don't let my son get sick,"_

The next thing she knew Orihime saw a shiny metal object heading her way. Thanks to her reflects that she got from her training she quickly activated her shield. Another kunai came her way, slicing her arm.

*grunts*

She turned to see someone in a bear mask.

"Wind style wind bullet," an air bullet came and was about to hit her dead on.

"Satnen Kesshun I reject!"

Her gold shield immediately protected her and her son.

She clutched her son as she skidded backwards.

"_This power…it almost feels…like I'm fighting Minato again,"_

"Fire style fire, ball jutsu!" she turned around to see a huge fire ball headed her way. She quickly activated another shield.

"Koten Zanshun," Tsubaki went to attack the man that attacked his mistress and her son. The man saw a strange light coming his way, he quickly doge it but the little light came back and attack him right through his left arm.

"Wait was that…" the man looked up to see the girl. Now that he had a better look of her he knew who she was.

"Oh no, I have to stop Kurenai," he quickly ran to were the genjutsu mistress was but he was too late.

Orihime kept her shield up for as long as she could, she was getting weak but she had to keep it up in order to protect Naruto, out of nowhere she began to see flower petals.

"_Where did they come from?"_

She quickly shook her head. She then felt that she was missing something she looked down to see Naruto was gone.

"Naruto?" she began to look around, "Where is he? Where is my son?" she all but shouted at the world. The poor girl didn't realize that she was under a genjutsu.

A woman with black hair, and red eyes appeared before the distraught girl.

"Now you die," she pulled out a kunai and was about to stab the mother and her son.

Before she could the deed could be done someone grabbed her arm.

"Kurenai, don't,"

"Why not, Kakashi? She is an outsider she deserves to die."

"You're wrong she isn't take a look at her a real good look."

Kurenai did as she was told. As soon as she looked she couldn't help but gasp.

"Is that…no it can't be…" she couldn't believe it; she thought that her best friend's daughter was all but dead!

"It is it's her daughter." Kurenai took small cautious steps towards the girl. She took Naruto out of her arms. She then placed her fingers on her temple and mumble one word.

"Kai,"

Once the genjutsu was release Orihime fell to the ground.

Kakashi bent down to pick up the poor girl up.

"Please…" he heard her mumble.

"Please, don't hurt him…please don't hurt my son…"

The two ninjas looked at each other before they looked at the child and mother in their arms.

"Please don't hurt Naruto…" everything went black.

**Two hours later**

Eyes fluttered open. All she could see was white. A white ceiling, white walls, and a white bed. For a second or two she thought she was back in Las Noches. If it wasn't for the old man in some weird robes; smoking a pipe that is. Wait what?

"Well it looks like you have woken up." The old man gave her a warm smile and Orihime couldn't help but smile back.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the hokage of this village; may I ask who you are?"

'_Even though I already know,'_

"I'm Orihime In-"she stopped herself. Inoue was the name she used back home. And as far as she was concern, she was no longer Orihime Inoue Abarai.

"Orihime…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I am Orihime Namikaze."

"_Not a lie, I had his kid, I love him there is no doubt in my mind that I am a Namikaze."_

"I see, well Orihime-chan I would like to apologize for what happen earlier, my men were on a mission and they thought you might have been an intruder."

"Oh it's fine, please don't worry about it." She said with a sweet smile. It wasn't until it finally came to her mind what happen. Her eyes snapped wide open.

"Naruto…" she whisper so softly.

"The boy that was with-"

Out of nowhere Orihime appeared before him and started asking him questions.

"Where is he? Where is my son, please tell me he is alright? Is he hurt, why isn't he here? Where is he?"

Sarutobi gently grabbed the young mother's arms and removed them from his robs. Orihime blushed like crazy; she didn't even know she grabbed him.

"First take a deep breath," she did as she was told.

"Second are you talking about the little blond boy that was with you?"

"YES!" the old man couldn't help but laugh at the young girl.

"Yes he woke up an hour before you,"

"Is he okay?"

"Him yes, our ninjas…"

**One hour earlier**

Sarutobi looked at the young girl sleeping on the hospital bed. Her face was full of concern and worry. If he had to guess the worry wasn't for her it was for the little blond boy.

"I am sorry that I didn't inform you sooner sensei."

"It is fine Yorichi, but what of the boy?"

"Believe it or not, that is her son; she fell in love with the enemy."

"Just like her mother," Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

"Next time Yorichi warn us that you will come with someone okay?"

She turned to see Asuma an old friend of hers.

"Maybe next time you should ask questions first and attack later." She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Asuma glared at her.

The purple hair female turn back to her sensei,

"Will you do me this one favor sensei?"

The third hokage took a drag from his pip and nodded his head.

"For you and her yes I will, I will make sure that she is train properly and that her abilities do not go to waste. The same goes for the boy,"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She bowed respectfully to her leader.

"Now I must leave, the captain general has us on a tight leash, it will be a while before I could come and visit you guys again."

"Take care Yorichi, and if you wish to know, your son and lover are doing fine."

Yorichi smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

They heard some stirring coming from the bed across the bed.

"Bye," she said and disappeared in a hasty retreat.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples.

"Let the game begin," he whisper softly so only his son, Kurenai, and Kakashi could hear.

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a building.

"_We're here? I thought it would have taken us another day, oh well."_

The young boy began to stretch out his stiff muscles.

"I see you are awake,"

**Naruto's point of view**

I turn to see three old men and an old woman. Okay who the freak where they. I was about to ask them if they knew where my mom was but I then saw that I was in a hospital. Shit, Mom is gonna freak, wait why isn't she here? I began to panic and turn my head to the side. I saw my mom laying on the bed her hair was still short and mess up, she had new cuts that weren't there before. I could feel my blood boiling; I grabbed the nearest person, which happens to be the woman.

"What did you do to my MOM!" my voice was louder then I wanted it to be, but I didn't care. My mom was hurt and I wanted to know why.

"Son please calm down, your mother is safe she is just tired, the two of you were caught in a storm."

"What?" I turn to see the oldest man of the three looking at me.

"She would be fine, she just needs her rest." I nodded my head. I wanted to know who hurt my mom and I wanted to know now!

"Did you attack my mom?" I ask the older man. The old man shook his head.

"No these three attacked her, they mistaken her for the enemy,"

I nodded my head.

I pointed my finger at the two men.

"Cero," I said. They saw my attack coming to bad they couldn't doge it. As soon as it attacked them I turn back to the old man.

"Got any food?"

The old man laughed and said,

"Yes let's go and get something to eat,"

The two of us headed for the nearest restaurant.

We arrived at a place call Ichiraku's

"Hello Hokage-sama, what may I get you?"

The old man known as the hokage looked at me.

"Order whatever you want,"

"Umm…what do you guys serve here?"

"Ramen," the two men said.

That's all I needed to hear.

**20 bowels later**

Jiji-san looked at me as if he I was a starving kid who never been feed before. Hey in my defense I drain like what five soul reapers? And even though it makes me full for my hollow half, that doesn't mean my human half isn't hungry, I mean for some reason every time I drain someone of their spirit energy I get really hungry.

After my twentieth bowel I smiled at Jiji-san.

"Thank you for the food, Jiji-san," I said with a huge grin. During our time I got to know the old man and he got to know me. I don't know why but I trusted this man. I didn't tell him everything but I told him enough. Like my name, the reason why we left our home and anything else.

He told me about the village and how it works. Konoha was protected by ninjas and they dedicated their lives to protect the civilians of their home. There were five types of ninja. Genin, chunnin, jonin, anbu, and finally kage. He told me about the elemental nations and how they all had their own Kages, and ninjas. I soaked up this information like a sponge as he told me everything.

After we were done I decided to do some exploring.

"Jiji-san, do you mind if I go and explore the village?"

The hokage smiled at me.

"Of course not, I will call for you if your mother wakes up."

"Thank you," with that I left and decided to explore my new home.

**One hour later Orihime's point of view**

"And that's what happen," I nodded my head and couldn't help but laugh. Only my son would do that.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, why are you two really here?" I looked at the hokage, as soon as my eyes met his; I knew I could trust him.

"DO you think you could make sure that no one hears this?" The hokage nodded his head. He then walked up to the room he placed some paper with weird writing and placed it on the wall. He smiled at my confused face.

"You can trust me to know no one will hear,"

I nodded my head.

"I just hope you can trust me and believe what I am about to tell you," I said with a small voice.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was wondering around the park. He could see that there were a lot of kids playing, he had a feeling he was going to like it here. He continued to walk a few miles. It wasn't until he heard some sniffling coming from at least twenty feet away from him. He turned around and saw a cute girl swinging on the swings, she had pink hair that reached her shoulders, her bangs were hidding something, she had amazing green eyes that looked puffy and red. Her nose was running of snot for some reason she look sad, that wasn't right, a pretty girl like her shouldn't be sad…wait did he just call her pretty?

He shook his head

"_Great I'm starting to sound like Pervy vizord." _He shook his head and decided to check on his mom and would come back to check on the girl.

"Oh look everyone, if it isn't little miss forehead." Naruto turned around to see three older girls crowding the younger one.

"I-I-I do-don't wa-want an-any tr-trouble Ami, please, le-leave me al-alone," she said in a fear full tone.

"Oh did you hear that guys? She doesn't want any trouble, well to bad." The girl known as Ami grabbed the girl by her hair and roughly pulled her off the swing.

"You are a freak, you know that? I don't even know why you are here." Naruto clenched and unclenched his fist; memories of Soul Society came back.

How they kept referring him to an 'it' or a weapon. It made his blood boil.

"Let's have some fun with her shall we?" Before she could reply a blur of yellow came out of nowhere and grabbed the young girl. The three older girls looked up to see a blond boy carrying forehead bridal style. He gently placed her on the ground, he then stroke her face and turn to the three girls. He glared at them. The three girls felt…intimidated by this young boy, he may look younger but something told them not to mess with him.

The three girls ran as fast as they could while screaming their heads off.

"Are you okay?" he turned to see the poor girl whipping her tears.

"Yes I'm fine thank you,"

"Forgive me for asking but why were they picking on you?"

"Be-because," the girl hid her face as she was trying to come up with an excuse. Being the curious being he was, Naruto pushed back some of her hair and revealed her forehead.

"Whoa, you have a huge forehead," he said pointing at the girl's forehead; a huge smile was spread across his face.

The young girl began to cry, she was really hoping she could make a friend but it would seem she was wrong, he was going to be just like all the others. She was about to cry when she felt a pair of warm lips on her huge forehead.

"Perfect, all the more room for me to do that," he gave her a genuine smile that made her smile in return. Naruto sat down in front of her and continue to observe her, she was really cute and he couldn't help but feel lucky that he met this girl.

The young girl could feel her cheeks heating up, this boy was adorable and she wanted to get to know him better.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

The boy smiled.

"That's an easy one, I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze," his mother told him that once they enter the village they will be known as Namikaze.

"May I ask what your name is or would you prefer I call you cutie?" he said with a foxy grin. Once again the girl blushed.

"Sakura Haruno,"

"Sakura, a perfect name for a perfect blossom," he said smoothly. Sakura hid her face so he wouldn't see her blush that increased tenfold.

She then felt a hand rubbing it self on her forehead.

"It's big isn't it?" she asked him.

"It may be big, but it really brings out your beauty and makes you look cute and adorable." She then smiled at him.

"Why do you hide it? If you hide it then your hidding those amazing eyes of yours to the whole world,"

"I don't want people to pick on me," she said a little sad.

"Well don't you worry Sakura, from now on I will protect you, no matter what, and if anyone picks on you then they will have to answer to me, k?"

He was really glad that he read pervy vizord's book otherwise he wouldn't know what to say.

Sakura could see that Naruto meant every word that he said; he would make sure that she stayed safe no matter what happened. Without thinking she wrapped her tiny arms around Naruto. She then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," now it was Naruto's turn to blush. She hugged him then kissed him, and now she was calling him Naruto-_kun_ yep he was definatley going to like it here.

"Hey you want to play with me?"

Naruto's smiled got even bigger.

"You bet little blossom."

The two children got up and ran to the field and began to play like the carefree children they were.

**Back with Orihime**

"And that's why we left," Orihime looked into the eyes of the old Kage.

Sarutobi believed every word she said but he had to pretend he didn't.

"Orihime, I am,"

"I know you don't believe me, heck I wouldn't believe me either, but, I can show it to you that I am speaking the truth,"

She took out a kunai and held it to her wrist.

"What are you-"

Orihime sliced her wrist wide open, not enough to kill her but enough to draw some blood.

"Orihime,"

"Just watch Hokage-sama, Sōten Kisshun," an orange light wrapped itself around her wound and less than a second her wound was heal.

_So that is the shun shun rikka, it looks weak compare to her mother, but with the right training we can take it to the next level,"_

Once she was healed she looked up with hope in her eyes. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Forgive me for not believing you sooner, I see that you weren't lying."

"Of course not, and I do not blame you, I wouldn't have believe me either, but I am glad you did." She smiled at the old man.

The door to the room opened slightly to reveal a fully healed Asuma,

"Orihime is it?"

The orange hair beauty turned to see the man talking to her.

"Yes?"

He stepped back and allowed Naruto to enter the room.

"Mom you're okay!" the little boy ran to his mother.

"Hi baby, are you…okay?"

She looked to see a girl with shoulder length pink hair, her bangs were push to the side and showed a huge forehead, she had beautiful green eyes, and was the cutest thing Orihime ever saw, well besides Naruto but that's beside the point.

"Naruto who is your friend?" the blond smiled at his mom before he jumped out of her arms and walked up to sakura.

"Mom, meet my new best friend, Sakura, Sakura meet my mother Orihime Namikaze."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Namikaze-san,"

"Please call me Orihime-chan or Namikaze-chan no san please." The young girl nodded her head.

"Naruto was right, you are pretty,"

Orihime smiled at the young girl.

"Not as pretty as you sweetie," Sakura blushed at her comment. When Naruto walked to the girl Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back.

Orihime couldn't help but know something was going to happen between those two sooner or later.

"Orihime-chan if I may ask what do you and Naruto plan on doing next?"

"Well I would like to train to become a ninja if that is alright with you Hokage-sama?"

"Of course and Naruto don't forget school starts tommorow."

The blond nodded his head.

"Don't worry Naruto I can show you around if you get lost," Sakura said with a huge smile.

Naruto smiled back.

"Okay little blossom,"

"Wait school? What are you talking about?"

"Like you mom I am going to become a ninja in training so I could protect you and Sakura." He said with a huge grin. Orihime wanted to protest but she knew if she did then it would be pointless, she could see the determination in his eyes and she knew once he sent his mind on something he wasn't going to back down no matter what.

"_Just like his father," _thought Orihime. She took a deep breath knowing that this was going to be difficult but if it made him happy…

"Naruto?" his crystal eyes met her own, Naruto couldn't help but feel a tiny bit worry. A part of him was scared that she would say no, his mother was overprotective and he hopped she would say yes and let him become a ninja.

"Normally I would say no, I don't want you to die at an early age," Naruto was about to protest but Orihime raised her hand up so he wouldn't interrupted her.

"However," Naruto could feel his heart beat increase.

"I've seen you fight and I could tell you're really good at it and that you love it, as much as I don't want you to and no matter how much I may hate it, Naruto I give you permission to become a ninja for Konoha." Naruto couldn't help but smile at his mom and was thankful that she said yes.

"Besides, even if I said no, you would have found a way to go, you're like your father, both of you are stubborn and head strong."

Once again Naruto smiled. The third hokage couldn't help but smile at his goddaughter and was happy that she was home. He decided it was time to get these two home.

"Now that, that is settle Orihime-chan I want you to report to this room tommorow morning," Hiruzen gave Orihime a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Hai Hokage-sama," she bowed respectfully to her hokage.

"Now about your new home, I have the perfect place for you and Naruto,"

**XxXxX**

A shock Orihime and Naruto stood beside a happy Hiruzen and Sakura as the four of them stare at the huge mansion. They couldn't believe it, that he was allowing them to live here. Orihime was the first to break the silence.

"Hokage-sama…I don't know about this…I mean, I can't this is-"

"You told me that you and Minato fell in love with each other, well I am pretty sure he wouldn't want his lover and his son sleeping in the streets when they can sleep in his house." Orihime could feel the tears ready to fall but she chose not to cry in front of him.

"Thank you…jiji-san," her hands immediately covered her mouth as she realize that she call the hokage grandfather, she looked at him to see if he was offended, to her surprise he was smiling but his eyes…his eyes told her that he was glad to hear her calling him that.

"Well let's not stand here why don't we go inside to see if you like it."

The three of them nodded their heads and enter the house. They could see that the house was kept in good condition, even if it has been a long time since someone has stepped inside the house.

"I hope you enjoy your new home," Sarutobi said.

"I believe we will," Orihime said. Naruto and Sakura began to explore, Orihime followed after them. The house was huge, there were seven rooms, and three floors four on top three on the bottom. There was also a wine cellar. Two bathrooms, an indoor training room, a library that contain books and scrolls on the Namikaze clan, and last but not the least there was the cellar. Orihime decided to check that out by herself. She could see that the cellar had sake and other types of rare and expensive drinks.

"_If Rangiku saw this she would probably thought she died and gone to heave, heck she would never leave this room no matter what Toshiro-kun said,"_

She thought with a smile. Orihime picked up a bottle of sake and couldn't help but chug a little down, before Minato enter her life, the young mother never use to drink sake in fact the first time she drank with Minato she was passed out. The next morning she felt as if Yammi slapped her once again only this time it was twice as hard.

But after a while she got use to it, she was able to hold it down at least after six cups. After that she would laugh like a hyena on crack.

_Minato…I promise will become strong, for you, for Naruto, and for our village_

She ran her fingers through her hair. It felt weird having short hair, sure she had it cut in layers but they were barely noticeable. She took another deep breath and drank some more sake.

**XxXxX**

The hokage inform them that he will have to leave and finish his duties as hokage. He assure them that he would be bringing food for them later on today and he would check on them as soon as he can. Orihime thanked the old man for everything he did for them. As soon as he left Orihime went to the backyard. There she saw Naruto and Sakura playing a game in the garden. She couldn't help but smile at the two. Before they came Sakura asked her parents if she could sleep over, her mother said yes since both of them will be gone for a week and were hoping if Orihime would take care of her daughter. She of course agreed to it.

For the first time in a long time Orihime could see how happy and carefree her son was. Back in Karakura town Naruto couldn't play outside or even go outside unless he was with her or one of the vizords, if they had stay Naruto would never had a normal life. Now seeing him happy with Sakura who looked like the same age he is always mistaken for. Not once did Orihime stop smiling.

**Nightfall**

Orihime tucked Naruto and Sakura in bed she kissed them good night and headed for her room.

Naruto smiled at Sakura, while Sakura gave him a shy one. Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead while she gave him one on the cheek. The two said good night and slept in each other's arms. Naruto couldn't help but feel that he was home.

Orihime decided to take Minato's room which was the main bedroom. As she lay in bed she couldn't help but feel for the second time in her life, Orihime felt truly at home.

**The next morning**

Naruto stared at the academy. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach due to anxiety and excitement. He could feel his breakfast getting ready to come out. Yep his first day of school and he could feel just like those kids on TV feel. He felt a small hand grab his, giving him a gentle squeeze. Naruto turn to see Sakura and her reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will be here for you and make sure to keep you company." Naruto smiled and said a quick thank you. He then turned around and gave his mom a kiss and a hug good bye. Orihime return the gesture.

"Have fun you two,"

"We will," the two said at the same time.

"And Naruto please behave," Naruto gave her an 'innocent' smile.

"Of course mom," the bell rang signaling that class was about to begin.

"Let's go Sakura-chan, bye mom."

"Okay Naruto-kun by Namikaze-chan," the two children ran to the building.

"Bye Naruto, bye sakura-chan," Orihime waited until the last child enter the building before she decided to leave and head for her own class.

**XxXxX**

Orihime enter the building where the hokage told her to go,

"_It's now or never," _she thought as she stepped inside the door.

There she saw a woman with purple hair that reminded her of someone she once met but quickly forgot about her. She quickly shook off the foreign feeling and decided to announce her presence.

"Umm…hello Hokage-sama told me to come here?"

The woman turned around her eyes widen in surprise and disbelief the new student that she would be teaching was none other than her teacher's daughter right there standing right in front of her was none other than the girl she remembered all those years ago.

"Orihime…"

Orihime gave the older woman a confused look.

"You know my name?"

The woman shook her head, she forgot that Orihime didn't know she was from Konoha, or that she knew both her parents, but she will have to wait until then.

"Yes the old man told me that you would be stopping by, name's Anko,"

"Nice to meet Anko-sensei," Anko smiled and couldn't help but feel that this was going to be fun.

**XxXxX**

"Okay class you may leave." Naruto grabbed both his bag and Sakura's hand and headed out the door. He absolutely loved the first day he was able to make new friends in record time Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Kiba was loud; he reminded Naruto of Hyiori when she was in one of her moods. Choji loved to eat but he was sweet, Shikamaru was lazy, and Sasuke was nice as well. All and all he loved here.

"Did you enjoy your first day of school Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah I did! I never went to school before, and this was the best." Sakura looked at the young boy with confusion.

"Why weren't you allowed to go to school?" Naruto slightly flinched. He didn't know whether to trust Sakura with the whole "Hollow" thing but he knew he could trust her with other things.

"My mom's friends didn't really like my dad, and for…five years she was able to hide me really well but they found out and once they did they wanted to do things to me that I don't want to talk about, so we ran away here." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Naruto didn't notice they had stopped walking, he also didn't notice the tears that threaten to fall off her eyes. The young boy then felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

"If it makes you feel better I am glad you came here,"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah me to, come on race you home." The blond ran while his cherry blossom chased after him yelling he was a cheater.

All the while Naruto was laughing along with Sakura, both kids couldn't help but feel how happy they were and how great full they were to have one another.

Neither of them knew what was in store for them or of the pain they will have to endure in the future, the only thing they could think of at the moment was that they finally made a friend and couldn't be any happier.

_We are drifting apart  
>Chilled to the marrow, cause you don't want to go<br>Cause we've got a different wish at heart  
>The amulet guides us to the other side<br>When I go down it's you who'll bleed  
>I'm not scared to die, as long as I'm with you<br>You are the other half of me_

_Over the hills, lies a new beginning  
>Over the hills<br>Over the hills, there's a way I know it  
>Over the hill<em>

******sneak preview time******

Naruto couldn't believe it he just couldn't. He really wanted to kill this man but it took all his will power not to kill him since he had him right where he wanted…

XxXxX

Minato continue to stare at his spy, she had inform him that she found where they were and that he shouldn't worry since she was the only one that knew.  
>"Thank you for your help…"<p>

XxXxX

Orihime couldn't help but stare into his eyes…she didn't want to believe it but he was standing right here in front of him in the flesh…

"Minato-kun?"

**A/N: Well there you have it! Next chapter I will reveal the spy, all though I have a feeling you guys may know who it is ^^ as usual if you like it review, remember reviews make me update faster ^^ oh also Tere, Lidya, and I have decided on parings but I want you guys to tell me what you think**

**Yorichi and Itachi (I am not changing this one)**

**Ino and Grimmjow**

**Hinata and Ulquiorra **

**Rangiku and Sasori**

**Sasuke and Harribel**

**Tell me which parings you like and if you want any changes aside from the first one then just tell me who you want with who and if you have any parings that you would like to see then just tell me. Until next time **

**~Adios**

*********HAPPY HALLOWEEN**********


	8. her past their prestent his future

**A/N: oh migoshiness! Guys I am soooo sorry that it took me forever to update UGH! I am so mad at myself! I hope you guys can forgive me and hopefully you will all enjoy this chaper and don't worry I swear that it won't take me forever to update again. *Sigh* anyways I would like to thank everyone who reviewed**

**N.A.B. 0206, ElementalMaster16, LaughingMan97, linkmaster585, Black Blood Star, catherineconnorlance, ME, BET1998, and my beautiful sister Tere ^^**

**N.A.B. 0206- thank you for liking the parings and yes I could have some Garra and Mila rose**

**ElementalMaster16- thanks I was kinda hopping no one would miss the action and as for the parings if you want to see Hinata and Harribel with someone else who isn't Naruto than let me know otherwise they will stay that way ^^**

**LaughingMan97- of course I am not making Sasuke into a deuch in fact the Uchiha clan is still alive but he only sees Itachi and his nephew and niece as his family**

**Linkmaster585- thanks for the heads up and sorry I didn't know I was spelling her name wrong but thank you for correcting me ^^**

**Catherineconnorlance- hey bestie you wanted more here's more**

**ME- its' fine I don't mind as long as you are enjoying it ^^ and I am glad you are loving it **

**BET1998- Glad you love it and here is your update**

**Tere- geeze can't say please once in your goddam life now can you?**

******IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM******

**Chapter 8: her past their present his future**

_In this world you tried  
>Not leaving me alone behind<br>There's no other way  
>I prayed to the Gods, let him stay<em>

_The memories ease the pain inside_  
><em>Now I know why<em>

_All of my memories keep you near_  
><em>In silent moments, imagine you'd be here<em>  
><em>All of my memories keep you near<em>  
><em>Your silent whispers, silent tears<em>

_Made me promise I'd try_  
><em>To find my way back in this life<em>  
><em>I hope there is a way<em>  
><em>To give me a sign you're okay<em>

**Three weeks later**

**Hueco Mundo**

**Las Noches **

**11:11 p.m.**

The cero espada entered his chambers; he had another boring meeting with Aizen in a few hours. He knew what he wanted to know. Apparently he found out about the strange spiritual pressure that had plague Karakura town for the year. The espadas as well as Aizen thought it was the substitute soul reaper but Minato knew better.

After the war and Sazly healed every one of the espadas back to health Minato knew that Orihime was pregnant with his child. The love sick part of him wanted to go after her and help her raise their son. But his enemy otherwise known as his common sense told him if he went to them then Aizen would know and he would kill her and take away their son. Not only Aizen but the Soul Society as well. As much as he didn't want to he had no choice but to listen to his common sense.

He was lucky though, after the war he and his sister Katherine had to go to the Soul Society and see how much damage they caused. From the looks of things not much. Luck was on his side that day, Minato met someone who was close to Orihime, who he knew from her endless talk of this specific person.

It didn't take much to convince her to become his spy. She was once loyal to Aizen, so her being loyal to him became second nature to her. Of course he had to tell her of his situation. At first she didn't want to because the captain general had her on a tight leash but looking at him, she knew he wasn't lying about nothing. So for the past year she became his spy for not only Orihime but for Soul Society as well. He needed to keep track on them to see if they knew anything of his family.

Minato entered his chambers. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appeared.

"Its' been three weeks since I've last seen you," she pointed out.

"Yes it has," he said in a monotone voice.

An awkward silence fell over them. His spy became very interested with her shoes since she kept looking at them and refuse to meet his eyes.

"I have something to tell you, and you are not going to like it." She began.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath and told him what she discovered.

Minato sat and listen to her. Not once did he interrupted her and not once did he ask questions. After she was done with her tale, Minato leaned his head back and stare at the celing. So they found out about their son? Not only that but she was able to stand up to them and show them that she was no longer that weak little girl she used to be. He brought his head down and stare at his spy, she had informed him that she found where they were and that he shouldn't worry since she was the only one that knew as well as the vizords, Kisuke, and Yorichi. People he knew wouldn't try to hurt her and their son since they helped her escape her personal hell.

Minato couldn't help but feel grateful that she was risking not only her career but her life as well to help him as much as she can. He may not show it but he was glad that he had her by his side.

"Thank you for your help Momo."

Hinamori bowed in respect for the cero espada.

"Just remember to take care of them."

"I will."

"Good, now I have to get back. Yammoto has every one on a tight leash and is making sure that no one leaves the Soul Society unless it is necessary."

"Of course, I will see you if you have any more information?"

Momo smiled at him.

"Of course," she turned around and headed back to the Soul Society. Minato was alone with his thoughts. He was glad that they were safe and nothing bad has happen to them.

"You know, one of you is going to end up getting caught or six feet under."

He turned to see his sister. Funny the two weren't even related to each other at all him with his blond hair and blue eyes and her with her dark curly brown hair and hazel brown eyes. But he saw her as his sister; she was the only one who didn't see him as the fox. And as much as he didn't want to admit it she was right. He and Momo were going to get caught sooner rather than later.

**Two months later**

**Konohagakure**

**Konoha academy **

**3:43 p.m.**

"Bye you guys! I'll see you all tommorow." Naruto waved good bye to Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

He quickly ran home so that he could tell his mom all about his day and how he impressed his teachers with the shadow clone jutsu. Its' been two months since he left Karakura town and its' been the best two months of his life! Sure he missed his family but here he had his friends that helped him forget about them.

Sasuke and Sakura were his best friends. Sasuke was an Uchiha and his only family were his brother and his nephew and niece. Yes he had a mom and dad but he didn't really get along with them so he lived with his brother.

Sakura had both her parents but they split up and she prefer to live with her mother.

Of course he made other friends; Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Hinata. The nine of them became real close in a matter of minutes. It was nice to finally have friends and spent time without worrying about those idiots from the soul society.

He also knew that his mother loved it here. With Anko and her new friends teaching her she was able to become a genin real quick. Of course she had to wait a while before she could become a chunin but she was alright with that. She decided to do missions and work at the hospital.

He smiled, for the past two months his mother had been the happiest he's ever seen her in. good she deserved to be happy.

Naruto decided to take a short cut which meant he had to cross the hot springs. Not that he minded. The women (when they weren't naked) would give him a hug and kisses and tell him to say hi to his mother for them. As he was crossing the small bridge he heard…giggling?

He turned to see if anyone was following him. Nope no one was. He shook his head thinking it was from a long day at the academy that's making him hear things. He continue his way home when the giggling became louder.

Okay this time he knew it wasn't in his head. Naruto followed the sound until he found a man with long silver hair dressed in red and was peaking inside the women's side of the hot spring. He had a note pad and was writing things down.

If there was one thing he hated was perverts. Yes his uncle Shinji was a perv so yes he did beat him every now and then.

The hybrid just shook his head in disappointment. He could go and damage him but sadly the last time he did that his mother had to pay a lot of money to repair the damage he made. Taking a calming breath he headed home. Making a mental note to tell the owner of him.

"Wow this feels so good!" he almost fell flat on his face. That was…his MOM! The pervert was watching his mother while she was naked!

"You were right Anko-sensei this is relaxing."

"Told you now let's go home, the gaki would be home any minute."

"Oh, you're right!"

Naruto could tell that both women were about to get out which meant that he was about to see his mom naked. Not on his watch he wasn't.

He was great full that Itachi taught him some basic fire moves. Doing quick hand signs he lit the man's robe without the man noticing.

The perv couldn't wait for the orange hair beauty to come out of the water. Man she had an awesome body! He was defiantly going to get a great hit. Right before she could get out he smelled something.

He pulled back and sniffed the air. It smelled like…FIRE! His robe was on fire!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he started to jump around while at the same time patting his butt.

Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face.

"Did you hear that?"

The door open and there stood his mom in her clothes along with Anko.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto pointed his finger towards the man who was jumping around and screaming that his ass was on fire.

"Jiriaya?" Anko asked. Orihime did a quick jutsu and aim some water on his butt. As soon as he felt his butt cool down the man known as Jiriaya felt relief that his ass wasn't on fire.

He turned to see Anko, the beauty, and some small shrimp glaring at him. If he had to guess he would say it was this gaki's fault that his butt caught on fire.

*Growls* "You damn brat! How dare you insult me like that?"

Naruto could feel a vein throbbing.

"Me? How dare you spy on my mom and all those women?" he shouted loud enough so that the girls could hear him. Once they did they screamed their heads off and ran for the hills.

Jiriaya turned to the spa and ran to where he was spying.

"NO! Do you know what you've done? You just scared away my research!" the little hollow child just rolled his eyes.

Orihime looked a little lost until she saw him going to the wall and screaming nonsense.

"Uhhh…Anko, who is this man?" the young ninja asked. Anko just shook her head.

"Orihime, Naruto meet Jiriaya the toad sanin." Said sanin turned to the three and straighten his spine and clear his throat.

"Yes, I am-"

"Some perv that loves watching naked women," Naruto interrupted him. Jiriaya glared at the gaki. This boy needed some respect. Anko couldn't help but laugh. Something told her she was going to enjoy this.

"Gaki do you know who I am?"

Naruto could feel his blood boiling. He hated when someone who wasn't Anko called him gaki.

"Listen perv I don't care who you are but don't call me gaki."

"Or what?" Jiriaya asked getting a little too close to Naruto.

The blond glared at the tall man. He could punch him, do a jutsu on him, or just straight up kill him. Instead he would settle for the simplest of things.

As hard as he could Naruto stepped on his foot. Jiriaya could feel ever bone on his foot breaking. As soon as the little boy lifted his foot off of his own Jiriaya couldn't help but jump up and down in pain.

"YOU BRAT!" he shouted getting in Naruto's face. Naruto glared right back at him.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Jiriaya felt his blood boiling.

"Gaki!"

"Pervert!"

The two continue to call each other ever name they could think of while the two women stood there and watch as they argued at each other.

**One hour later**

Sakura headed to the hot springs knowing that Naruto would be there. As soon as she reached the hot springs she found Orihime and Anko sitting down and eating dango. Sakura ran to them and hope they knew were her best friend was.

"Hi Orihime-chan!" said girl turned to see the small child running towards them.

"Hi Sakura-chan. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Naruto is?"

The mother smiled and pointed towards where they were looking at.

Sakura turned her small head and saw Naruto and from what her mom told her the legendary sanin arguing.

"At least I'm not a short brat!"

"At least I have a hot mom!" the sanin was about to say something but froze at the spot. He then smirked at the kid.

"Well played gaki."

Naruto smirked at the sanin.

"You too ero-sennin." Both shook their hands and turned to see another person joining the women.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

Sakura beamed at him. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group.

"Come on, you promise you would take me to the meadow."

"Oh yeah! Let's go." The two children ran to the woods waving good-bye to Orihime and Anko.

Orihime smiled at her son. For the past two months her son has been so happy. She knew she made the right choice in coming here. All though she was a bit pissed off with one little thing. She turned to the sanin. Jiriaya could feel a chill run down his spine and knew he was in trouble.

Orihime cracked her knuckles with that sweet smile on her face. Anko couldn't help but pity the poor sanin.

"Now what's this about you spying on us?"

**Hokage tower**

**5:12 p.m.**

Sarutobi stared at his student. Poor Jiriaya was beaten to a bloody pulp by none other than Orihime. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Jiriaya glared at the old man. It wasn't funny that he got his but whopped by a hot girl.

"Not funny sensei."

"Your right, maybe this will teach not to peak at women when they are in the hot springs."

Jiriaya just shook his head. Although something was bugging him.

"Sensei, did Yorichi bring them here?" all joking aside he knew that those two were not from here. Sarutobi's face went from a happy one to a grim expression. Taking a drag from his pipe he met his student's eyes.

"Yes, better sit down Jiriaya this may take a while."

**XxXxX**

Naruto and Sakura ran through the field of flowers they were enjoying every moment they had together, Naruto was glad that he had Sakura as his friend. He knew nothing could ruin this for him. How wrong he was…

**3 years later**

"Rasengan!" a loud crash could be heard in the forest.

"Not bad gaki, with a little more practice you can destroy the whole tree."

Naruto turned to glare at his sensei. For the past three years Jiriaya or as he like to call him Ero-sennin had been training him. Ever since he came back from his meeting with the hokage he took it upon himself to train the boy. Naruto after seeing him in action wanted to be trained by him and begged his mom to let him. Orihime agreed as long as he didn't peak at her while she was at the hot springs.

Jiriaya learned his lesson the first time and agreed with her.

The toad sanin was impressed with the boy's progress. He was able to perform the rasengan in a week of course he needed help from his shadow clones for a day but after that he got the hang of it. He could also summon toads. Of course the gaki summon Gamabuta which was a bad idea but he was able to pass his test. In the end Jiriaya ended up in the hospital thanks to Orihime since he put her baby in harm's way.

Now both men were training harder than ever. Which was good since Naruto needed to be in tip top shape.

"Now let's continue shall we?"

Naruto smirked at his sensei.

**Karakura town**

**10:22 a.m.**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat at his usual spot. Heard the usual talk among his friends, and did the usual things he would normally do.

For the past three years everyone tried to move on and searched for Orihime and the abomination she called her son. So far they had no such luck. Ichigo knew that the vizords knew where they were but refused to speak. What's worst Yammoto couldn't do anything about it.

They weren't in league with them so he couldn't force them. And even if he did they could easily take the captains down. He should know since he was one of them.

He missed her. He missed Orihime so freaking much. He never got the chance to tell her how he felt; he never got the chance to show her how much she meant to him. But her last words hurt him more than any blade could.

_"Rukia, if Minato-kun would have raped me then I would have told you, if he had touched me in any way I thought was wrong I would have told you, but no! Minato didn't rape me, in fact I offered myself to him and I was able to get pregnant with his child!"_

How could she? She was supposed to wait for him. Wait until he saved her and had her locked up somewhere safe so that she would never get hurt again.

Instead she sleeps with that espada and has his child. He really wished that he could've act differently with Orihime, at least she would've still been here with him.

Little did he know Renji was having similar thoughts on his baby sister. Renji remembered the battle between him and Orihime. But what haunted him the most, what plagued his mind for the past three years was her face.

_Her face was bruised up dry blood was running down her face to her upper lip. He mentally shook his head and continued to ignore his heart._

He was always protecting her, even when he died and became a lieutenant he would make sure that Orihime was safe and sound. When that hollow attacked her he made sure he would try and protect her. Of course he didn't have to since Rukia and Ichigo protected her.

Now he was the one that caused her pain. Instead of yelling at her he should've stood by her. Instead of fighting her and hurting her he should've protected her. So many things he could've done and instead he ignored his feelings and went along with duty.

One thing he would always pride himself in was the fact that he never respected his authority. And the one time his sister finally has the backbone to stand up for herself he goes and tries to ruin it by turning her back to the weak spineless girl she was.

_"Then why did she do everything in her power to protect me and was able to stand up for herself, but when it came to you two she did nothing but sat back and cried like a lost child?"_

As much as Renji tried to deny it, he couldn't help but agree with the hollow brat. Orihime was always the weak one but that was because they never had faith in her.

Minato, the espadas, hell even Aizen saw potential in her that neither of them saw and refused to acknowledge. Every time she would show them what she was capable of they would scold her and she would go back to her shell.

He promised himself that when they find her he would apologize to her, and if he can would try to be a part of his nephew's life. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

**4 years later**

**Konohagakure**

**Unknown location**

**Unknown time**

A man stood on top of a tree branch. He done it. He done the impossible and was able to steal the forbidden scroll. Orochimaru would be so please with him knowing that he was able to do this without getting caught.

He was glad that the guards weren't anywhere near the scroll and he was impress on how easy it was to get it.

He checked to see if anyone was looking. Nope the close was clear.

"Maybe a small peak wouldn't hurt." He said out loud. He opened the scroll, as soon as it was fully open a loud pop sound could be heard.

"AHHHHHH!" blue paint was splattered across his face not only that but the paint was also some itchy powder that made his eyes watery. He lost his footing and landed on the ground. A sickling crack could be heard. He could feel pain spreading from his lower back to his legs.

"Wow and you call yourself a chunin."

That voice…he knew that voice anywhere.

"You know Mizuki-_sensei_ if you paid close attention you would've notice how no one was there and how easy it was to steal the most important item in all of Konoha. I guess you really don't know what you're doing do you _sensei"_

Mizuki slowly got up, he ignored the pain in his legs, back, and eyes and glared at the brat that ruined his life since day one.

"Are you mocking me boy?"

"_He's as stupid as that substitute soul reaper."_

"No I'm just calling my genius sensei by his title I have no reason to mock you," his student said sarcasticly.

"That's it! Prepared to die boy!" he charged for the boy. Said boy didn't move at all. He waited for the perfect moment to strike. As he got closer Naruto pulled out a kunai and slit the man's throat without a second thought.

His blood gushed out of his neck and landed on his cheeks and some on his jacket.

"Great and I just had this dry clean." He mumbled to himself.

"Naruto!" the blond looked up to see his mom and the rest of the jonin landed before him.

"Mission complete, Mizuki has been killed and the scroll is safe."

"Excellent work gaki. Now let's leave the anbu take care of him." Jiriaya praised at his student and how easy he was able to handle the situation. The three headed home and to rest and wait for the next day to come.

**Ichiraku's**

**7:15 a.m.**

"Here you go another large order of miso ramen pork."

"Thanks old man,"

A boy who looked twelve years old but was actually four finished gobbled his twentieth bowl of ramen.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think you eating ramen for breakfast is a good idea."

Naruto Inoue Namikaze stopped eating and turned to see his girlfriend. He gave her his usual trade mark grin and continued eating. Over the past four years both Naruto and Sakura matured greatly.

Naruto wore a pair of black pants that were similar to anbu, he had a mesh shirt under his orange jacket that had black flames on the sleeves and the bottom of it he wore the usual ninja sandals. He wore his headband on his forehead. Sakura wore a purple shirt that was long sleeve and was cut off along the sides, each sleeve had three cuts on each side**(just think of the shirt that she wore when she was younger) **she wore capris and ninja sandals. Her pink hair has grown, she parted it to the side and had it in a small bump and was then tied down into a fishtail braid or sometimes she would have it in waterfall braid, depending on her mood and rested it on her left shoulder. She wore her headband on her forehead.

Naruto's hair was still its' usual untamed self but he was okay with that.

"That was good! Thanks old man."

"Anytime Naruto, now hurry up; you guys don't want to be late now do you?"

"Nope! Let's go Sakura-chan." Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the academy. Both of the ramen owners couldn't help but laugh as Sakura told Naruto to slow down while he just ignored her.

"I wonder what Orihime is doing at this very moment?" Ayame couldn't help but ask.

**With Orihime**

Four years, four beautiful years of peace and quiet. A orange hair woman walked through the streets of Konoha and continue to look around the place that became her home. Orihime couldn't help but admit that coming here was the best decision of her life. Of course she was careful and still sent letters to her friends but as she said she was careful and made sure that no one knew of her stay here in the village hidden in the leaves.

Orihime continued to walk until she reached her destination. She was at the lake, she needed to come here and relax just for a little while. Orihime bend down to stare at her reflection and stared at her reflection. There were times when she couldn't believe that the warrior staring back at her was really her.

Long gone was her naturally straight hair and was replaced by beautiful curly hair, for some reason after her little hair cut her hair became curly, not that she minded she actually made it look good. **(If you ever watch Vampire Diaries just imagine Katherine's curly hair. And yes my occ is based on her)**

Not only did her hair change but so did her choice of clothing. Normally Orihime would dress in a way her brother would approve but ever since she left she changed her choice of clothing. She wore a cut off shirt that was grey **(if you want to see the shirt than just go to my profile)**a pair of demi shorts that reach her mid-thigh, fishnet leggings, her kunai pouch wrapped around her left leg while her head band was worn proudly around her forehead as a bandana.

She could honestly say she was proud of the woman who stared right back at her. She wasn't afraid to fight or take a life that threaten to harm everyone she knew and love. In the past four years Orihime went from genin to chunin to jonin. Thanks to Itachi, Anko, and Kakashi she has not only improve on her combat skills but also on her shun shun rikka as well.

She without doubt has grown these past four years. Orihime sat down and enjoyed this fine morning. She wasn't expected to be at the hospital for another hour so for now she would relax and-

"Orihime," eyes open in a flash, Orihime stood up and pulled out a kunai. She scanned the area to see if there was anyone around. So far there wasn't. If she was still that naïve girl she was back then she would think it was all in her head and she was imagining things. But she wasn't so naïve anymore and she sure as hell wasn't stupid.

Someone was here with her, watching her. She walked a few feet and making sure she didn't miss anything. So far she hasn't spotted anything. After a few feet of walking she relaxed but didn't let her guard down. She scan the perimeter on last time and saw that no one was going to come out. Taking a deep calming breath she headed for town. Knowing that today was a big day in her son's life, the day he is assign his team.

Little did she know, a pair of blue eyes identical to her and her son where watching her every movement.

**XxXxX**

He couldn't believe it. In the past four years his beautiful princess became a deadly warrior. He was impress on her skills and not letting her guard down even if she would've done that four years ago. Now he could see that she had indeed improve.

He couldn't wait to have her in his arms once again, but for now he would have to wait. Wait until the time was right.

**Ninja Academy**

**8:15 a.m.**

"Hi Naruto!" said boy turned to see the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Hi Ami."

"How are you?"

Naruto so badly wanted to run away from her she was a creepy stalker that would follow him everywhere! **(A/N: sound familiar (;)**

"Fine," he grumbled. Before she could say anything else Sakura came and decided to save him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto couldn't help but be shook. Sakura was normally a shy one and it was him that would be the one who use public display of affection. He couldn't help but be glad that it was her taking charge. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer he deepen the kiss.

Ami couldn't help but huff in annoyance, she turned and left to save herself from being embarrassed.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" both pulled back and turned to stare at their brother/best friend. Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto's brother. The two were so close that they consider themselves brothers. Orihime agreed with that since Itachi has been more of a brother to her than her actual one.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura and pulled her close.

"Because your use to it teme." Just because they saw each other as brothers didn't mean they didn't argue from time to time.

"Whatever you say dobe."

Before Naruto could say something back their sensei entered and told them to take a seat. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat in the middle row with each other.

Iruka started to tell them about the importance of becoming a genin and what that entitled to and blah, blah, blah.

He began to read off names and Naruto waited to for his to be call.

**XxXxX**

"Squad seven will be…Naruto Namikaze…" Naruto's ears perked up when he heard his name being called.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"_Come on let it be Sakura…" _Both boys thought at the same time.

"And Sakura Harun-"

"YES!" Naruto leaped off his seat and planted a big kiss on her lips. Ignoring the glare his favorite teacher was giving him.

He continued reading off the names.

"Squad ten Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Ino smiled a little she was glad to be in the same squad as her friends.

"Squad eleven would be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga." He continued to read until he reached the last of the names.

"After lunch you will all go with your jonin instructors."

They all agreed and headed off to eat.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat at their desk waiting for their sensei. Everyone left an hour ago and now it was just them.

"Something tells me its' gonna be Kakashi."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because he's the only one I know who's this late."

The three couldn't help but agree with him.

**Two hours later**

Okay this was starting to get ridiculous. Not even Kakashi was this late! The three were starting to get restless and annoyed. Finally after some time the door open and in came…**(Originally I planned to stop here but after the long wait you guys deserved much more.)**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Naruto shouted at the man.

"Isn't obvious? I am your new jonin instructor." He beamed proudly.

"No you're not!" the blond shouted.

"Sorry to break to you gaki but I am your sensei once again."

"I don't believe this." Naruto grumbled.

"I was stuck with you and your perverted ways for the past three years now I'm stuck with you again?"

"That's right. Now meet me on the roof."

The four went up on the roof and sat down.

"Okay now normally we would go and introduce ourselves but we all know each other so well so I am going to cut to the chase. Tommorow you three will meet me in the training fields number 7. There we will have a little survival exercise deal?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure"

"Hmm,"

"Good now go home and get some rest. Oh and don't eat anything. Or you might throw up." With that said squad seven separated and headed home. Of course Naruto decided to walk Sakura home.

**XxXxX**

Naruto entered his home.

"Mom I'm home!"

Orihime walked out of the kitchen and smiled at her son.

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Great, except the fact that ero-sennin is my teacher…again."

Still being the optimistic person that she was Orihime smiled at her son.

"Don't worry Naruto; I am pretty sure that he can train you to become much stronger than you already are,"

"I guess," he couldn't help but smile. His mother's smile was so contagious you couldn't help but smile along with her.

"That's the spirit now go wash up; dinner will be ready in a few."

"Okay."

**Later that night**

After giving her son his good night kiss Orihime decided to head out to the garden. It was such a lovely night she couldn't help it. She looked up to see the stars and the cresset moon. It was times like these that she missed Minato. Her baby blue eyes continue to stare at the beautiful night before her.

"I miss you Minato,"

"I miss you to Hime,"

The orange hair girl's eyes widen in surprise. She turned around and saw the one person she wanted to see more than anything.

Orihime couldn't help but stare into his eyes…she didn't want to believe it but he was standing right here in front of him in the flesh…

"Minato-kun?" the cero espada smiled at his princess. He took small cautious steps. After a while he finally reached her. Slowly he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"Yes hime,"

"Is this really you? please tell me that what I'm seeing is really you and not some dream my mind made up."

*Laughs* do you really think your mind can make something this good looking?" he joked.

Orihime felt tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"MINATO!" she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry tears of joy.

"MOM!"

Orihime was pulled out of her slumber by her son yelling at her."

"What, what huh?" she looked around to see she was in her room and her son was standing at the edge of his bed.

"I said time to get up."

Orihime could feel her heart breaking. It was all just a dream. Minato was dead and no matter how badly she wished otherwise he wasn't coming back.

"Right, sorry." Naruto smiled at his mom and went outside to give her some privacy. Orihime wanted to cry but she wouldn't. It was a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. And yet it felt oh so real. She shook her head and decided to get ready for the day.

**Hueco Mundo**

**Las Noches**

"So did you enjoy your night?" Katherine asked in a mock tone.

Minato playfully glared at her.

"Shut up,"

Katherine continued to smile at her baby brother.

"Aww my baby's all grown up," she cooed.

Now normally he wouldn't punch girls unless they attacked him but she was annoying him. Bonking her on the head he headed back to his room. He was real thankful for that jutsu that Jiriaya-sensei showed him.

**Training grounds 7**

**6:12 a.m.**

The three genin sat down eating a nutrient bar.

"Okay you guys, knowing how this works we're gonna have to do teamwork exercise." Stated Naruto.

"Right, so what's the plan?"

Naruto smirked.

**Two hours later**

Jiriaya came to the training grounds and found his team looking ready for whatever he had in store for them.

Jiriaya smirked; they were going to be in quite a shock.

"Well are you three ready for your test?"

The three genin nodded their heads.

"Good, now for your test you will be in a sparring match with me."

"WHAT?" the three shouted.

Jiriaya couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.

"What? I've known you three since you were eight and I've seen your team work. With the right training you three could be the best of the best. So instead of having a team work exersices which I know you will all pass we are going to have a sparring match."

The three looked at each other than at their sensei.

"Alright, you have until lunch time…begin!"

The three genin separated and went to go hide.

"Hmm…even though this is a sparring match they are still treating it like team work exercise." He mumbled.

He could tell that they were well hidden.

Naruto was up in the trees hidding his restiu.

Sakura was underground waiting for the right moment to strike.

And Sasuke was hidding somewhere along the bushes.

"Good very-"

"NOW!"

Sakura burst from the ground and punch Jiriaya square in the jaw, Sasuke emerge from the bushes.

"Move Sakura!" she cartwheeled away from the man. Jiriaya looked up to see the Uchiha with his sharigan activated.

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu."

The flames almost had him if he hadn't moved just in the nick of time.

"RASENGAN!" the toad sanin looked up to see that his student was about to attack him. He was about to doge him when he saw that the flames were surrounding him. Crap, the attack was a diversion, he was supposed to doge them so that they could engulf him and trap him.

He didn't have time to move, Naruto landed in the middle and jabbed his rasengan in the center of his master's chest. Jiriaya's back met the tree and broke it in two. He could feel pain in his torso and mid-back. Smart move; the three of them were able to trap him without him realizing it.

The three landed in front of him with Naruto in the middle Sakura to his left and Sasuke to his right.

He got up and nodded in approval.

"Not bad, but the three of you are gonna have to do better than that."

"We know," Naruto smirked. The three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clones, nice. But don't forget you guys aren't the only one who can do shadow clones."

**Up in the trees**

"You think he knows where we are?" Sakura asked Naruto. Before the blond could reply he felt a chill run up and down his spine.

"That would be a yes," the three jumped out of their skins causing them to lose their footing and landed hard on the floor.

Before Jiriaya could jump he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Naruto jumping from a tree branch with a kunai in his hand.

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that gaki." Jiriaya pulled out his own kunai and throw at Naruto. the knife landed in the center of his chest, instead of bleeding Naruto exploded.

"Damn it!" the sanin crashed and landed with a big splash in the water. He opened his eyes to see Sakura, she did a few hand signs that Jiriaya knew too well.

Sasuke and Naruto stood at the edge waiting.

Before Sakura could finish her hand signs Jiriaya quickly formed a rasengan and jammed it into her tummy, Sakura felt the pain but tried to hold in. Jiriaya then grabbed her in a choke whole and jumped out of the water.

Sasuke and Naruto saw someone coming out of the water. They were ready, what they weren't ready for was to see Jiriaya holding a struggling Sakura.

"Well boys, you've planned well. Now let's see what you can do." The toad sanin held a kunai to Sakura's cheek and waited to see what his two students will do.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, said boy nodded his head. Sasuke pulled out some shurikins and tossed them to the toad sanin. Somehow Jiriaya knew that the shurikins were another diversion so he lifted Sakura's arms and used them to shield himself. Sakura bit her tongue so she wouldn't scream. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to know she was in pain.

Naruto glared at his sensei and began to curse himself for letting Sakura be the one to lure him out of the water. He couldn't believe it he just couldn't. He really wanted to kill this man but it took all his will power not to kill him since he had him right where he wanted.

He then got an idea. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Jiriaya saw that the boy was focusing on his shun shun rika.

"_I was wondering when you were going to use that,"_

A beam of orange light went straight at him. Before Jiriaya could do anything the light surrounded Sakura, Jiriaya looked down to see that little by little his arm was peeling away.

"Damn it." He shoved Sakura away; as soon as she was out of harm's way Sasuke quickly performed his fire style jutsu while Naruto performed a wind jutsu.

Jiriaya saw that Naruto's winds made Sasuke's flames ten times stronger. Before he could do anything the flames surrounded him and right before they could burn him he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura ran to join her comrades. The three of them stood in a circle and looked around to see if they could spot their target.

"Any sign of him?"

"No,"

"Negative."

The three looked around to see if they could spot their sensei.

"He's not to our right,"

"He's not on our left,"

"I don't sense him below."

"That mean's…HE'S ABOVE!" the three genin looked up to see their sensei coming down on them with a kunai in hand. Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura and activated another shield.

As soon as Jiriaya made contact with the shield he felt his life force being drained while at the same time he felt pain coursing through his veins.

He quickly got off and landed on the ground crouched like a lion.

Naruto deactivated his shield he and Sasuke got in front of Sakura and were ready for another attack. Before either can attack they heard the bell ring ending their sparring.

The team dropped their guard and stood there facing each other. Jiriaya dusted himself and was impress with his team.

"I must say, I am very impress with you. Your team work was by far the best I've seen. Although you did have a few flaws in them."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean Naruto and Sasuke," the two boys straighten their spines and waited to hear what their sensei had to say.

"Sakura is a big girl, there will be times when on missions they would go after her because she is a girl, if that happens ignore your brotherly/lover instincts and continue to face your opponent. If an enemy saw this they would use it to their advantage. Understood?" both boy didn't look at their sensei. As much as they hated to admit it he was right.

"Sakura, next time someone catches you fight harder. Remember its' your life or your enemy's and please chose yours."

Sakura nodded her head agreeing with him.

"Now one more thing before we call it a day. I want the three of you to focus a small bit of chakra into the paper, when you do this it'll tell you what your element is." The three nodded and did as they were told.

Sasuke saw his paper burst into flames and the crumpled.

"Hmm…it seems that you have both fire and lighting type chakra."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

Sakura's paper also crumbled and then turned into dust.

"Well not surprise that you can control the earth but you also have an affinity for lighting."

She looked up and smiled at him but her eyes betrayed what she was really feeling. He would have to talk to her about this later.

"Whoa," Naruto interrupted his musings. He turned to see that his paper split into four equal sized pieces one was soaked, another turned to ash, the third crumpled, and the last turned to dust.

"It would seem that you have an equal affinity for all four elements."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out later, now all of you go home and get some rest squad seven starts its' first mission tommorow."

**XxXxX**

Naruto and Sakura walked home together; having already dropping off Sasuke Naruto offered to walk Sakura home. Something was bothering her, ever since they found out their elements she's been rather quiet.

Naruto being Naruto decided to see what's up.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Her green eyes met his blue eyes.

"I have the same as her."

He didn't have to ask who her was. It was her sister, the one she loved more than anything in this world. Well besides him of course. Sakura told him how she went on a mission one day, came back and how her family disowned her.

Sakura never knew why and her family never bothered to tell her. The only thing she had of her was her flute that she would always play to Sakura whenever she was upset.

He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Sakura, this just means that you and here were so close that you have the same affinity." He encouraged her.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at him. He always had a way to cheer her up.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome little blossom." All too soon they reached her house. Naruto kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, then her chin and finally her lips. He could feel Sakura's own lips becoming a smile. All to soon he pulled back and gave her one final kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Sakura,"

"Sweet dreams Naurto,"

Naruto waited until she was inside before he headed home. Things couldn't get any much better. How wrong he was…

_Reminds me again it's worth it all  
>So I can go home<em>

_All of my memories keep you near_  
><em>In silent moments, imagine you'd be here<em>  
><em>All of my memories keep you near<em>  
><em>Your silent whispers, silent tears<em>

_Together in all these memories_  
><em>I see your smile<em>  
><em>All the memories I hold dear<em>  
><em>Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time<em>

_All of my memories keep you near_  
><em>In silent moments, imagine you'd be here<em>  
><em>All of my memories keep you near<em>  
><em>Your silent whispers, silent tears<em>  
><em>All of my memories<em>

******Sneak Preview time******

Aizen couldn't believe it how could he be so stupid and not realize that his perfect weapon was right in front of him this whole time

"So it's true Minato and Orihime have a son…"

**XxXxX**

Ichigo searched and searched but couldn't find anything, he was getting annoyed with this but he would not give up…something caught his eye; it was a note in Orihime's handwriting…

**XxXxX**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke knew they were trapped. They had to get out this before it was too late before any of them could react someone grabbed Sakura and pulled her to his chest.

"Move and she dies," he hissed at them. Both Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what to do…before either of the three could do anything they heard a whistling sound.

"Get your dirty hands off my sister!" team seven looked up to see three figures on top of a tree.

"No way…Tayuya?"

"Hello baby sister long time no see…"

**XxXxX**

His head was hurting, he didn't know what was wrong with him all he knew was that his pain involved his hollow side...

**XxXxX**

Orihime pulled out a kunai and took her stance

"It's been a while hime,"

"Yes it has..."

**A/N1: Love it hate it tell me what you think k?**

**A/N2: Okay guys I have an important question…do you guys want Haku to be a boy or a girl? I just want to know because Haku is going to take a big part in my story and I need to know if you guys want him to be a him or a her?**

**Well that's it for now until next time **

**~Goddess of Night out**


End file.
